Operation: Turn the Rat Into a Host!
by IsoyaMichiko
Summary: The zodiac's precious rat is transferred to Ouran for an unknown reason. Joining the club on accident, he encounters many difficulties. Let's just say things don't turn out normally. Summary sucks butt. Updates will be made daily or every other day.
1. Transferring?

**Why hello there. ^.^ Just some spur of the moment fic. Crossover between Fruits Basket/Ouran Highschool Host Club. I will try to update daily, but if that doesn't work later on, I'll figure something out. Yuki and Host Club centric! Each chapter will be around 1,000 words long. :D Enjoi.**

O.O

"I heard there was going to be a new student today in class 2-A tomorrow," a girl wearing Ouran Academy's trademark uniform.

"Me too! I wonder if it's a boy. I bet he's going to be cute!" another girl had said and the pair had erupted into giggles.

"What if he joins the host club!" the first girl had said after she had recovered from the laughing fit.

"But, what if he's not even cute?! Or a even a boy?" the later of the girls answered back. The two had frozen solid and planted their heads on their desk.

"T-that, would be devastating!" they had finally said right as a certain pair of Hitachiin 'devil' twins walked into their classroom. The two glanced at each other out of curiosity and crept closer to the two unsuspecting girls.

"Excuse me princesses," Kaoru started while Hikaru took over, "but, may we ask what would be so devastating?"

"Eh!" both girls seemed flustered and unable to answer said question. The braver of the girls answered silently, "There's going to be a new student in class 2-A," Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girls momentarily before speaking up.

"Thank you princesses," the duo said in perfect unison as the sauntered to their seats next to Haruhi. Their instructor had entered through the doorway and placed files on the large desk. The cross dresser appeared a few moments later as she breathed out an apology to the instructor and sat down.

"Ah. No need for apologies Fujioka-san. Please open up your American History textbooks and turn to page 107," their instructor announced.

"Keiko-sensei?" the girl from earlier had asked.

"Ah, yes Izumi-san. Is there something you need?"

"May I ask why we need to learn about American History?" the girl known as Izumi asked. She was obviously becoming bored of learning about the American Revolution.

"Ah, seeing as many of you are going to be the heirs to your family company, it is best to know many nation's culture and history in the case of..." Hikaru and Kaoru both drowned out their sensei's annoying voice and glanced at Haruhi. She seemed engrossed at the conversation between her sensei and the other student. Hikaru shuffled through his binder and took out a piece of stationary. He scribbled out a few words, crumpled it up, and chucked it at Kaoru. His twin ,obviously startled, opened up the note and scribbled a few words of his own. The two continued passing notes until the bell indicating their break had rung. The two auburn haired teens packed up their things quickly and glomped their cross dressing friend.

"Hey Haruhi, there's going to be a new kid in Tono and Kyoya-senpai's class," the twins said to Haruhi.

"And, why did you tell me?" she replied obviously annoyed at the two's antics earlier.

"Because, maybe you can give help us find him tomorrow," both had said. The brunette had a questioning look on her face, but decided to go along with it.

"Do you even know what they looks like?"

"No," Haruhi sighed. "Then how are we supposed to find them?" The two boys glanced at each other and smirked.

"Well, our shadow king should know anything and everything about every student attending Ouran soo," they both said trailing off and walking away from Haruhi.

"Hey! Don't just end conversations like that!"

O.O

"Ah, Tohru-kun! May I speak with you?"

"Eh, oh. Of course Shigure-san!" Tohru Honda had answered as she set down the knife she had been cutting up carrots with. She turned 180 degrees to face the man who had asked her the question.

"It's nothing too important, but do you mind getting Yuki-kun for me? He doesn't seem to like it when I wake him up," the cursed dog host had finally said after an awkward pause.

"Eh? Oh, okay!"the brown haired girl agreed quickly and left Shigure behind in the kitchen. He pondered on how he would announce that Yuki would be attending Ouran academy from now until his graduation...

"Eh, Shigure-san! I don't think I can wake Yuki-kun up," Tohru said from the atop the flight of stairs.

"Tohru-kun, I'm sure you can wake him up," the writer said from his place in the kitchen. She went back to the spot in front of Yuki's door. The girl had knocked slightly at Yuki's bedroom door and peeked in seeing that Yuki was nowhere to be seen under the massive pile of blankets that covered him. She had stepped in quietly and shifted carefully to the sleeping teen. She knew how dangerous waking up Yuki was and didn't want to take a chance even though she knew Yuki would never hurt her on purpose. Then again, he was always unaware of his surroundings whenever he was half-asleep. She gulped quietly and gently touched the exposed spot on the silver haired teen's shoulder. He shifted a fraction of an inch and opened his eyes. They were glazed over and he abruptly sat up. Tohru moved over the space near his dresser and watched Yuki move through the room in a trance like state. He had opened the door and move down the stairs. The girl followed quickly and met Shigure in the kitchen again. There she saw that Kyo had returned from his morning jog and was drinking some milk straight out of the carton.

"Good morning Kyo-kun! Are you going to get ready for school soon?" Tohru asked as she returned back to her spot near the sink.

"Yeah. That damn rat better hurry up and get ready or else I'll just go without him," the orange haired boy said in between big gulps of his milk.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that Yuki-kun won't be attending Kaibara starting today? Ha Ha," Shigure wondered out loud. The boy being mentioned was still lying at the dinner table and still sound asleep. Tohru, who was very confused, asked aloud, "Why, Shigure-san?"

"Well, I am not so sure, but whatever it is for I'm sure he'll be fine!" Yuki lifted his head groggily from the dinner and table and blinked multiple times.

"What are you taking about Shigure?"

"Eh. Nothing that special. You're just transferring," Shigure had whispered the last part in hopes that the younger boy did not hear him.

"What did you just say?"

O.O

**^^ And that's the first chapter! I hope that small OC isn't such a big deal. Oh well. The teacher is me! XD My name means Celebration and her name means Celebration too! :D Look for the next chapter tomorrow my beautiful sunflowers!**

**Edit: Fixed some minor typos. Look out for the new chapter. Sadly it will only be around 800 words this time. Gomen!**


	2. I had no idea

**Well. Look at this. No reviews as of 9/26/12/ D': Oh well. On to the disclaimer and chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well. I own my clothing if that counts...**

_**Recap:**_

_**"What are you taking about Shigure?" **_

_**"Eh. Nothing that special. You're just transferring," Shigure had whispered the last part in hopes that the younger boy did not hear him.**_

_**"What did you just say?" **_

O.O

There was a look of danger in the rat's eyes before he asked Shigure again. This time he paused after every word as if he was talking to an incompetent child, "What. Did. You. Just. Say. Shigure?"

"You're transferring," was the eldest's reply. Yuki was extremely confused as to why he was transferring

"And why is that?"

"Hehe. I'm not exactly sure of that myself. But what I do know is that Hatori will be coming over as soon as your last day at Kaibara is done. Which is today!" The other to inside of the dining area were also quite confused. Suddenly Tohru spoke up.

"Eh? Hatori-san is coming? That means I have to buy more food!" the brown haired girl was panicking before Kyo stopped her.

"Stop looking stupid. I'll come with you," Kyo said with a small hint of sincerity at the end. He had gone upstairs during all of the commotion and dressed in his school uniform.

"Kyo-kun's going to steal my lovely housewife!" Shigure announced.

"What?! No I'm not! I'm trying to- GAH! You people are so annoying!" Kyo screamed out of frustration. He grasped Tohru's hand before going out of the home. "Let's go Tohru,"

"Huh? But, Yuki-kun isn't even dressed yet," She tried to look back at the home and gave up seeing how Kyo just wanted to blow off some steam.

"Never mind about that damn rat. It's his own damn fault for waking up so late," Tohru sighed silently.' _I wonder how Yuki-kun will deal with going to a new school? '_

O.O

It was around five minutes before the last class that Kyoya and Tamaki had would end. Kyoya had been hearing much about a new student that day and was quietly doing some research about this student. He opened up a file on his laptop and scanned the details.

Sohma Yuki: Male

Age: 17

Height: 5' 7"

Current Highschool: Kaibara Highschool

Notes: At the school's cultural festival, he wore a dress causing an extreme boost in rice ball sales. Frequently called 'Prince' at Kaibara. Has a fanclub consisting of more than three-fourths of the female student body.

The last facts on the short list of details earned a lifted eyebrow from Kyoya. _'Maybe this boy could bring in profits' _There was strangely not much about this Yuki character. It was basic information with no further details. Usually when he pulled up the information about students he was able to find almost every detail of them. He pushed up his glasses and glanced at the time in the corner of his laptop.

**2:58**

He exited out of the file and shut his laptop. He walked over to the door and exited the room. Tamaki noticed this and packed his things up as well and made a few goodbyes before dashing to meet up with Kyoya's speeding figure.

"Kyoya! Slow down! I have something to discuss with you!" Kyoya made no reaction and only continued walking faster to the 3rd music room.

"Mother! I have news!" Kyoya slowed just enough for Tamaki to catch up and crash into him. The blonde came crashing into the music room where Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi were already in.

"Hey Tono," the twins said in unison at the figure on the polished floors, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Well, I was just talking to mother here and he refused to answer my questions," Tamaki said as he retreated to his emo corner, "Why do hate me so much mommy?"

"Because Daddy, I have a feeling that I know exactly what you would like to discuss," Kyoya said with a gleam in his glasses.

"Really? So you're not mad at me?" Tamaki had gone out of his emo corner and rejoined the group.

"Yes. And no, I am not mad at you," Kyoya sighed and took out his black notebook. He coughed getting the attention of his lower-class men. "As you may have heard, we are getting a new student tomorrow. I know close to nothing about this boy and I believe he may be a good fit for the host club,"

The twins seemed surprised that their shadow king knew nothing about the new student. They sat down and continued listening out of curiosity. Haruhi spoke up, "So he's a boy then? Do you know anything about him senpai?"

"Like I said, there is nothing too interesting about this boy, but I will be happy to say everything that I know about him," He took a sharp intake of breath before continuing, "His name is Sohma Yuki," The twins hissed after hearing the last name Sohma. "What is it now?"

"Don't tell us that he's related to that fashion designer that stole one of our mother's most important clients!"

"I am unaware of any family relations, only companies. I do know for a fact that he could have easily attended Ouran because of his family's high social status. Strange how he didn't attend until now," Honey and Mori came from the famous 3rd music room doors. They were quite late and made towards Kyoya.

"Kyo-chan! We're sorry that we're late! Takashi had a Kendo demonstration to do and I wanted to watch!" Honey began sprouting tears.

"No, that's alright Honey-senpai. We were only discussing about a possible new Host,"

"Really! What's he like?"

"I only have a small source of information, but I just said that his name was Sohma Yuki so far. Now, may I continue?" Kyoya asked, getting no complaints and decided to continue, "He is seventeen years old, five foot seven, and his former school was Kaibara high school,"

"Five Seven? That's pretty short," the twins commented earning a glare from Haruhi. "Just because he's short doesn't mean you can comment on that,"

"Kyoya? Anything else?" Tamaki asked curiously. He kept trying to envision the new student._ 'Would he be handsome enough to join the club?'_

Kyoya read through the short list of details again before speaking up, "At his school's cultural festival he wore a dress, which skyrocketed the sales of the rice balls they had been selling. He is frequently called the 'Prince' for his looks and had a fan club which consisted of more than three fourths of the female student body. It says here that there were a few male members of that club as well,"

The group seemed stunned that the possible new member wore a dress, but was even more startled by the fact that it even skyrocket their sales. Tamaki was the first to speak up.

"I didn't know the new student would be so openly gay,"

**XD Tamaki is so weird. Look out for the next chapter. Ha. I lied. This chapter is more than 800 words. **


	3. Ouran Academy? What's that?

**^.^ I'm so happy. I have reviews now! This chapter I will introduce a new scene transiton: II. This means that it's still in the specific anime world, but only a time skip. On a side note, there will be drama! ^^ If you've seen my other profile (NyanRickiesay'shi) you see that I'm pretty good at writing that stuff. Don't worry. It won't totally suck like 'I'm gunna die tom. "Seriously? NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"' XD To the anon to which I could not reply too:**

**Really? I don't think I got Haruhi right, but thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am a nothing but a lowly commoner. Do you think I would own the Host Club or Fruits Basket?**

**Recap: **

**The group seemed stunned that the possible new member wore a dress, but was even more startled by the fact that it even skyrocket their sales. Tamaki was the first to speak up.**

**"I didn't know the new student would be so openly gay," **

O.O

The twins seemed to be having trouble controlling their laughter and the others simply stared and wondered how Tamaki could be the leader. Tamaki was slightly puzzled at the twins actions and hesitantly asked, "What. What did I do?"

"It's just that," Kaoru started, "You're so stupid sometimes Tono," Hikaru finished. Tamaki seemed to deflate again and returned back to his emo corner. The others simply shrugged and went to their designated places and began getting ready.

"Tamaki, hours are about to start. You don't want to let the ladies wait, do you?" Kyoya asked from behind his laptop. Tamaki gave a look of concern before moving back up and returning to his old self.

"You're right mother! I shouldn't be so down in the dumps when there are ladies to tend too!" Tamaki shifted to the satin couches and awaited his costumer's arrival. Kyoya closed his laptop and opened the door saying, "The host club is now open for business,"

O.O

When Yuki had heard that Hatori was coming over, he felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He had never really enjoyed the doctors presence because he would always end up getting a check-up or would have to spend all that time in that hospital bed. No. He would not think of something that horrid. He shook his head quickly and turned his head sharply to glare at Shigure. He then was about to ask Honda-san something until he realized that she was no longer there. Or the cat. Shigure seemed to understand his confusion and spoke up.

"They went along already. I suggest you get dressed and run along now Yuki-kun. You don't want to miss your final day do you?" Shigure was turned away from him and heading into his office space. Yuki simply gathered up his bearings and headed up the stairs. He moved through his morning routine robotically silently dreading his meeting with Hatori.

_'I just don't understand. I finally was able to go to a school of my choice instead of that all boy's school that Akito wanted me to attend.'_ He was sure that Akito was playing at him. Winding him up until he broke. Yuki sighed again. He glanced up at the digital clock above his silver head before he left for his last day at Kaibara. He closed the door and reluctantly began walking.

II

The sky had been gloomy today. The wind rustling the leaves and the hint of thunderstorms were shown in the clouds. Taking out the lunch that Honda-san had prepared for him, he gave a quick thanks before taking a small bite. He had declined Honda-san's request to join Kyo, Hanajima-san, Outani-san, and herself to eat lunch with them inside their classroom.

"Yuki-kun? Do you want to eat lunch with us today. After all it is your last day here," Tohru had asked politely.

"Dreadfully, I have to decline. There are a few things I have to do concerning the student council since they will be in need of a new president," That had been a lie. He hated lying to her, he needed to think over some things. What kind of school was the one he was going to anyway? He sighed from his spot in the Student Council room. The bell was about to ring and he had barely made a dent into his lunch thinking about his 'problems' . He decided to close his lunch up and pack up his things. As he predicted the bell had rung with a high pitched screech. At least he would never have to hear that annoying sound again. He started back to his classroom and opened the door. Inside he saw the girls along with Kyo chatting in the corner. He sat in his seat and awaited for his teacher to arrive.

"Orange-top! Get to your seat! Don't make me use this bottle of hair dye!" Mayu-sensei had arrived into the classroom and was practically shouting at Kyo for not being in his assigned seat.

"Shut up damn it! I already told you this is my natural hair color!" Kyo had screamed back. Mayu-sensei seemed to ignore him and spoke directly to Yuki.

"Ah, Yuki-san. May I speak with you in the hall?" Naturally Yuki agreed and got up out of his seat. The girls who had crushes on their 'Prince' were silently mourning as they knew that it was his last day. How they had learned about this could have been spread by Kakeru Manabe's loud voice. Yuki closed the door silently and was awaiting his sensei's announcement to him.

"Yuki-san, seeing that you are transferring you don't have to work on the project I have assigned you. If you would like you can still complete the project for extra credit. I will be giving the graded project to your new teacher if you are interested," Yuki pondered on this for a moment.

"That would be wonderful, thank you sensei."

"Just give the assignment to that loud cousin of yours," Mayuko and Yuki returned to the classroom where everybody stared a Yuki for a moment.

"Get back to your work!" The class flinched at the sound of her voice and reluctantly went back to working on their Literature project.

II

The location to Shigure's house was incredibly difficult to get there. Hatori had to park his car a little off to the side before walking on foot. He took out a cigarette and lit it before continuing to the house.

_'The kids should be off of school about now.' _Right as Hatori finished with that thought he heard the voices of Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki.

"Rat boy! Just because you're going to this snobby rich brat school doesn't mean you have to start acting like one!"

"I wasn't trying to act rude, I had to help the Student Council in electing a new president. I will be leaving tomorrow unless you forgot about that stupid," Yuki had said while continuing to move along at a brisk pace.

"Yuki-kun, that's alright. I'm sure you were busy," the brown haired girl had replied softly and Yuki replied, "Thank you Honda-san, although I would have liked to spend my last lunch with you along with your friends,"

Hatori had been watching from the front porch and took a long drag before opening up the door to Shigure's home. The author was nowhere in sight, so the doctor let himself in. The trio had appeared a few moments later and Yuki went wide-eyed at the sight of Hatori.

"Oh, hello Hatori-san! Please stay for dinner. Kyo-kun and I will be heading out to the store soon," Tohru had said politely.

"As you wish Tohru-kun," Hatori had agreed and beckoned Yuki over to him, "Yuki-kun, a word,"

"Kyo-kun, let's go! We have to hurry to be on time for dinner," Tohru had said while gently pulling Kyo's sleeves. As soon as the two were out of the room Hatori lead Yuki to the living area.

"As Shigure may have said, you are transferring to Ouran Academy as Akito-sama wishes," The silver hair boy was surprised. ' _Ouran Academy? That place was where extremely rich families send their children right_?' He knew that the Sohma family had much money, but was not aware that it was enough to pay for the tuition there.

"Why Hatori-san?"

"I believe Akito-sama will want to discuss that in detail with you himself. For now, all I can say is that he wishes you to study there to gain a higher social status in business,"

"I'm starting tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, I have your uniform and your class schedule inside of my car. Please come with me," Hatori took a long drag before exiting the room. The two walked the short distance to his car and opened the back seat. There, Yuki found a periwinkle blazer with the Ouran emblem on the left hand side. The Sohma doctor handed Yuki his schedule. He opened it up and scanned its contents.

_'Guess I'm in 2-A... No backing out now.'_

O.O

**Oh. I had a review from Humanized Serenity who asked if I would be willing to put yaoi in this fic. Me obviously being the huge yaoi fangirl agreed. All I need to know is if you (the readers) would be fine with this. Their first pairing choice was Tamaki/Yuki. Here's the PM they sent to me:**

**Tamaki/Yuki! That would be the perfect pairing for this fic! Yuki is so unsure of himself, in need for a warm person, Tamaki would fill that role perfectly! He could distract him from his worries while also nurturing his need for a warm presence. Plus, Tamaki is the King, and Yuki is the Prince. They go together. XDDD**

**If you are against this pairing or simply dislike the idea of yaoi, then please tell me. Or if you have another pairing you would like to suggest simply leave it in your review and I'll consider using it. ^^ UGH. . Another filler-town beginning with some plot-land at the end. Sorry. Thanks a lot loves for reading. Woah. The A/N's were really long today. Snap. Crackle. Pop. LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. **


	4. Gender Confused Girl?

**:D Looks like a new chapter I see. ^^ I've gotten feedback and in the process of deciding. How long should this fic be? Long or short? Well, let's get on to the chapter shall we? I PROMISE IT WON'T BE IN FILLER-TOWN AGAIN. *whispers* I hope. **

**Disclaimer: Well, I've run out of original ideas already... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Maybe Yuki's hair, but that's it. (n.n)**

**Recap: **

**"Yes, I have your uniform and your class schedule inside of my car. Please come with me," Hatori took a long drag before exiting the room. The two walked the short distance to his car and opened the back seat. There, Yuki found a periwinkle blazer with the Ouran emblem on the left hand side. The Sohma doctor handed Yuki his schedule. He opened it up and scanned its contents. **

_**'Guess I'm in 2-A... No backing out now.'**_

O.O

Dinner at the Sohma house had been eventful. Apparently Tohru and Kyo had run into Momiji and Hatsuharu at the grocery store and asked to come along for dinner. Kyo had disagreed, but it had been unheard as Tohru had agreed and clapped her hands in happiness. The four had come into the house at around 5:00 and had seen nowhere in sight. Shigure had fluttered out of his office at the sound of voices. Hatori had appeared coming out of the dining area.

"My beautiful flower has returned! Tohru-kun, what are we having for dinner?" the dogs voice had said as he spotted Kyo holding various plastic bags filled with food. He had scurried to the orange haired boy and began searching through the bag. Tohru giggled slightly before giving a response.

"I wanted to make something special for Yuki-kun since it was his last day at Kaibara," Tohru moved her head and craned her neck to see if Yuki was behind Hatori. Finding no one, she asked Hatori, "Um, Hatori-san? Where is Yuki-kun?"

"He went to his bedroom after I handed him his new uniform,"

"Wait? Yun-chan's transferring? Why?" Momiji had asked through his lollipop filled mouth. Haru also seemed interested in the discussion. He moved closer to Hatori.

"It's none of your concern Momiji-kun. However, you may ask Yuki-kun for yourself," Hatori faced Shigure and asked, "Do you mind if I stay, I have to drive Yuki-kun to the school and it is quicker from here,"

"Ha-san, anything is fine by me. Do you want to stay in my bedroom? Hmm?" Shigure had a look of perversion on his face.

"I'd rather stay on the couch, seeing how your office is a disaster area, I can only imagine the looks of your bedroom,"

"Ha-san! Why are you so mean?" The dog's cries remained ignored as the doctor returned back into the dining area. Tohru followed in after him and the rest of them scattered all throughout the house. Kyo resided at his usual place at the roof, while Momiji and Hatsuharu where attempting to help Tohru in the kitchen. Shigure had retreated into the solace of his office and Hatori was reading a newspaper as he sat at the dinner table. Upstairs, Yuki was sitting at the foot of his bed staring at his class schedule. His first class was History. Strange. From what he could tell, this History class included American History. He never learned anything about America. He shrugged the thought off and continued evaluating the list. He also saw that there was an English class on that list as well as Chemistry. He shifted his gaze from the schedule to the blazer that was draped across his chair.

_'Why is it only me going to this Ouran Academy?' _ His thoughts were short lived as he smelled the scent of boiling crabs. He moved down the stairs and peeped inside the kitchen. Haru? Momiji? What were they doing here?

"Honda-san, hello. What are you making?"

"Crab, Yun-chan! We're also having miso soup!" Momiji said from his spot from the pot. Haru moved to the silver haired boy and clung to his elder's shirt. The boy being clung sighed and said, "Hello, Haru,"

"Yuki-kun, I know how much you like crab so I wanted to make it for you!" the girl at the stove said as she was chopping up small pieces of tofu. The boy smiled gently at her and gave a response, "Thank you Honda-san. I appreciate it very much. Haru was still holding on to Yuki's shirt so the smile remained unseen.

II

The dinner itself went by without any arguments for once and everyone simply enjoyed their meals. Hatsuharu and Momiji were permitted to stay by Hatori. Haru stayed in Yuki's room, sleeping on a futon on the floor. Momiji was kicked out of Tohru's room by Kyo and happily decided to sleep in Kyo's room. Everyone was sleeping silently except for the cursed rat. He was unable to sleep at kept tossing and turning throughout the night. Rain had appeared just as Yuki predicted and the sound was distracting. Giving up and glancing at the clock on his dresser, he read the time.

**2:37 AM**

He sighed. According to Hatori, he had to be ready by 6:30 in the morning. The drive was a mere fifteen minutes, but he had to be there before 7:20 to get a tour of the school. He blinked rapidly before he felt them become heavy.

O.O

The clouds from yesterday seemed to disappear leaving only a bright sun. The grass around Ouran Academy was still slightly wet from yesterday's shower. Outside of the high school wing were seven figures awaiting the arrival of a certain student.

"Tono, why did you have to-" Hikaru started, "make us come so early?" Kaoru had finished. Kyoya and Honey stilled seemed a little out of it. Mori was standing behind the shorter blond in case he fell out of exhaustion. Haruhi was obviously irritated at the fact that Tamaki had called her cell phone at 5:00 in the morning.

"I thought it was obvious! We're here for our new student! My father asked me to give him a tour. And since mother suggested he join the host club I thought it would be an amazing idea to let you meet him all," Tamaki said a little too happily for any person at 7:00 in the morning.

"When's he getting here senpai?" the shorthaired brunette was amazed at her senpai's stupidity.

"My father said 7:20, but I think he could be here right about... I THINK THAT'S THE CAR!" Honey was jolted awake fully by Tamaki's loud scream at the end. Kyoya pushed his glasses up leaving a glare and took out his notebook. He spoke up.

"Seeing as he attended a commoner's school, that car looks like it matches the description I was given by Tamaki," The car pulled up in front of the gates and the club moved up further. The black car's driver seat opened and out popped a handsome man with black hair which completely covered his left eye. He was holding a cigarette with his lips and lit it before turning to the group presented in front of him.

"Hello there. I assume that you are the group that I was notified would give a tour to my younger cousin. I apologize, my younger cousin is quite difficult to wake up in the morning and he is not used to waking up this early," The host's eyed the passenger's side and awaited for anything more this man had to say.

"Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya said as he shot out his hand for a handshake. The man returned the handshake and replied, "Hatori Sohma,"

The passenger door opened and out came a feminine looking figure with silver hair. The host's were in awe of how feminine this boy looked. The longest eyelashes they had ever seen on a boy, large alluring violet eyes, and a slim yet slightly curvy frame.

_'I thought we were expecting a boy?' _ Hikaru thought. At about the same time Kaoru thought, _'Either Kyoya-senpai got his information wrong or we've just seen a gender confused girl.' _

"You must be Sohma Yuki-san," Haruhi said from her position next to the twins. The boy looked at the boy, or at least what he believed to be a boy and answered, "Hm? Oh yes, and you are?"

'He even sounds like a girl!' Hikaru thought. He and his twin moved closer to the boy and interrupted their cross dressing friend from answering. "He is Fujioka Haruhi and we are the Hitachiin twins!" They draped their arms around Yuki and said simultaneously, "Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru at your service!" The boy looked extremely uncomfortable and gently pried their arms away. He turned to faced the older man and said, "I think you can go Hatori-san," The black haired man agreed and drove off leaving Yuki with the host's.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki! You will enjoy every minute of your stay at Ouran. I can tell you that! Come let me introduce you to the others!" Yuki winced at the loud voice and immediately thought that he reminded him of someone.

_'Now, who was it? Shigure and Nii-san.'_ He thought of them both at the sound of his loud voice and internally face palmed. This boy Tamaki- that was it right?- introduced him to Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi. He thought of it for a moment and concluded that the last two reminded him of Momiji and Haru.

"Hello, my name is Sohma Yuki, please treat me kindly,"

**^^ Yay. Chapter's over. XD Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews only fuel me.**


	5. A type is decided

**I wasn't able to update right away. I HAVE COMPENSATED WITH A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER. Well, let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I can't even buy myself a pack of gum. Let's just say I don't have enough money to own Ouran or Furuba.**

**Recap: **

_**'Now, who was it? Shigure and Nii-san.'**_** He thought of them both at the sound of his loud voice and internally face palmed. This boy Tamaki- that was it right?- introduced him to Ootori Kyoya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi. He thought of it for a moment and concluded that the last two reminded him of Momiji and Haru. **

**"Hello, my name is Sohma Yuki, please treat me kindly," **

O.O

"Yu-chan! Let's go look at the school!"the boy who resembled Momiji dragged Yuki's hand and led him to the high school wing.

_'When did I become Yu-chan?'_

"Takashi! Come with me!" The teen being called followed the two and the rest of the club followed as well. "Yu-chan! Do you want to hold Usa-chan for me?" Yuki was taken aback by the stuffed rabbit being thrust in his face.

"Ah, no it's okay," The shorter male stopped and looked in the silver haired teens eyes. "Really Yu-chan? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure er, Usa-chan would be much happier with you than me," He said politely. "Thank you Yu-chan!" The others were watching off to the side and Tamaki joined the two immediately. "Yuki-kun, so polite. Refusing something for the happiness of others!" The blonde hugged the shorter tightly.

"Suoh-san, may you please loosen your grip?" When the other refused to do so, Yuki took matters in to his own hands. He took Tamaki's arms and twisted them lightly. Not enough to cause harm to the teen, but enough to slightly loosen the intense grip of the taller male.

"Tamaki, don't you think we should give him a tour now. School does start in about-" Kyoya looked at his watch, "-twenty minutes,"

"Mother is right! Twin's collect his bags! Yuki-kun! We'll give you the grandest tour you've ever had! Come along children!" Yuki was slightly confused. _'Did he just call that boy over there, mother?'_

"Yes sir!"

Tamaki gripped the boys wrist and babbled on about the school's marvelous history by escorting him through the school . The others would also comment at random intervals. Honey would randomly ask Yuki constantly, "Yu-chan! Do you want cake? We can share!" And about each time the teen would reply with a small smile and a shake of the head. Haruhi would remain at the side of Mori and would comment every now and then. Her latest comment was when the group made the last stop of their tour, Music room three.

"Senpai, why do we have to bring him there?"

"Because my precious daughter, I thought we were making him join! Unless Mother disagrees now," Tamaki looked towards the one holding the black notebook for response. Yuki was extremely confused as to what was going on and looked at Haruhi for confirmation. She simply gave him a look that went along the lines of: Just go with it.

"Seeing that class starts in five minutes, we can discuss it along the way. Yuki-kun, you have class 2-A correct?"

"Yes, I do. Why are you asking?"

"Good, everyone please meet here at 3:00 to discuss very important matters. Yuki-kun, Tamaki, come along," The twins gave the silver haired teen his bag back and grabbed Haruhi by the hand.

II

"Gah! Look at him. He's so beautiful,"

"So beautiful,"

"I love him already,"

The girls around the feminine looking boy were all swooning around him. Four-no five girls had already fainted around him. Kyoya took notes carefully, observing his personality with the ladies. He wrote down small notes and closed his notebook with a snap. This boy, was very mysterious. Coming to this school with no background information whatsoever was out of the ordinary. An idea came up through the bespectacled teen's mind and immediately acted upon. He opened up his laptop once more and opened up the file labled, 'Ootori Hospital Records' He held down the control button and hit the 'F' key. From there, he typed in the name 'Sohma' and awaited for any results. Two links came up. He clicked the first one quickly and stared at the screen. There was a picture of a man in his young twenties. There was a bloodstained patch on his left eye. What relation could this man have to the Sohma family? He read down and his eyes widened slightly. He saw the name 'Hatori Sohma' imprinted in the text below the grainy picture. The one from before? Closing this file, he returned to the main page and clicked at the second link. A boy. Wide eyed and violet eyes. There was no labeled name, but a large paragraph at the bottom of the picture. 'Bruised' 'Broken ribs' 'Signs of abuse' were some of the prominent words that had spoke out to Kyoya.

Who was that boy? The picture was very blurry and the child must have been around seven years old at the time. The only features Kyoya could pick out were the ones he saw before. He looked at the picture again. His hair seemed to be reddened with blood. Why would a file about an abused boy be part of the Sohma files? Shaking off that thought, he looked up from his laptop and saw that Yuki looked very uncomfortable.

"Sensei's coming!"

At the sound of that, everyone who had been out of there seat hurried to back and sat down. Yuki sighed at the sudden lack of people surrounding him and finally got out his bag, unsure of what to take out.

"Yuki-kun, it's American History!" Tamaki fiercely whispered to the one sitting next to him. The teen blinked and took out a small composition book. Their sensei had come in and set their things on her desk.

"Good morning students. As you may have seen, we have a new student today. Please come up here Sohma-san," Many of the girls swooned once more as Yuki said with a small voice, "I am Sohma Yuki, please treat me kindly." He returned back to his seat quickly and took out a mechanical pen to write with. The lecture went on and by the time class had ended Yuki's composition book was filled with neat notes. The bell had rung signaling the lunch break and many of the students had gone to the lunch area. The teen stared out the large glass window. _'How was it back at Kaibara? It must be lunch there by now' _ His stomach gurgled lightly. He turned his head to the back of the room and saw Kyoya working behind his laptop. Tamaki was still next to him doodling with a pen. There was a bear on it. Strange. Yuki glanced at the clock seeing as it was about noon and took out the lunch Honda-san had handed him. Well, it was Hatori, but that was about the same thing. Tamaki turned to the boy and looked at the meal in front of him.

"Yuki-kun that looks amazing! Your cooking must be delectable!" Yuki's face paled remembering the last time he attempted to cook a meal. How did he even manage to burn water? Shaking the thought off, he replied to Tamaki, "My cooking isn't something to be proud of. In actuality, a housemate of mine made this for me,"

Kyoya stared at the boy. Housemate? He didn't say mother or father. He didn't live with them?

"I'm sure Yuki-kun's cooking is amazing! We should let you demonstrate sometime!" Yuki face palmed this time. "I really don't think I should. I burn water," he put bluntly. The blond stared and repeated, "Burn water?

"Unfortunately, yes," After the small conversation Yuki gave a silent thanks and began into his meal.

II

The day had ended with many whispers about the new student. Yuki, with his increased hearing, was able to pick out the words: 'amazing' 'beautiful' and 'love' He sighed, one of the things he hoped to get away from was that fan club of his and it seemed that there was one forming in front of his eyes. Suddenly two auburn haired masses crossed his line of vision. He felt a grip on each one of his shoulders and turned to face his attackers.

"Hitachiin-san? What are you-" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted him and said, "Just come with us. We have a proposition for you!" The two continued to drag Yuki across the floor and many onlookers stared in confusion. After much dragging the twins stopped. He was let go of and stared at the large door in front of him. Wait. This looked familiar.

"Yuki-kun! Let's go!"

"Wait, where exactly are we going?"

"Don't question! Do you want us to drag you again?" breathing loudly, Yuki opened the doors and saw the group from earlier.

"Yu-chan!" was the loud cry heard from Honey as he approached Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, I have something to ask you. Do you wish to join a club of ours?"

"Well, that depends on the type of club," Yuki seemed very cautious of Tamaki's tone as it reminded him of Shigure's whenever he was playing tricks on his editor.

"We are a host club! All of us are members of the host club," Tamaki announced. Yuki raised his eyebrows a bit.

"What exactly do you guys do?"

"We entertain ladies of course!" Entertaining women? No way.

"I'm sorry, Suoh-san. I cannot accept that request. If you may please move out of my way. I must be going now,"

"Yuki-kun, I don't think that would be very wise. Seeing as I know that you wore a dress at your former schools cultural festival. I won't hesitate to let this little secret slip out, if you don't accept our offer," His eyes became wide. How did he find out about that? Struggling to find a decision, he breathed out, "Fine, I'll do it,"

"But Tono, what kind of type will he be? From what we see, he would be the princely type right?" The twins asked from their position on one of the room's large couches.

"Type?" The host club surrounded Yuki observing his face.

"Well, he does look a lot like a girl-" Kaoru started, "Yuki-kun are you sure you aren't a woman?" Hikaru finished.

"What? I assure you I am a boy,"

"Mysterious?" Honey provided.

"I don't think that would work, Honey-senpai. Kyoya-senpai is already mysterious," Hikaru said.

"You've got it all wrong!" The loud sound of a high-powered motor filled the room. Renge burst out and smiled.

"Who is she?" The question went ignored as the girl came extremely close to Yuki's face. He backed away slightly, yet the girl still followed. She still came close up to his face until Kyoya spoke up.

"Renge, please give the new member some personal space," Renge backed away slightly after smiling.

"Obviously our new member will be the Bishonen type!"

"What?"

"A boy with feminine features. Yuki-kun, you have feminine features!" Yuki internally face palmed. This was going to be difficult.

O.O

**UGH. This is such a late update. I couldn't figure out Yuki's type without smashing my keyboard multiple times and getting: ajsdkghwoigasd. Ah. Have a nice night lovelies. **


	6. Not your Toy

**Hey peeps. Anyway, look it's another chapter! Read on lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Which makes me a peasant the anime department. **

**Recap:**

**"Obviously our new member will be the Bishonen type!" **

**"What?"**

**"A boy with feminine features. Yuki-kun, you have feminine features!" Yuki internally face palmed. This was going to be difficult. **

O.O

Renge returned back to her high-power motor and disappeared into oblivion.

_'I thought this was a music room?'_

"I think I see it!" Honey said happily, "Yu-chan, you really do look like a girl!" Tamaki brought his hands to his face in amazement and said, "Yes, Mother! How will we use this? Who would Yuki-kun host with? Or maybe he'll host alone like my dau-. Son. Yeah. Son. Haha,"

"Did you just call Fujioka-san your daughter?" Yuki tilted his head to the right in confusion and squinted at the girl. Then his eyes widened. "Why is Fujioka-san dressed as a male?" The twins jumped up from their position on the couch and surrounded Yuki.

"What? Haruhi's the manliest guy we know!" The twins said dramatically. Yuki just answered bluntly, "No, I believe Fujioka-san is a female,"

"You are obviously mistaken Yuki-kun. Haruhi is a boy!" Tamaki looked very nervous. He then turned to Haruhi who just sighed.

"Senpai, that's alright. Yes, Yuki-kun I am a girl," Haruhi slumped her shoulders before sitting down in the sofa that the twins previously resided in.

"Yuki-kun, may I ask how you were able to tell?" Kyoya was still very mystified by the boy and wanted to talk to him specifically.

"Well, I had my suspicions since this morning, but I was still slightly groggy so I shook it off. But, when Suoh-san had that little slip of tongue I verified it for myself," Yuki grabbed his things and made a beeline for the grand doors. "If that's all I must be going now,"

"Mori-senpai! Grab our newest member and take him to the dressing room! Hikaru! Kaoru! I need sketches of our newest cosplay! Haruhi! I need you to get the commoner coffee from the back room! Honey-senpai, sit there and eat cake! Mother! Come with me!" Everyone did what was told, for the exception of Honey who simply sulked and muttered, "Guess everyone was too busy,"

Yuki simply stared at the teen who was about a head taller than him. Mori gripped the smaller teen by his arms and carried him to the dressing areas. Yuki was unceremoniously plopped onto a sofa by Mori and the teen left without a word. Tamaki's head popped in and he waltzed in with Kyoya on his heels.

"YUKI-KUN! Are you ready for your first day as a host?!" The boy being yelled at blinked.

"Today? I don't even know what to do. Let alone be good at it," Just as Tamaki was about to reply to the black haired boy interrupted.

"What Tamaki means, is that you are simply going to observe the club. It is decided that starting tomorrow you will start working alongside Tamaki," Kyoya grabbed the curtain separating the three from the ladies outside. "Yuki-kun, Tamaki, come along. First lesson of the day, you shouldn't keep them waiting. It could hurt profit,"

II

By the end of his so called observing, Yuki had confirmed that the Hitachiin twin's reminded him too much of Shigure and Ayame with their act. Or at least he thought it was an act. Who knows what those two could've done in their high school years. Yuki shivered at the thought and looked back at his new club members. Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka had pleaded for Yuki to call him by his nickname and each time those large eyes watered, Yuki could only agree. This boy reminded him a whole lot of Momiji. They both liked sweets and were both older than most believed. His cousin, Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka showed great comparison to white Haru. That placid face was both apparent in the both of them. Haruhi Fujioka was the probably the only one other than Kyoya Ootori that he could actually tolerate. Somehow this girl sort of reminded him of Honda-san. He wasn't sure in what way yet, but it was there. Kyoya Ootori, was manipulating from what he could tell. However he was also the one that the Hitachiin twins called Shadow King. Thinking more about it, Yuki concluded that this boy was the one who would control the others from the shadows like his nickname implied. He looked up at the grandfather clock residing in the right corner of the room. Yuki sighed. Only a day and already he had a fan club and was the 'Bishonen' of the Host Club. Great. He was about to get up from his position on the small couch in an isolated corner of the large room when Hikaru and Kaoru called him.

"Yuki-kun! Meet our costumers!" Hikaru said. Kaoru simply faked a pout and whispered, "Ne, Hika. You're not going to leave me for him are you?" Hikaru eyes widened and pulled his brother close, "He may be attractive, but not as beautiful as you in my eyes Kao," At this line, the three girls watching with bitten lips squealed and fainted. The silver haired boy simply blinked and thought to himself, _'People enjoy watching this?' _ He shrugged lightly and continued to move closer to Hikaru.

"Yes, Hitachiin-san? Is there something you needed?" The girls fully recovering from their 'fangasms' simply stared at this boy.

"We just wanted you to meet our customers, Yuki-kun," Kaoru said while moving his hand to focus on the three girls who were gushing over this new boy.

"Why hello there," Yuki said with ease. He was still unsure of what to do exactly, yet the girls seemed convinced.

"Hello!" The three girls giggled simultaneously and subconsciously fixed their hair.

"He's joining the club tomorrow!" Tamaki said bursting randomly into the group. The girls who had requested him were very curious and being the person he was Tamaki led them to the teen.

"Eh, Tamaki-kun, what's his type? He looks so princely like you," said one of the girls.

"Dear princess, his type is not a prince. Although his is very prince like, he is much more fitting to be the Bishonen," The girls eyes widened and burst into little a sea of "KAWAII~" Yuki simply smiled his trademark princely smile, but on the inside he felt the need to murder someone for humiliating him this much. He would much rather be at the main house than here. And that was quite a scary place to be.

II

As the last of the girls had been ushered out of the room, Yuki was suddenly glomped by Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru joined in and soon announced.

"We can't wait to dress up our new toy!" Although his eyes were hidden behind his bangs, Yuki's eyes widened. Hey pushed the three teens off of him and whispered, "Don't call me that. Don't call me your toy," The room seemed to lower in temperature as soon as the teen said that. Yuki grabbed his things mechanically and went out of the room.

_**Yuki-kun, you know that you are just a toy. No one loves you. No one will ever love a filthy, lying, disgusting rat like yourself. Even your own mother and brother hate you. I bet they don't even realize you exist. **_

O.O

**Hey. Dear reviewers, I need ideas to incorporate into different chapters. They don't have to be huge ideas, but tiny ones. Like Hikaru and Kaoru being amazed by Yuki's feminine qualities so much that they decide to like draw a picture of him. Then they sell it for like a huge lump of money. XD I got that from another fic. Anyways, I need ideas. Any will do. Sorry for the very boring chapter. Well. Maybe not the end, but hey. **


	7. Laundry Time!

**Why hello there readers. I'll keep this AN short. The bottom one is going to be uber long.**

**Disclaimer: I own the mochi bought with my mother's money. In reality, I don't own anything.**

**Recap:**

**"We can't wait to dress up our new toy!" Although his eyes were hidden behind his bangs, Yuki's eyes widened. Hey pushed the three teens off of him and whispered, "Don't call me that. Don't call me your toy," The room seemed to lower in temperature as soon as the teen said that. Yuki grabbed his things mechanically and went out of the room. **

_**Yuki-kun, you know that you are just a toy. No one loves you. No one will ever love a filthy, lying, disgusting rat like yourself. Even your own mother and brother hate you. I bet they don't even realize you exist. **_

O.O

The teen had walked along the route that would've normally taken him around thirty minutes to return home. Unfortunately, he was too caught up in thinking and missed the turn he was supposed to take. He had only realized this fact once he had walked all the way to the shopping district. He looked up and found the only shop he would never go in. Ever. He looked at the sky. The clouds had claimed the sky once again and it was starting to sprinkle. The boy sighed and made a choice. He still wouldn't be entering his brother's dreadful shop, but he would sit out below the awning outside of his shop. He started over to the door of the shop and waited. The rain just didn't seem to stop. Nature must be hating on him. Seeing that he was going to be there for a while, he pulled out his small composition notebook. He opened up the Trigonometry textbook that was inside of his bag and started working on multiple problems. Time had passed quickly and the next time Yuki looked up, the rain had started to lighten up. He slowly moved all his items into his bag and checked the time on his watch. Six already. Calculating how much time he had for the rest of the day, he planned accordingly. He would get home at about Seven thirty. He would head to his garden to pick the leeks and return home. Honda-san would have dinner prepared by then and he could finish his homework after that. During the time of his thinking, he did not realize that he was already at his garden. He placed his things at the rock closest to his base and began to pluck the leeks carefully from the still moist soil.

**Yuki-kun, your my toy to play with. Nothing more. You can be nothing more than that. Something as deceiving as you shouldn't even have the privilege of being my toy. Luckily for you, I like you the most. Isn't that such an honor Yuki-kun? **

_**It was never a privilege when you would hurt me. **_

**Are you going to die? Yuki? Are you dying? ...How pathetic.**

_**I wanted to die then. I am pathetic. **_

**Stop throwing tantrums! Why can't you obey! Yuki! I will hit you!**

Yuki touched is face. He didn't even realize that angry tears were streaming down his face. Trying to calm himself, he set down the leeks and gripped the rock closet to his base. His breathing was very labored and he took large breaths. Finally after fifteen minutes of sitting there and recollecting his thoughts, Yuki grabbed the leeks and his things carefully. He made his way down the path back to the house

II

"Honda-san? May I speak with you?" said Yuki's quite voice after the rest of the household had retired for the night. Tohru was silently folding clothes in the living room. At the sound of his voice she jumped a little.

"Yuki-kun? I had no idea you were still awake," Yuki moved closer and sat next to the girl. Seeing that there was a lot of laundry in the pile, Yuki picked up the first piece he saw and began folding. Tohru smiled and continued the conversation, "You wanted to talk to me Yuki-kun?"

"It's nothing that important Honda-san. I'm sure you can continue your folding," Yuki said as he struggled to make the folds as perfect as the girl beside him.

"Well, Yuki-kun tell me about your day!" The boy paused in his folding and hid his face behind his bangs. The girl's eyes widened and quickly said, "Eh, that's okay if Yuki-kun doesn't want to!"

"No, it's okay Honda-san. My day's been eventful, that's for sure," Yuki finally brought his face up and faced the girl. She smiled and the two continued their folding in peace. Ten minutes had gone by and when Tohru moved to get a new piece of clothing to fold, she saw that the teen had curled up under the pile of clothing. She giggled slightly and ran up the stairs. She returned carrying a pillow and a small pile of blankets. She gently removed the pile of clothing from the boy and switched it with the blankets. She hummed as she lifted Yuki's head up and placed the pillow under it. She continued folding until the last shirt was done and she brought all of them to their designated room. Before Tohru retired to her room, she looked at Yuki who was still sleeping soundly on the floor.

_'Good night Yuki-kun'_

II

"Hey, Kyoya. Don't you think Yuki-kun looks a little sulkish lately?" Tamaki was staring at the boy across the room and asked Kyoya who was writing in his notebook. It was their free period and many of the students were either lazing around our conversing with one another. Kyoya peered up from the notebook and said, "He does seem off,"

"Mother! Let's go visit our new son! Or the way Renge would say, daughter!" The two teens moved closer to the boy who was lazily writing notes in his composition book. He seemed to take no notice of the figures beside him and continued taking notes into his book.

"Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" The boy stared up at the two in front of him and replied, "Yes, I am alright. Slightly stiff from falling asleep on the floor though," When the boy had woken up this morning he had no recollection of falling asleep on the floor. All he remembered was talking to Honda-san while folding laundry. When he had woken up again he shoulders were very stiff. He sighed.

"On the floor? I never knew commoner's had to sleep on the floor!" Tamaki hugged the shorter and continued, " Yuki-kun, I never knew commoners were so traditional still!"

"I do own a bed Suoh-san, it's just that I didn't fall asleep on it yesterday," Yuki said saying the end very slowly. Kyoya was smiling slightly at his friend's stupidity, but it was concealed by the notebook.

"Yuki-kun! Guess what!" Tamaki was still clutching the boy and was slightly shaking him.

"What?"

"There's no host club today! Your training is the most important so instead you'll start tomorrow," the blonde was clearly excited while Yuki had a look of discomfort.

"Tamaki, I think you're hurting him," Kyoya put bluntly. The blonde released and gripped Yuki's hand.

"Yuki! Onward to your training!" Tamaki ran out of the room and dragged the silver haired boy behind him.

"Class is not even over yet!"

II

"Watch carefully, Yuki-kun. You place your pinky out before you set your cup down to prevent any sound from occurring," Tamaki was performing the same technique he had shown Haruhi and like her Yuki wasn't even paying attention. He was staring out the window waiting for this monotonous lesson to end. Hikaru and Kaoru had an idea and tapped Yuki on the shoulder. "Yuki-kun, can we come to your house tomorrow?" Unsure of what question was asked he just answered, "Yes, sure," His eyes widened and came to the realization that they asked to come to his house.

"What. No, you are not allowed to come to my house," The twins just smirked and said, "You already agreed! No taking it back!"

"Yay! We're going to Yu-chan's house!" Honey said. Haruhi said to Yuki, "Keep them out of your bedroom, who knows what they're going to shuffle through,"

"It's decided! Tomorrow we're going to see where Yuki-kun lives! Yuki-kun your address! Mother, please write this down for safe keeping," Yuki sighed and pulled out a scrap piece of stationary and reluctantly wrote the address down. He handed the paper to Kyoya and sat back down.

"Damn it! Do you even know where you're going, stupid?!" Yuki turned his head to where he heard the faint noise and turned his head to the side. Honey noticed this and asked ,"Yu-chan? What are you looking at?"

"It's nothing Haninozuka-senpai," Yuki said shaking off that familiar voice.

"Yu-chan, I told you to call me Honey!" Suddenly the door creaked and out popped the head of a orange haired girl. The girls eyed widened and she moved inside.

"Onii-chan! Haru onii-chan was looking for you. I think he got lost," Yuki blinked and asked, "Kisa? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"Haru onii-chan wanted to come see you and I knew he was going to get lost, so I came with him," The girl had moved closer to her elder and was twirling her fingers.

"Yu-chan, is she your sister?" Honey asked from his new found spot on Mori's shoulders.

"No, she's my cousin. Kisa, is Honda-san with you as well?" The host club members were standing aside and watching the two interact. The twins came closer and asked, "Who's Haru onii-chan?"

"My other cousin. He gets lost frequently," Yuki said quietly and returned back to Kisa who still had yet to answer.

"Onee-chan is at home," The doors opened and out came a boy with dual-toned hair.

"Yuki," was all that was heard before he came floating towards the boy and clutched his uniform. After sighing, Yuki replied, "Hello, Haru,"

"Yuki, it's been such a long time since I've seen you," Hatsuharu said and hugged Yuki. The boy sweat dropped."You saw me just yesterday, how is that a long time?"

"It is for me,"

"Hello, may I ask who you might be?" Kyoya said professionally. Haru turned from Yuki's faced and looked up at the slightly taller male, "Sohma Hatsuharu. Call me Haru,"

The twins looked at the boy and said ,"His name is very similar to yours isn't it Haruhi?" The girl just nodded and looked at the boy with black and white hair.

"Is your hair natural? And how old are you?" Yuki eyes widened and stared at Haru looking for a reaction. Getting no sign of a black Haru he sighed.

"It's natural," the boy said touching his hair, "I'm a first year," The other's eyes enlarged at this. He looked like a second year. The third music rooms doors opened for the third time that day.

"Stupid cow! You done yet? Just grab the damn rat and go!" said a brash teen with wild orange hair.

"Cow? Rat?" muttered all the host members excluding Kyoya and Mori.

"Nicknames. Haru's hair is black and white like a cow's and he just calls me the rat for no reason," said Yuki pulling the lie off with ease.

"You know that isn't true damn rat! Let's just get out of this snob infested school," He said harshly while impatiently tapping his foot.

"Kyo, let's fight first," Haru said out of nowhere.

"Hell no! I'm not fighting you here!" Kyo was still near the door and was yelling at the boy who came closer. The ox smirked.

"What. You scared kitty?" Yuki sweat dropped. Black Haru had emerged. The host's were stunned at this boy's drastic personality change. Kyo was muttering to himself about how he couldn't believe how cocky that bastard was being. Emerged in his thoughts he never saw the head butt that came from Haru. Kisa obviously scared hugged Yuki's hips and said, "Haru onii-chan, please don't fight," This went unheard as the two teens started punching each other and attempting kicks.

"They do this often?" Kyoya said watching their fight. Yuki answered, "Yes, quite a lot actually," Haru hearing his first loves voice sidestepped from Kyo's punch an moved to Yuki, grabbing his chin.

"Yuki, when we get home, I'll be sure to make sure we have a special moment since I don't see you at school anymore," Haru said this in a lustful tone and continued to move in closer before Kyo yanked him back.

"Geez, get a room you two!" Yuki was clearly fed up with all of this fighting and looked down at the girl glued to his hips. "Kisa? Can you let go? I'm going to break up this fight," The girl nodded and let go of his shirt. The silver haired teen blocked both of the oncoming attacks and gripped both of their arms and flipped them back. Haru was the first to move and asked, "What happened?" The boy sighed and turned to the hosts.

"Meet, my cousins. Hatsuharu Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Kisa Sohma,"

II

After much talking, Haru, Kyo, and Kisa decided to wait outside.

"Wah! Yu-chan can you do martial arts?" Honey asked.

"I stopped training when I was about twelve, but I know the basics," Yuki shrugged and sat down.

"But, you were able to stop those two from hurting each other. And orange head certainly looks advanced," The twins said.

"He's never been able to beat me, no matter how hard he trains," Yuki was obviously bored and rest his head in his hands.

"Yu-chan! You should spar against Takashi!"Honey was smiling brightly and was pointing to his cousin.

"Since we have decided to go to Yuki-kun's house after school tomorrow, why not spar there? I doubt our Music Room can take any more damage," The shadow king said from his position on one of the elegant tables.

"Yay! Takashi I want to fight Yu-chan after you! Don't worry Yu-chan, I'll go easy on you!"

"I doubt you have to go easy on him Honey-senpai." Haruhi said from her position next to Yuki. If he was able to stop those two from killing each other, then she was pretty sure he could hold up in a fight against Mori and Honey.

O.O

**Thanks to Humanized Serenity for the amazing ideas! :D Lurv you. My Plotline is all messed up. Too many things in one chapter and not enough in the next. XD Is anyone to OOC? Anyways, most of the ideas in this chapters are from them with my demented twists. Mwahaha. Review gai's. Or else Tama-chan will be thrown down a well with no one to save him. Hah. Just kidding. Hika-chan will be thrown down the well instead. ^^ And now my reviewer's are scared for my mental health. **


	8. A Fight and Unfortunate Accident

**^^I fixed the last chapter's format slightly. Thanks for all your support, reviewers new and old. Not like you're dirty forty-five year old perverted men. Hmm. Are you? **

**Edit: This chapter has a scene quite similar to another fanfic: Operation Host. At least I think that's the name. I don't remember anything about seeing a fight scene in that fic, since I've only read up to chapter five, but it's really similar now that I've read up to it. **

**Disclaimer: Yesterday, I bought a Fruits Basket wall scroll. Well, that's all I really own. **

**O.O**

"Takashi! Aren't you excited to see Yu-chan's house?"

"Un,"

"What about you Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" The twins being mentioned smirked and responded. They had planned this before Yuki actually agreed to even let them visit their house.

"Yup. We're going to raid Yuk-kun's closet," The twins continued smirking and Haruhi thumped the back of their heads. "You shouldn't do that to other people's personal belongings!" The two fell over slightly and regained their balance.

"Sorry. But we make no promises of the outcome of Yuki-kun's closet," Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all making their way outside where they would meet up with Kyoya, Tamaki, and Yuki.

"Hey, Honey-senpai, are you really going to go easy on Yuki-kun?" The twins asked curiously. The boy who was on Mori's shoulder's answered, "Well, I want to see what Yu-chan can do before I can attack him," Honey said innocently, "Takashi? Should I bring weapons?" The only girl in the group of five eyes widened.

"I don't think that's a good idea senpai," Haruhi said as she looked up at the boy who was sucking on his lollipop. He tilted his slightly and asked, "Why not Haru-chan?"

"We're going to his house. I doubt his parents would appreciate weaponry in his home," Haruhi explained as the five of them made their way outside. The weather was tolerable today, with the occasional gust of wind.

"Yu-chan!" exclaimed the blonde boy as he jumped off Mori's shoulders, "Are we going now?" The silver hair boy sighed and answered, "Yes, actually. I hope you are capable of walking for a considerable amount of time,"

"Why can't we just take a car? We can call ours right now," the twins added. They didn't want to walk that far. Yuki shook his head.

"We can't. I live in a isolated area. Only my cousin's car can come through," he specified," And he has to park it off to the side and walk the remaining distance," Kyoya entered the conversation.

"Yuki-kun, can you please describe more about where you live?" Kyoya opened up his notebook and took out a pen.

"Of course, Ootori-san. I live in a forest," was all Yuki said before briskly beginning his trek. Kyoya raised an eyebrow while the others simply questioned their newest members home.

"Wah! Yu-chan! Why do you live in a forest?!" The answer was never heard as the Host Club caught up to the boy.

II

Many questions were thrown at the teen during the time spent on walking to the Yuki's home. The trip which normally took a mere thirty minutes took double that time. Honey had fallen asleep on Mori's back the first twenty minutes into the journey. The twins would constantly complain that their hair was going to become messed up by the wind.

"Yuki-kun? When are we getting there? Our hair is going to be messed up!" said the twins whiny voice.

"Please, be patient a while longer," Yuki said peering at the sky above him, "We're nearly there," The twins muttered, but continued walking forward. Five minutes later, Yuki stopped in front of a cliff.

"My home is down there, we have to take one more path and then we'll be at my home," Tamaki stood amazed by the traditional feel of the home and asked, "Yuki-kun, is anyone home?" The teen paused to think and finally answered, "Not at the moment," '_And that is why it is perfectly fine to bring you guys here in the first place,'_ The boy atop Mori's shoulder's stirred and asked:

"Yu-chan? Why is no one home?"

"They're just out today," The group moved down the hill and finally reached Yuki's home.

"It's really small," the twins announced, "Not as small as Haruhi's apartment though," Haruhi's eye twitched and said, "Yuki-kun, your house looks very nice," The teen smiled and walked up to the porch.

"Come on in," The boy said and opened the door. Tamaki was the first to enter and the rest piled in one by one. They looked around and Hikaru and Kaoru started, "We're going exploring!"

Yuki blinked and faced Haruhi, "What do they mean by that?" The girl shrugged and answered, "Just let them do whatever they want. It's much less stressful,"

Tamaki found a kotatsu and his face lit up, "Look Kyoya! A kotatsu!" He ran up to the small table and snuggled under the thick blanket. As he watched the scene unfold, he felt a tug on his blazer. When he looked down, he saw large eyes staring at him.

"Yu-chan, our fight," Honey asked and pulled the boy outside. Mori followed close behind and when Tamaki heard fight his head shot up.

"Mother, let's go watch," Haruhi turned her head and decided to follow along as well. Everyone, other than the twins, went outside and followed Yuki to a small clearing. Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, and Haruhi, stood off to the side and watched as the two teens took a basic stance.

"Yu-chan, don't worry. I'll go easy on you!" The teen moved suddenly and a kick was blocked to Yuki's face. Yuki sidestepped like he usually did when Kyo fought him and went for a sweep to Honey's legs. Honey jumped and landed perfectly. He looked up and gave Yuki a look. 'I'm not going easy on you now Yu-chan,'

Honey immediately went in for multiple strikes, each of them missing when Yuki gracefully dodged each punch with ease. Yuki, seeing an opening through the final strike kicked Honey in the side, causing him to slide to the left. Honey keeping his eyes focused on Yuki's feet produced his Kagenui* and threw them at Yuki's feet.

"I thought I told him not to bring weaponry?!" Haruhi was very worried about Yuki seeing his eyes widen slightly just as he back flipped and pressed his hands against the dirt. Smiling slightly Yuki sprinted towards Honey at light speed. Seeing the quick move Honey jumped and produced another weapon: smoke bombs. Haruhi coughed lightly and scanned through the clouds and searched for any sign of defeat. Yuki was trembling slightly, but did not fall. Honey paused momentarily and said, "Yu-chan's good!" Kyoya leaned forward and squinted. Something was not right about him. Shaking his thought away he looked again at the fight. Honey had went in for a kick, but spun at the last moment to switch the point of connection. While Yuki's hands were in position for a block from the face, Honey connected at the right side of his ribcage. Yuki gasped and slid backwards but did not fall. Instead Yuki clutched his side, but continued sidestepping from each of Honey's kicks. His eyes drooped slightly and he clutched his chest.

"Mitsukuni , stop," said Mori's monotone voice. Tamaki and Kyoya ran up to the boy who was now bent over and coughing multiple times.

"You have asthma don't you Yuki-kun?" Seeing the slight nod of the still coughing boy, Kyoya loosened the tie around Yuki's neck. Unbuttoning the first three buttons on his blazer Kyoya told Haruhi, "Look for his room and an asthma inhaler. Tamaki, grab my cell phone and dial my familie's hospital," Yuki was still conscious for the most part and shook his head.

"Call. Hatori-san. Number. On. Kitchen. Counter" Yuki said in between wheezes and multiple spasms of coughing. Hikaru and Kaoru came rushing out of the door followed by Haruhi and Tamaki. They took sight of the silver haired boy and moved closer. Tamaki held the phone practically screaming into the phone. "Sohma-san! Yuki-kun is having an asthma attack!" Kyoya motioned for Tamaki to give him the phone. Staring at the boy lying in front of him, he saw that his breathing was still labored and his face was very pale.

"Sohma-san, I believe we are going to need your assistance at Yuki-kun's home," After a short conversation Kyoya motioned to Mori.

"Mori-senpai, please help me moved Yuki to inside the house," Honey was crying and clutching on Mori's pant leg saying that he was sorry to Yuki multiple times, "YU-CHAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO GET HURT!" The silver hair boy's blinked his half lidded eyes and just coughed into his hand. When Honey saw his eyes close, Honey's eyes widened and started wailing, "I KILLED YU-CHAN!"

O.O

**K. Gai's I know it's a late up date at like 10 at night, but don't blame me for being a slow writer. Was the fight scene okay? I'm probably the most violent person that doesn't know how to write a fight scene. XD Anyway, there will be no update tomorrow. Sorry! My internet's getting fixed. I don't know when I'll get it back. If I get it back before 9, I'll post an update. Lurv you. **


	9. Smiling but Not Truly

**Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I've deprived my readers enough. This chapter uses first person views. My first try doing this in a while. Forgive me if any characters are OOC. Constructive criticism is always accepted. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: If only... Never mind. Let's just say I don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran High school Host Club. It would probably be a massive fail...**

**O.O**

"We're going exploring!" was what Hikaru and I had said right after we took sight of Yuki-kun's house. Even though it was small, it seemed interesting enough.

"Kaoru, you have the things in you backpack?" my twin brother had said as he motioned to the item lying on my back. I grinned back at him, "Of course, why wouldn't I have this?" We laughed and took the first sight of the first door we saw. I pulled open the door and my eyes widened. Hikaru wasn't paying any attention and slipped over the large amount of trash in this room. He shook his head and got up.

"This room's so messy. Doesn't Yuki-kun have maids or something?" I rolled my eyes and said to him, "Hika, he doesn't have a maid. I don't think this is his room anyway. He looks to clean to have a room like this,"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be the one to have a book like this in his room either," Hikaru said to me picking up a book. I leaned in closer and read the title, Summer-Colored Sigh.

"An amazing drama about two teenage boys fighting over the only girl who has captured their heart. Will the handsome, princely boy steal her heart? Or will the boy with anger managements problems?" Hikaru flipped over the back and read the summary in a dramatic voice. We stared at each other and laughed. He threw the book at me and I stared at the author's name as we walked up the stairs. Kiritani Noa?* Never heard of them. I looked up from the book and went to Hikaru, who was in front of another room.

"I think this one's it," Hikaru stepped in the room and searched for any information that it was owned by Yuki-kun. I stared at the room. It was pretty boring. A bookshelf and futon in the middle of the room. Maybe it was his parents room?

"It looks like his parents room, Hika," I told him as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Maybe, but why is there only one futon?" Hikaru asked me and I simply shrugged.

"Maybe he has a brother," Hikaru turned and went to the room across from the one we were just in. I slid open the door and blinked. It was pink.

"Ne, Hika. Do you think this is Yuki-kun's room?" I started laughing and my twin brother did too.

"Probably. Or it could be his sister's," I sat on the edge of the western style bed and stared at the little trinkets on the dresser. Curiously, I got up and gripped the picture frame housing a photo of a orange haired woman. My twin came from behind me and draped his arm across my right shoulder. He tilted his head, inspecting the picture.

"It's probably whoever's room this is," I put the picture down and stared at the frame the left of it. There were three girls. One tall blonde girl, a shorter brunette and one with a long black braid.

"Kaoru! Let's go to the next room," I jumped slightly and set down the frame and gripped my backpack. I turned my head and saw the flash of my brother's bright hair.

"I think this might be Yuki-kun's room!" my brother said happily. He motioned to my backpack as he opened the closet. He pulled out many articles of clothing which I noticed were all Chinese styled. I pulled out the item of attack and handed it to Hikaru. While he was busy with that, I decided to take a look at all the items strewn around Yuki's room.

I let my fingers dance against his desk until I got to a road bump. Picking up the item I stared at it. A ticket to a commoner's movie? I set that back down and picked up a picture frame next to it. Yuki-kun and that boy from yesterday. Hatsuharu was it? Neither of them were paying any attention, but they were smiling. I stared at Yuki-kun's eyes closer. Yuki-kun. His eyes were very dark. A hidden pain hidden behind a smiling face. I frowned. What kind of secrets was he hiding? Even Kyoya-senpai couldn't figure anything about him other than the basic facts.

"-ru!" I blinked and turned to the sound.

"Kaoru! Something's wrong downstairs. Tono's having a fit," Hikaru had set down my backpack and was standing outside of the doorframe. We ran down the stairs in unison and saw Haruhi going up the opposite way. We collided and Haruhi got up.

"Where is Yuki-kun's room? I need to get his inhaler!" Her voice was incredibly rushed as she pushed me out of the way and ran up the remaining distance. My brother followed after her and started saying, "The second door on the left. Why do you need his inhaler?" She never responded as she started shifting through the things on his desk and finding nothing ran out of the room. I stared at her and started running after her.

Tamaki nearly crashed into the girl and was clutching the telephone. His eyes widened and started screaming into the phone, "Sohma-san! Please come quickly!" the three of us followed after him and stumbled out of the door. I stared as I saw Kyoya huddled over a limp figure. That's Yuki-kun! Hikaru and I couldn't move as we watched Tamaki run around like a chicken without its head. Kyoya motioned for the phone and Tamaki finally shut his mouth and stared. We moved closer unconsciously and stood there until Mori was asked to carry Yuki-kun inside. I remember the picture I saw inside in his room.

Those eyes... All I could think about were those eyes. Hidden by a facade. Maybe he was just like Hikaru and I...

II

**Third Person View**

Seven people huddled around an unconscious figure lying on a futon. The sole girl of the group had searched upstairs and finding the futon in the bland room brought it down the stairs. There was sniffling heard which came from the tiny blonde boy sitting in the lap of the tallest boy.

"I killed him Takashi!" The boy said in between sniffles and buried himself inside the blazer of his cousin.

"Honey-senpai, you did not kill Yuki-kun. His elder cousin will be here shortly to care for him," Kyoya said quietly as he wrote in his black notebook.

"What about his parents, Kyo-chan?" Honey said in a small voice as he turned to look at the boy resting silently in the middle of the group, "Why didn't Yu-chan tell us to call them?" There was a pregnant pause. Kyoya spoke up and answered the question given to him.

"I'm not quite sure of the answer Honey-senpai," Kyoya said behind his notebook. It had been ten minutes since the phone call. Everyone sat around awkwardly and simply stared off into space. Haruhi decided to make good use of her time by taking out her history textbook and writing in notes. The twins simply watched her and stole glances at the pale boy in the middle of them. A mere thirty seconds passed before a car engine was heard off in the distance. The slamming of two doors and car lock was heard and voices approaching the door. In came a familiar figure and a completely new figure.

"Ha-san, who are these people?" said the black haired man standing next to Hatori. Ignoring the comment, Hatori ushered the teens to moved out of the way. He bent down and took out the stethoscope from his medical bag. The host's watched in apprehension and stared as the man spoke out to the other who was now smoking a cigarette.

"Watch how much he's eating, and no more smoking when Yuki is in the area,"

"Ha-san! I can't smoke anymore? Why are you so mean?" Shigure said with a whine. The doctor put away his supplies and faced Kyoya.

"Thank you for calling me. It was only a mild attack, but he'll be fine after some rest," He got up and walked out with the man. In a hushed tone, "Don't act like that Shigure. If you disobey these rules, I'll make sure to deal with you personally,"

"Well, let's go fetch the children shall we?" Shigure said as the two of them returned back to the car and drove off to Kaibara. Kyoya wrote down his observations of the two men and looked back to the group in front of him. Tamaki was playing with his fingers, Honey was staring at the sleeping boy, Mori was wandering around the house, Haruhi was working on her History notes, while the twins had stolen some paper to draw with. Many minutes had passed before the silver haired teen finally woke up, although somewhat groggy. He rubbed his eyes a moment before realizing that there were seven pairs of eyes with piercing gazes looking straight at him.

"Yu-chan! You're not dead!" Honey said as he hugged Yuki tightly. The rest of the group was relieved. Everyone for the exception of Haruhi had given a slight hug to the boy who was still resting on the futon. Tamaki seeing how his daughter had not hugged the boy, pushed her forward. The girl did not expect the puff of smoke after her hips had collided to the boy.

'What? Smoke?'

O.O

**Lol. I'm so mean. XD There will be another update today. Maybe. I don't know. UGH. Never mind. Check back tomorrow to see for sure. **

*** I think that's Shigure's Pen Name. Not sure. The summary of the book was completely random. Did you see the reference? **


	10. The Smallest of Words

**Apparently the people who "fixed" my internet connection, didn't do a good job. *Sigh* Blame them. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't anything. Darn. **

**Recap: (Gee, I haven't put this in a while) **

**"Yu-chan! You're not dead!" Honey said as he hugged Yuki tightly. The rest of the group was relieved. Everyone for the exception of Haruhi had given a slight hug to the boy who was still resting on the futon. Tamaki seeing how his daughter had not hugged the boy, pushed her forward. The girl did not expect the puff of smoke after her hips had collided to the boy. **

**'What? Smoke?'**

**O.O**

Coughing lightly, the group of seven stared in bewilderment. The smoke cleared quickly and looking for any sign of the resident of the home, they found nothing but his Ouran uniform. Honey gripped the periwinkle blazer and asked:

"Is Yu-chan running around naked?" The twins started giggling as the clutched their pants.

"Yuki-kun is given the liberty of streaking in his own home, but we finally get to see if he is actually a woman!" The twins had uttered these words at the same time and the rest of them could only stare at them. Tamaki took the liberty of searching through Yuki's discarded clothing and attempting to fold them neatly. Haruhi, taking matters into her own hands, grabbed the clothing from her senpai and started to fold it herself.

"Senpai, don't even try it," Tamaki pulled up Yuki's shirt and revealed a silver furred rat curled up into a ball. Tilting his head, he tossed the shirt to Haruhi and picked up the rat gently. He eyed it carefully before thrusting his hands to Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya, where do you think it came from?" Kyoya looking up from his notebook raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that from?" The rest of the hosts stopped talking with each other to see what Tamaki was holding.

"I found it under Yuki-kun's clothes," Tamaki smiled at the rat, "Isn't it cute?" Unknowingly to Tamaki, Yuki's eyes widened. The twins stared at Tamaki and shivered.

"We don't like rats," Kaoru said eyeing the rat carefully. Hikaru piped up and continued, "They always chewed through our stuff and they're disgusting," At that comment the rat scurried from out of Tamaki's palms and attempted in crawling up the stairs. Tamaki jumped and followed the rat who had made it halfway up the stairs before collapsing. A puff of pink smoke blocked the blonde teens vision. He coughed and moved his hand in front of his face to waft the smoke away. The rest of the host club followed their leader and also coughed lightly at the smoke.

"Yuki-kun?" Tamaki whispered as he saw the naked silver haired boy sprawled across the stairs trembling slightly. He removed his blazer quickly and draped it over the boy. The teen curled up into a small ball and lost consciousness.

"Tama-chan, the rat was Yu-chan?" Honey asked innocently as he peered over to Tamaki's huddled figure. The twins looked down at the ground and Haruhi moved closer to Tamaki. She stared at the teen covered by Tamaki's blazer and sighed.

"We shouldn't have come today,"

II

"Kyo-kun, what do you want for dinner today?" a brown haired girl said as she walked next to a taller boy with orange hair.

"It doesn't matter as long as there are no damn leeks," Kyo said bluntly as he walked ahead of Tohru.

"I'm sorry I made leeks last time! I didn't know and-"

"Just shut up. It doesn't matter anymore," Kyo said as the two continued walking out of school grounds just as they saw a black car. Kyo squinted and stared before the passenger side window rolled down.

"Children! Ha-san and I grace you with our presence. We've come to pick you up!" Shigure's annoying voice said through the window. Kyo just shook his head while Tohru smiled and thanked them both. They went in the car, carefully avoiding touching each other to prevent a transformation. As Hatori drove away from the school, Kyo stared out of the window. Observing the leaves changing colors seemed to distract him while Tohru was humming as she did her homework. Suddenly Tohru asked Kyo a very important question.

"Kyo-kun? Does Yuki-kun have to do the Literature assignment?"

"What? Yeah, stupid sensei kept reminding me to tell him,"

"Do you want to do the same topic Kyo-kun? It would be easier if we worked together!"

"It doesn't matter," Kyo saw the girls face falter slightly and then added, "You can pick the topic," She smiled and turned her head to look at the scenery before her. A few moments passed before Hatori turned off the engine and Shigure hopped out the car happily.

"Heads up Kyonkichi, Yuki-kun's friends are visiting!"

"What? I have to deal with those snobby bastards?!" Kyo yelled out. Tohru only had a look of confusion on and asked, "I wonder if they would like to stay for dinner. That would be wonderful!" The four of them walked down the remaining stretch of path before seeing a blonde boy running out of the house.

"Sohma-san! Please come with us!" said the small boy as he dragged Hatori's arm with much force. Shigure piled through the door quickly and Kyo and Tohru followed suit. Kyo, seeing the same faces that he did yesterday made a disgusted face.

_'These people...'_

Tohru's eyes widened at the amount of people in the room and that Yuki was resting underneath a thin sheet of blankets. Hatori was being talked to by Honey in a hushed tone. Hatori slowly called over the rest of the host club and lead them to another room. Tohru simply moved out of the room and began to prepare tea. Overhearing the hushed, stoic voice of the doctor she was able to make out a few words.

_'Rat'_

_'Smoke'_

_'Yuki'_

_'Cursed'_

_'Curse? They found out about the curse? But, all of them are boys, unless Yuki-kun transformed by stress. Yuki-kun, I hope you're alright._' While she was thinking, she had poured too much tea into one cup causing it to overflow and burn her finger. She jumped a little and ran over the sink. After soaking it in cold water, she took out a medical kit and put some salve on the burn. She continued to pour the tea into multiple cups and took out a tray. Placing each cup onto the tray, she hurried out of the kitchen. Kyo, who was working on his project, was the lone figure sitting in the room.

"Kyo-kun, would you like some tea?" She said quietly at the orange haired boy's side. He looked up and took a mug. After taking four small sips, he placed the mug on the kotatsu he was working at.

"Where's Yuki-kun and his friends? I was hoping to serve them tea," She said quietly. She knew where his friends were, but were unsure of where Yuki was.

"Damn rat's getting questioned by Hatori. Don't know why though," He said in an uncaring tone.

"Oh, and Shigure-san?"

"In his study or whatever it's called. Probably on the phone with that perverted snake," An awkward paused caused Tohru to set the tray down and start working on her work as well. The two worked in silence before seven host club members walked through the door. Tohru tried to hear the conversation while looking like she was working.

"Yu-chan looked really scared Takashi,"

"Mm,"

"Hikaru, I feel bad,"

"Yeah, so do I. At least you didn't say that rat's were disgusting,"

"I thought it though,"

"Mother, what do you think will happen?"

"Honestly, I have no idea,"

"Senpai, at least you helped him," was the last voice Tohru heard before getting up to serve the seven of them tea. "I wasn't sure what all of you would like, so I made tea for you. If there is something you would like me to make, please don't hesitate to ask,"

Tamaki was blown away at the girls politeness. He took two cups and smiled before handing it to Kyoya. The twins each took a cup and Hikaru whispered, "I thought Yuki-kun didn't have a maid," Kaoru said nothing as he stared at the girl.

_'Is this the one I saw in the picture?'_

Honey took a cup and politely asked, "May I have cake?" Tohru's smile burst and she hugged the elder slightly.

"Of course! What kind of cake?"

"Vanilla with lots of strawberries!" the boy laughed and hugged Usa-chan tightly. The girl walked out of the room after all of them had taken their share of tea.

"Takashi, she's really nice!" The tall boy replied with a small smile. Kyo just sat there staring at the seven of them before he finally said something.

"Why the hell are you all here?"

"Kyo-kun, that is not proper language for a gentleman!" said Tamaki. The orange haired boy just sighed loudly and yelled out, "Just answer the damn question!"

"Yu-chan invited us to his house. Why are you here Kyo-chan?"

"I live here," he put bluntly before returning back to his work. There was an awkward pause before Hatori and Yuki went into the room. Yuki's silver bangs hid his face and Honey approached the boy while clutching Usa-chan.

"Yu-chan, do you want to hold Usa-chan?" The boy simply shook his head and sat down next to Kyo without looking. Kyo shifted to the right in an attempt to move as far away as possible. Tohru returned with Honey's requested cake and saw Yuki at the kotatsu. Handing Honey his cake, she moved to Yuki and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yuki-kun are you alright?"

"Ah, yes I am Honda-san," The boy looked up and gave her a smile. Kaoru noticed something off about the boy.

'He's not really smiling...'

O.O

**I'm so sorry about the extreme shortness. I don't think I'll be able to update much this week. D: I know you probably hate me already, but I have two B's and that is the equivalent to an F in my standards. I have a test tomorrow and two on Wednesday. Wish me luck gai's. Next update will be tomorrow or if I'm not able to, Wednesday for sure. **


	11. Not even Seven

**^^ Here's another chapter and a new summary. :D Enjoi**

**Disclaimer: I have two B's. That is not good enough to be able to think of something as amazing as Ouran of Furuba. **

O.O

"Sohma-san, I think we saw something we aren't supposed to," Honey said in a hushed tone. Hatori eyebrows raised a millimeter before motioning to the host club. The twins were focused solely on watching the boy under the thin blankets. Not seeing the call, Haruhi grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the doctor. Kaoru and Hikaru made a noise and at that sound, Yuki blinked and sat up. The twins eyes lingered for half a second before turning their head and following the girl. The silver haired boy, seeing his clothing neatly folding next to him slowly pulled on his shirt. Robotically, he pulled on each piece of clothing and spied Kyo coming down from the stairs having changed out of his uniform. Kyo glanced at the boy and turned his head.

"Yuki, I believe we need to have a talk," Hatori's stoic voice said from the hallway. Yuki stood up and unconsciously gripped his t-shirt. He walked slowly to the area where he heard Hatori's voice. Keeping his head down, he watched his feet drag across the floor. The teen lifted his head up and saw the seven host club members staring at him. Hatori broke the pause.

"Yuki, please explain to me what happened after I left," Yuki raised his eyebrows and softly asked, "You were here?"

"Yu-chan, Sohma-san was here earlier because I thought I killed you during our fight," the smaller boy clutching the stuffed rabbit answered. Yuki curled his lips into an 'O' shape and thought about the question being asked.

"All I remember is waking up and-" Hatori cut him off.

"I've already explained about the curse. Explain what caused you to transform," He looked down. Although hidden behind his bangs, he bit his lip.

"Fujioka-san is a female," he finally spoke. Hatori eyed the girl carefully and then saw it. He dismissed the seven with a controlling voice.

"Do not tell of the curse. If you do, there will be consequences," Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey lowered their heads. Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi all kept level faces and turned to leave. Yuki was about to go up the stairs, when the Sohma doctor's voice stopped him.

"I'll have to speak to Akito-sama about this. You are coming along as well," the teen's face contorted to an expression of fear. He breathed out, "You can't make me go there,"

"I'm sorry Yuki-kun, you know it is what he wishes," Hatori watched as the boy's fists balled and he whispered, "When?"

"Tomorrow," was Hatori's blunt answer.

_'That's Saturday. I can make through the weekend with Akito at least.'_

"Alright," was all that was Yuki said before slowly making his way to the living space. There he saw Tohru serving tea and decided to sit at the kotatsu in the middle of the room. He felt Kyo move further away from him and didn't mind it.

"Yu-chan do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Shaking his head without looking up, he placed his hands in his lap and began to twirl them about. He heard Tohru's concerned voice.

"Yuki-kun, are you alright?" He stopped playing with his hands and smiled a fake smile.

"Ah, yes I am Honda-san," One of the Hitachiin's had an odd look on his face. He wasn't exactly sure who it was, but guessed saying, "Kaoru-san, is there something you needed?"

Kaoru surprised someone other than Haruhi could tell them apart said, "Hmm. Yuki-kun can we stay the night?" seeing Kyo's face change into a look of anger he added, "If your parents would be okay with it I mean,"

Tohru made an 'O' with her lips and hesitated, "Yuki-kun's parents don't live here," She stared at the boy being mentioned and added, "I'm sorry! It wasn't my place to answer a question being asked to Yuki-kun. I was being stupid and I just felt like I needed to say-" Kyo cut her off from saying anything more.

"Just. Stop. Damn rat's not even mad see?" he motioned to Yuki without even facing looking at him. She bit her lip. Yuki was staring at the kotatsu and said in a hushed tone.

"I don't think that would be a good idea if you stayed, Kaoru-san," There was a lengthy pause before Tamaki said something.

"I'm sure there would be enough space to accommodate all of us. And after all, it is a weekend. Mother and I planned to gather the group up anyway to go shopping at a commoner mall!" Kyoya glared.

"I do not remember planning anything with you," Hikaru and Kaoru's face lit up.

"Commoner shopping? Yes!" Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going,"

The twins snaked their arms over her, "Yeah you are. We're all going since Yuki-kun is a new member!"

"I can't attend either. I have," a short pause, "business to attend to,"

"So we aren't staying over at Yu-chan's house?" Honey asked eating his fifth slice of cake. Mori just replied with, "No,"

The twins deflated. All of them had returned back to their talking except for Kyoya who was scribbling down information in his notebook.

_'Sohma Yuki:_

_Is cursed by the Zodiac curse. When hugged by a member of the opposite sex or when they are stressed the cursed person will turn into their zodiac form. Duration of the zodiac form is unknown. _

_Is cursed with the rat spirit. _

_Does not live with parents. Unknown amount of family members.' _

Closing his notebook with a noise grabbed the attention of the other members in the room. They all turned their heads to the bespectabled boy and Tamaki declared, "Mother! We have decided to spend the night at Yuki-kun's house! Call you mansion to have all your clothing delivered!" Haruhi rose up.

"Senpai, I think you forgot about me. I'm not a rich bastard like yourself and don't live in a mansion," she put bluntly.

"You could just borrow her clothes," the twins pointed at Tohru. Tohru cocked her head.

"Fujioka-san is a girl? It's not like you don't look like a girl. Well, you don't but-" Tohru stopped after Haruhi just smiled at her.

"It's alright. Can we go to your room?" Tohru smiled slightly and lead the girl to her room.

"Yuki-kun, where can we stay?" Yuki, still sitting at the kotatsu, put his head into his hands. Glancing at the twins he said:

"You can stay in Kyo's room. Have fun with that," Kyo made a face and said angrily, "Damn it! Why do I have do I stay with them?" The twins smirked and dragged Kyo up the stairs.

"Let me go damn it!" Kyo yelled. Seeing this unsuccessful he yelled again, "IT'S NOT EVEN SEVEN YET!"

This left Kyoya, Tamaki, and Yuki in the room. Tamaki hugged Yuki from behind. The teen stiffened and Tamaki said, "Mother, we get to stay in Yuki-kun's room!" Kyoya shook his head and pushed up his glasses. Taking out his cell phone he dialed a number.

"Please have a set of sleeping clothes and everyday clothing delivered to this address," he said to the maid who answered the phone. Seeing that was all taken care of, he shut his phone and said to the blonde boy still cuddling the shorter male who looked very uncomfortable.

"Tamaki, seeing how it is only six, what do you wish to do before we all go to sleep?" Tohru who had re-entered the room with Haruhi spoke out.

"Let's play rich man, poor man!"

O.O

**Slow chapter. Eww. Don't you readers hate when I do that? On the other hand, I think I failed my tests. I'm not used to failing. I'm that kind of person that gets perfect scores on each test. Poo. Hey, gai's I love you all. Okay. You guys are the ones that make me want to continue writing. Oh, and about the yaoi, don't expect something M rated. I use a shared computer. I don't want to have my family asking why I am writing something about that. Have a nice day or night lovelies! ^^**


	12. Rich Man, Poor Man

**I have no idea how to play Rich Man, Poor Man. **

**Disclaimer: Well it looks like I need to do some butt-kissing to let the creators give me rights to Ouran and Furuba. I'm on it!**

O.O

"Rich man, Poor man?" Tamaki said. The name was familiar, but he couldn't remember why. "Rich man. Poor man," He put his thin hands up to his face and stroked.

"Where have I heard that before?" Tamaki continued his thinking while Kyoya simply stared. Finally, Kyoya spoke up and said, "I won against you and Haruhi," Tamaki's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Never speak of that moment mother!" Tamaki got up and shook his hand rapidly in front of the teen wearing glasses. He gripped Yuki's shirt and said, "I'll make Yuki-kun hit you if you do!" Yuki made a face at the discomfort before saying:

"I can hit you too. You are aware of that right?" Tohru just sweat dropped at all of the arguing and burst out saying, "I'll get my deck and ask if Haru-chan* wants to play as well," Tohru waltzed out of the room and ran up the stairs. Her braids had bounced up as she stepped on each single step. Turning left, she opened the door to her room and saw Haruhi with an opened textbook. The girl on the floor looked up from her work and smiled.

"Tohru-chan, is there something you needed?" Tohru said nothing as she started freaking out.

"You can use my desk. I'm sorry it's so messy! You shouldn't have to sit on the floor because of my clutter!" Tohru said as she cleared everything from her desk. She had even knocked a few items off it during the process. Haruhi picked up the pieces and handed them to Tohru before saying:

"It's alright. Thank you though," Tohru turned from the desk and showed Haruhi the cards.

"Do you want to play with the others downstairs?" Haruhi turned her head slightly confused and blurted out, "What game?"

"Rich man, Poor man!" the gi**r**l with her hair in braids said. Haruhi made a look of thought and said:

"I'd have to decline," Tohru smiled and asked instead, "Do you want to help me make dinner? I'm pretty sure Haru-chan's cooking is amazing!" Haruhi just laughed and closed her textbook before getting up.

"Sure. I don't think my cooking's all that great though. Can I borrow something to change into?" Tohru gave no reply as she shuffled through her closet. She handed Haruhi a light pink shirt as well as a pair of jeans that went up to the knee.

"I don't have anything longer, but I have skirts if you would like to wear one!" Seeing Haruhi shake her head, she pointed to the bathroom across the hall. Tohru opened the door a small bit after seeing Haruhi successfully make her way into the bathroom. What she saw in that very room, was chaos.

"Kaoru! Sedate the orange-top!" Hikaru said as he was shuffling through Kyo's closet.

"He knows martial arts! I can't do that!" Kaoru said right before Kyo twisted the younger twins arm and moved it to his back.

"Ow! Hikaru make him stop!" Tohru seeing the anger on Kyo's face screamed out:

"Kyo-kun please stop! You're hurting him!" Kyo seeing the girls worried face let go and moved his face.

"Psh. These twin bastards deserve it. Going through my stuff. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Kyo shouted at the end of his conversation with Tohru when he saw the twins now pulling out things from his drawer. Hikaru held up a black t-shirt.

"I'm surprised you actually fit in this. It's really cheap fabric too," Kaoru nodded and then laughed as he pulled out Kyo's cargo pants.

"Haha! These things went out of season a long time ago!" Kyo looked like he was going to strangle both of them. At the same time.

"Do any of you want to play Rich man, Poor man?" Tohru said. The twins seemed to engrossed in searching through Kyo's stuff.

"No," Kyo put bluntly.

"Yuki-kun's playing," At the sound of that, Kyo smirked.

"DAMN RAT'S GOING DOWN!"

II

"Tamaki, stop sulking," Kyoya said after the game of Rich man, Poor man had ended. Tamaki being depressed at his loss had retreated to the darkest corner of the room that was still near the kotatsu. Unfortunately, this was next to Yuki. Yuki, who had won the first two games, made Kyo give up and flip the kotatsu. After shoving his always handy leeks in Kyo's open mouth, Kyo had fainted. He had yet to wake up. After the first two wins, Kyoya had won the last three games, making Tamaki depressed that he had not won a single match.

"But, I have nothing to show my daughter that I'm worthy of something!" Tamaki said sulkily. His head was leaning against the silver haired inhabitant of the home. Yuki had attempted shaking him off, but sighed seeing that the blonde just gripped him harder.

"Yu-chan! I like your house!" was what Honey had said after returning with Mori. When Tohru had met up with them at the bottom of the stairs, they declared that they were to explore the house.

"Don't you like Yu-chan's house Takashi? It reminds you of your dojo doesn't it?" Mori just replied with an 'Un'. It most likely meant, 'Yes. It is very nice,' when translated.

"Yuki-kun? Tohru-chan needs your help carrying all the plates out" said the figure whose head popped out from the door frame. Yuki clamped his hands on Tamaki's shoulder and pushed Tamaki from him. He got up and walked through the door. When he entered he saw various dishes set on many plates. He looked at all the dishes set on the plates.

"Honda-san, I think this is a little too much. Even with all of the people,"

"You think so? At least, there will be leftovers!" Tohru said happily. Taking the first set of plates out, he smiled lightly at her. Haruhi was setting each tea filled mug on a tray and followed Yuki out the door. At the base of the stairs were the twins, who had finished their closet raid with success.

"Yes, commoner cooking!" they said in unison. After Haruhi had placed all the mugs in their respectable places, she thumped them both with the tray.

"Appreciate Tohru-chan's cooking. You're lucky she's nice enough to accommodate all of us anyway,"

"We were appreciating it!" Without a reply she sauntered back into the kitchen and left the tray on the kotatsu. Honey was simply playing with Usa-chan while Mori sat and watched the soft sounds of the rain. Tamaki seemed distracted by all the pictures on the wall, while the twins were still complaining about the now apparent bumps on their heads. Kyo had finally awoken and immediately spit out the leeks from his mouth.

"Damn rat!" Yuki simply ignored him as he put plates down on the kotatsu. Shigure randomly burst in and shouted:

"Ah, Tohru-kun you're cooking is so enticing I smelled it from my office!" Yuki glared at the man as he moved out of the room. He returned into the kitchen where the last few plates were done cooking. He placed each plate carefully along his pale arms and returned to the dining area.

"Yu-chan should be a waiter! You're really good at balancing all that food Yu-chan,"

"Ha, that's all that girly boy's gonna be. Good at girly things," Flinging a pair of chopsticks at the orange haired boy seemed to scare him enough.

"And all you're going to be able to do, is things that are fit for incompetent people like yourself,"

"Woah. Do that again Yuki-kun!" said Tamaki fascinated by the speed the chopsticks flew at Kyo.

"HELL NO! DAMN RAT BETTER NOT-" and he was cut off by another pair of chopsticks being thrown fairly close to his face. His face flushed in anger.

"I SAID STOP DAMN IT!" At that moment, Tohru walked in carrying a small cake covered in strawberries. Kyo stopped yelling and looked at the girl.

"I thought I would make a cake that all of you could share," and then she looked at Honey, "I made some more too!" Honey clapped his hands and then smiled. Hatori had come in sometime after and dinner had officially begun.

II

"Yu-chan where can Takashi and I sleep?" asked Honey after everyone had taken a turn in the shower after the very eventful dinner. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly and clutching Usa-chan close to his chest.

"There should be a guest room next to mine," Yuki said looking up from his Literature project. He pondered on the subject before continuing, "If you two don't mind sharing a room," Honey just smiled and hugged the boy at his hip.

"That's alright Yu-chan! Thank you for letting us stay here!" Honey ran out of Yuki's room and ran down the stairs to inform Mori. Honey ran into Kyoya and Tamaki along the way.

"Honey-senpai, where's Yuki-kun's room?" Tamaki asked.

"I think it's on the left side, the second room. Takashi and I get the spare room!" The two taller one's continued their way up the stairs and opened the second door like they were told. Kyoya held onto his black notebook and looked at the boy hunched over his desk. The silver haired teen looked up at the two figures that had entered the room and stared. He got up and told them to move closer.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. Or the other way around?" Tamaki looked at the bed and squinted.

"It seems large enough to accommodate all three of us," Yuki just stared at him and took out two futons from the closet.

"Ootori-san doesn't seem comfortable with that idea, Suoh-san," Yuki said as he laid down one futon on each side of the bed.

"Yuki-kun! I demand you call me Tamaki!" Tamaki said pointing directly at the boy who was on his knees. Yuki blinked.

_'So much like Nii-san' _

"I refuse, it's not the proper way to call someone," Yuki got up and was suddenly surrounded by two pairs of arms.

"Call me Tamaki! I command you!" Struggling to breath, he whispered out:

"Alright, let me go Su- Tamaki-san,"

II

The two girls in the pink room had yet to go to sleep. Tohru was brushing her hair out, while Haruhi was reading a book from Tohru's shelf.

"Tohru-chan? Why does Yuki-kun call you Honda-san? You live with him. Shouldn't you two call each other by first names?" Haruhi asked out of the blue.

"Hmm. Oh, that's just how Yuki-kun is. He's really polite that way," Tohru said pausing her hair brushing.

"But, why Honda-san? Are you guy's related?"

"No, not at all. Yuki-kun found me living in a tent," Haruhi's eyes widened. She whispered:

"You lived in a tent?"

"It's a very long story, Haru-chan. Are you sure you want to listen to me talk the whole time?" Tohru paused, "I don't want to stop you from getting rest,"

"I like long stories," the short haired brunette said from her position on Tohru's bed.

"Well, my mother passed away about two years ago-"

II

Tohru had become so engrossed in telling her story, that she didn't notice Haruhi curling up in her bed. After the last sentence, she looked up to see Haruhi curled up under the blankets and snoring lightly. Taking this as a sign that it was now her time to get rest, she slipped under the covers and stared at the full moon outside.

'Yuki-kun, I wonder if they really found out about the curse. Haru-chan's a girl, so maybe she fell on him and he transformed. Or he had an attack and transformed under the stress. Their memories. Maybe that's why Yuki-kun seemed so scared earlier... Maybe'

The female's eyes drooped and she fell into dreamland. In the room to the left of hers another figure was thinking. This figure was not resting on a bed or futon. He was simply standing in front of his window, admiring the full moon. The two guests who had stayed in his room, were sleeping soundly on the futon's. Kyoya was the one closet to him. The black haired teen's face was visible from the angle he was in, yet that wasn't the main focus.

'Akito. What would happen when he was there? Probably make him stay in that 'room' of his.' Shaking the horrid thought away, Yuki retreated back to his bed. Settling in between the covers he attempted to sleep. He stared at the digital clock on his dresser.

**1:28**

Sighing lightly the teen turned his body to face the moonlight streaming through the window. He blinked and suddenly he was asleep.

II

He awoke to a tall man shaking him lightly. Still groggy, he was unaware of who the person was. Were they dragging him now? Or was it carrying? He felt being set down on a flat surface and then given a pile of fabric. Was it clothes? He felt it some more. Yes, it was clothes. Slowly the teen made his way into the closest bathroom. At least that's what he thought it was and changed. He then saw the figure again and felt the sensation of being held. Footsteps were heard as he felt a rush of cold air and then warmth. A car engine.

"We'll be going to the main house now Yuki-kun"

**I had a really big storm in my area of the world and it knocked out the power for a few days. Sorry for not updating. Plot. Yes. Precious plot. I bet you're happy that this chapter is really long and that is ****all**** mostly plot. ^-^ Fun fact about me: I need music to write chapters. Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, you know where to send them. ****(I would appreciate a marshmallow to be paired with those flames)**

***Tohru seems to like nicknames. Ex: Arisa Uotani- Uo-chan, Saki Hanajima- Hana-chan. I wanted her to give Haruhi a nickname.***


	13. They're Dying

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket and Ouran, why would I be making fanfiction? Sillies. **

O.O

"Yuki-kun, we've arrived," There was no answer except for the light snoring of the boy in the backseat of the black convertible. Sighing, the doctor exited the convertible and opened the door leading to the backseat. He shook Yuki carefully to avoid any morning attacks. The boy being shaken blinked groggily and shook his head. With half-lidded eyes, he unbuckled his seatbelt. Hatori moved aside and closed the driver's door. When he looked up he saw Yuki who had somehow was able to fall asleep by leaning on the door.

'I can't blame him. It is five in the morning' The man thought as he gently shook the boy again. This time he was successful in waking up the rat. This action earned him a death glare. The violet* eyed teen spat out ungracefully:

"Why are we here so early? I knew we were coming, but not this early," Hatori simply turned from the teen and said:

"It was to prevent all your friends from coming along. You didn't want their memories erased right?" The doctor felt the teen's glare soften. The sound of crunching leaves followed as the two walked inside the inner circle of the main house. Yuki's strides became smaller unconsciously.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe Hatori won't tell Akito about more outsiders learning about the curse. If that's what will happen, Akito will probably be happy that I'm visiting.' _The silver haired teen convinced himself that his thoughts were the most likely situation. Staring at his moving feet, he accidentally crashed into the taller male who had stopped in front of him. Yuki who was now on the floor stared at the two figures laid in front of him.

"Haru? Why are you outside so early?"

"I was here to see you. I saw you from my window," Haru replied as he helped Yuki up from the ground, "Why are you here?" Hatori saw Yuki struggle to explain the situation and intervened.

"He's here to speak with Akito-sama," When the boy heard the name of the family head, his gave a glare.

"Why? What business do you have with that bastard?" Haru replied in a harsh tone. The dual-haired boy was in between his black and white states.

"Something very important Hatsuharu-kun. Now come along Yuki-kun, we don't want to keep Akito-sama waiting," Hatori said turning from the two teens. He was halted when he felt a strong grip on his left wrist.

"I'm coming with you. No exception's Hatori-san," Hatsuharu told the man slowly to show his seriousness about the situation at hand. The doctor sighed and nodded his head. Haru removed his hand and instead interlaced it to the silver haired boy next to him. He looked down and saw the boy smiling slightly. It wasn't a particularly large smile, but it was a real one nonetheless. But as fast as that smile appeared, it was gone with the wind. Haru noticed this and tighten the grip between him and his elder. The trio continued their walk. They passed many traditional styled homes, belonging to the parents of the cursed family members. Hatsuharu waved slightly to his mother, who had seen the three of them, with his free hand. The dual haired boy looked at the sky above them. The sun was able to be seen off to the horizon, while a few clouds lingered in the sky. He stared at the auburn leaves that fell around him. He blinked when he felt Yuki's hand slip from his grasp. He peered to his side and found that the boy was not there. Instead the one he was looking for was entering the building in front of them. Haru followed Yuki like a baby duck past many rooms. He stopped when Hatori's voice broke the silence.

"Yuki-kun, wait here. I'll speak with Akito-sama and call you when he requests your presence," Hatori opened the door and disappeared into the darkness. Yuki slid down and rested his head in between his knees. Haru contemplated the teens position and it somewhat reminded him of the days he visited his older cousin long ago.

"Yuki? You tired?," the ox whispered. Receiving no response the boy crawled over to the silent figure and gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. This time, the teen looked up and whispered back:

"Why are you whispering?" Haru just smiled and said in a louder voice, "I didn't want to wake up everyone else," Yuki raised an eyebrow and said:

"I doubt anyone is in this hallway," The two sat in comfortable silence and waited. Haru drifted off a few minutes in and Yuki simply rolled his eyes. Hatori reentered the hallway and called out for Yuki.

"He wants to see you now, Yuki-kun. Please be careful," Hatori said in a stoic voice. Yuki moved Hatsuharu's head from his shoulder. The groggy teen blinked and all that he saw was Yuki's thin figure entering the room.

II

"MOTHER! YUKI-KUN'S MISSING!" A glare was given. A moment's peace. Another loud voice.

"MOTHER! YUKI-KUN IS MISSING!" And he snapped.

"What can you possibly be yelling about!" the yelling teen squinted at the digital clock, "It is five-forty in the morning! Do you-" An opening of the door caused the boy to halt in his rant.

"I heard yelling. Is something wrong? Do you need anything? Oh never mind that! Is someone injured?" Tohru whispered out.

"I'm sorry about the noise, Honda-san," Kyoya said with his host smile, "Do you happen to know where Yuki-kun is?"

Tohru cocked her head to the left and stared at the bed. She bit her lip, "He doesn't usually wake up this early," She paused before smiling, "He might be at the secret base!"

"Secret base? What's that Tohru-chan?" Asked Tamaki who was fully dressed for the day ahead of him.

"The secret base it Yuki-kun's garden. Do you want to accompany me Tamaki-kun? And you as well Kyoya-kun?" Kyoya sat up and put on his glasses. He looked at the girl who was still in sleeping clothes.

"I think it's best for all of us to get dressed first Honda-san," Tohru looked down at her clothes and apologized.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I'm such an airhead. I'll be on my way," the brunette said as she moved out of the room and closed the door. Tamaki looked as if he had accomplished something worthy and Kyoya just stared as he got up.

"Kyoya! Hurry up and change! We have the liberty of looking at Yuki-kun's garden today," Tamaki said as he rushed out the door.

"It is way too early to be parading about," Kyoya said. Reluctantly he removed the warmth of the blanket and stood up. He slowly opened the beautiful packaging that the maids had wrapped the requested clothing in. He pulled apart the ribbon and stared at the garments inside. Shaking his head, he pulled off his sleeping shirt and put on the silky gray one he was given. He did the same for each garment. After he was finished, he opened the door and saw Tohru at the base of the stairs. She waved at him to come closer and he listened.

"Kyoya-kun, please come along. Tamaki-kun seems to be impatient," She said as she made a face at the boy who was pacing around the kitchen. When the blonde saw Kyoya at the bottom of the stairs he stopped his pacing and ran outside.

"Kyoya! Onward to the secret base!" Tohru hurried outside and struggled to keep up with the fast striding blonde.

"Ah! Tamaki-kun! Please wait, it's difficult to get there if you don't know where to go!" The blonde slowed and waited for Kyoya to catch up. When he did, the three of them continued. Tohru led the way telling the boys frequently to avoid hazards.

"AH! Careful Tamaki-kun! That's poison ivy!"

"Kyoya-kun, there's a root in front of that-"

"Tamaki-kun! I think there are some plants at the base that can relieve the itching. Please deal with the pain for now. I'm sorry!"

After Tamaki scratching frequently, the three of them made it to the base. Kyoya's dress plants were slightly covered in mud after suffering a trip. Tohru paused and showed them the base.

"I know it isn't much, but it's grown so much ever since I've been here," Tohru said appreciating the work of Yuki. She didn't notice when Tamaki had knelt down and picked at the withering strawberry plant.

"Tohru-chan, it's dying," The girl blinked and rushed to the plant. She brought her hands to her chin and said.

"Oh no. It was growing perfectly. I guess Yuki-kun hasn't had enough time to take care of his garden since he's very busy," She picked at the other dying plants.

"What a shame, almost all of them are in the same state," Kyoya said from behind her. He was sitting atop one of the many flat topped rocks. He was analyzing the girls sad state.

_'Why are these plants so important to her?'_

O.O

**I know this was extremely short. Please forgive me. Weekends are the hardest time for me to find time to work on fanfiction. I just spent five hours in the bushes to earn enough money to buy a Fruits Basket Wall Scroll. Lucky me. I forgot to mention that this fic is based off the anime version, with bits and pieces of both mangas. On the other hand, was anyone even the tiniest bit scared when Yuki was really angry at Kyo near the end of the manga? He kind of reminded me of Akito for a second. Not to say that Akito is a bad person. ^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, cupcakes, you know where to send them. Have a nice day lovelies. **

***Am I the only one who prefers Yuki's eyes violet? They look so much prettier than silver. ***


	14. An Apology won't Help

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name is neither Natsuki Takaya or Hatori Bisco. Therefore, I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

O.O

You will someday experience death, but throughout your lifetime you will see death before you numerous times. Whether it be the most insignificant life form, or that of a dearly beloved. Every human being will someday see death before their eyes, no matter how sheltered they are. And seeing this withering strawberry plant before Kyoya's eyes was no different. He didn't care much for the plant. It was only a plant after all. It gave him no merit in the end. Yet this girl, was on the verge of tears over something as simple as a strawberry plant.

"Yuki-kun worked so hard on this garden. It's such a shame to see this plant die," Tohru said rubbing away her tears. A tall blonde cocked his head in confusion at the girl who continued, "I must look silly crying at a strawberry plant, but this one means so much to me. Yuki-kun and I planted it together when I first came here," Tamaki broke the silence whispering:

"I guess Yuki-kun is not here," The boy looked up to the sky above him and stared. He stared at the few clouds that had littered the sky. Blinking, he stared at one particular cloud. To him, it looked like a small rat. Rat. Yuki-kun. Where was he? He turned his attention to Kyoya and Tohru who were talking silently to each other by the stream. When had they moved there? Shaking the thought away, Tamaki got up and made his way slowly to the two. Kyoya was sitting on another flat rock, while Tohru was skipping stones. He stood behind her for the longest time, watching the girl become engrossed in the activity. He looked at her when she suddenly stopped skipping stones. The girl turned around abruptly and made a noise when she saw Tamaki's face so close to hers. After she had calmed herself, she spoke.

"Tamaki-kun, I don't think I gave you the aloe vera plant yet. Forgive me," Tamaki just stared confused.

"Aloe vera? What will that do?" He looked at Kyoya for any help. Kyoya was scribbling away in his notebook as usual and casually said:

"Aloe can help with any rash, itch, or burn," Tamaki suddenly felt like scratching at the spot where the poison ivy touched him. Or more correctly, he had touched. Being distracted by Tohru and the plants had drifted his mind far enough that the itching had not been relevant. Sadly, it had returned. He started rubbing at the spot for any sort of relief.

"That's alright, Tohru-chan," Tamaki said following the girl back to the little patch of plants. Tohru crouched down after spotting the small section of plants. She gently broke off a piece and gave it to Tamaki.

"Please hold this while I get more Tamaki-kun," Tamaki studied the plant with burning eyes. Kyoya simply made a face at him before returning back to his work. How could this ugly, green plant stop the itching? Looking at the sides, he noticed there were small thorn like barbs sticking out from the leaf. He looked at the part that Tohru had broken off. A gel thing was oozing out! When Tohru had returned, she found Tamaki prodding the aloe vera plant. She gave a slight giggle at the blonde, who had looked up.

"I see you found out how it would work," Tohru said in between giggles. She then took the leaf from Tamaki's hand and squeezed out the gel like substance. Satisfied with the amount she spoke, "Tamaki-kun, please roll up your sleeves. I need to put this on the area," He obeyed the girl and his eyes widened when he didn't feel the need to itch his arms.

"That's so cool! Mother, record this in your notebook," Kyoya glanced at the two in front of him and sighed. Tohru looked confused.

"Why did you call Kyoya-kun mother?" she asked. Tamaki pondered on the question before saying:

"We have a club, and I am the father. Therefore, Kyoya is the mother. Yuki-kun is my new daughter!" Tohru was confused. What club needed a father? Yuki-kun isn't a girl though...

"What kind of club?" She asked confused. Tamaki gave a happy smile to Kyoya and continued.

"Well, we entertain ladies who have too much time on their hands Tohru-chan," When Tohru still seemed confused, he continued, "The basic idea is that we entertain the female population of our school," Kyoya added:

"With a price," Tamaki frowned at him and gave a slight glare.

"We weren't saying that!" Kyoya simply shrugged and returned to his notes. Tamaki happy with his explanation asked, "Do you have any other questions Tohru-chan?"

"I'm still curious why Kyoya-kun is the mother and Yuki-kun is your new daughter," She trailed off at Yuki's name.

"I am the President, King, and father of the Host Club. Kyoya is the Vice-president and therefore the mother!" Tohru seemed happy with the answer and then asked:

"But, what about Yuki-kun?"

"Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun are my devil son's while Haruhi is my precious daughter! But, ever Yuki-kun joined a few days ago, he's my new daughter!"

"But, Yuki-kun's not a girl," Tohru said after placing a finger to her chin.

"Ah, but since Yuki-kun's type is a Bishonen he is qualified!" Tamaki clearly saw that the girl was still confused and continued, "Each member has a type. I , for example, am the princely type,"

"I think I get it Tamaki-kun, do you mind me visiting sometime?" Kyoya heard the question and smiled.

"Of course you can Honda-san, for a price,"

"MOTHER!"

"I don't have much money on me," Tohru said sadly. Kyoya smirked. Now was his chance.

"No, you don't have to pay with money. You'll pay by giving me information," Kyoya said while flipping to Yuki's file and clicking his pen, "Now Honda-san, shall we begin?"

II

When he had entered the room, it was dark. He preferred the darkness over the bright light. Always lying there, like an actual god. He was only a mere representation, but still carried the burden of the Zodiac atop his shoulders. Akito was in that position as usual. Somehow it felt like he was mocking him, letting his own mind wait in apprehension and fear. Letting him await a strike or a gentle caress of thin fingers. It was most likely the former and it always left an angry red mark on his pale skin. How much power the Zodiac god possessed for such a thin and fragile form. He was on his knees, head bowed and awaiting any words. For what seemed like an eternity, he heard Akito speak.

"I hear you've been doing well, Yuki-kun," There it is. The silky voice, that was intertwined with anger. He clutched his pants and said in a small voice:

"Yes, Akito-sama," He hated having that honor-fic at the end. Akito didn't deserve it, but it was what he needed to say in order to stay out of harm's way.

"Hatori-san, told me something very interesting this morning," Hidden underneath his bangs, his violet eyes widened a centimeter. He didn't reply. "I hear you've joined a club, what kind is it?" His heart skipped a beat before he gathered the strength to speak again.

"A Host Club," Akito who was still facing the opposite direction of the rat, smirked, "A Host Club? It seems I have never heard of such a thing. Please explain,"

"We entertain the females of the school," Akito glared and made a fist. Filthy girls touching his Yuki? Well, that was simply unacceptable. When Akito made the movement to get up, Yuki flinched.

Why did he have to move like that? A predator circling its prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The more refined and graceful Akito was, the greater anger he had. A cold hand caressed his cheek, holding it so the teen could stare at the family head.

"Why do you let those girls touch you? You don't need them, only me," Akito pulled away and stood back. He blinked slowly while he smirked.

"I also heard, that somehow more people have learned about the curse," Yuki's eyes widened. Damn. So Hatori did tell. He trembled slightly, before Akito hit him in the cheek. He could not move. Not when Akito was saying these words.

"How dare you! You let outsiders learn about this! And you're supposed to be the most aware. I guess you really do live up to your animal. Filthy, lying, and most of all. _DISGUSTING," _Akito spat out. He pulled on Yuki's hair letting the teen give a groan. He growled, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Slowly the silver haired boy listened and blinked at Akito.

"Their memories will be erased. Not now, but soon. Right now, I want you in your room. The one we made together," Akito smirked when he saw Yuki breath out short breathes.

"No,"

He raised his eyebrows and glared, "No? You dare say no to me! Fine, have it your way. Their memories will be erased exactly one week from now. You have to stay in that room tomorrow as well because of your disrespectfulness," He released Yuki's hair and kicked him in the right side. He bent down and whispered coldly in his ear:

"Now get out of my sight and into that room. I will be there in precisely five minutes. If you aren't present, you'll find out what happens," With that, Yuki stumbled out of the room and landed into Haru's arms. How warm they were compared to the temperature of that room. If only he could stay in the warmth that he needed and not running blindly into the lion's den. Sluggishly he removed Haru's arms from his body and disappeared into the hallway.

_'Please forgive me Tamaki-san, Kyoya-san. I truly apologize for the inconvenience.'_

O.O

**I promised a double update. And sadly, I changed my mind and made this chapter slightly longer. Hey, don't look at me like that. Oh. I failed my Geometry Final by the way. I was very depressed... That was the test I was blabbing on and on about a few chapters ago. Poor me. Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, marshmallows, Lego's you know where to send them. **

**(Another thing you might have noticed. I'm trying to test out different kinds of writing styles. This chapter is an example of one of them. I hope you enjoyed the crappy-ness of this chapter)**


	15. You Can't

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Do people seriously go around and sue people since they're writing FANFICTION? I wonder...**

**O.O**

_You'll never be good enough. _

_How can you even like yourself, when no one else does?_

_You are lucky I am here, without me, you are nothing._

_Filthy, lying, hated, DISGUSTING. _

_You talk big, but your nothing but Akito's toy!_

_I'm surprised you aren't broken yet. I'm surprised you are even ALIVE. Let's change that shall we?_

A figure, splayed out on the ground. Shrouded in the dark, yet basking in the glow of the moon. What little moonlight had been displayed was enough. To the one outside of the door, he wasn't sure if the figure was even alive, let alone breathing. There. A slight wheezing sound. Even though it wasn't much, it was a signal that the being was alive. He continued to watch the still figure on the ground. He wasn't sure if the marks on the person's back was from a previous beating or if they were new. The more he stared, the more the room darkened.* He noticed that the clothes on his back were tattered and ripped to shreds. Finally, he gathered the courage to enter the room. Walking slowly into the room, his head constantly turned to the door as if in anticipation of the worst. Standing above the figure, he noticed the pained expression. There was no rise of the other's chest and his eyes widened. He bent down and grasped the boy's wrist hastily checking for a pulse. When he felt nothing he stood there with a baited breath.

_'NO! You can't be dead!' _ He released the wrist and moved to the other. He closed his eyes feeling angry tears forming across his eyelids. Then, after a few seconds, there was a faint feel of a pulse. Shaking the tears away and removing his hands, the teen realized that he had left nail marks on the other's wrist. He set the hand down carefully and smiled at the one unconscious.

_'I'm glad you're alive,' _He closed the door and ran outside the building to fetch the Sohma Family Doctor.

II

"What's wrong with Sohma-kun? He seems sick,"

"I don't know, I wonder if we can cheer him up," A laugh. Smiles, yet Tamaki could see that the girls couldn't do anything to cheer up the newest member. Putting his right chin, he pondered why this boy could be so glum. Sure, he didn't come along with the rest of the group to the commoner's shopping mall, but that shouldn't be something to be sad about. He even refused to go saying that he was busy. Removing the hand and staring at the silver-haired boy, he eyed his back.

_'Wait. What was that little red mark on the back of his neck? WHAT IF HE GOT HURT?!' _ The blonde was definitely freaking out now. He got up from his desk and sauntered over to the three girls who were trying ,and in reality failing, to make Yuki feel better. He spoke up, "Mana-hime, may I speak with Yuki-kun in private?" The girl being named, blinked stupidly and nodded slowly. The three of them backed off with many giggles.

"HE SAID YOUR NAME! SO LUCKY!" Yuki looked up and stared at the blonde above him. At the sight of Yuki's face, Tamaki gasped.

"What's wrong with my new daughter!" He whispered loudly. He saw black rings under Yuki's violet eyes as well as the slight formation of a bruise on right side of the pale skin. He put his hands to the other's cheeks and continued asking questions.

"Did someone hurt you? Or did Honey-senpai hurt you in your fight? Why are there circles under your eyes? " The teen allowed the blonde to hold onto his face as he whispered silently:

"It's nothing to worry about, Tamaki-san," When Tamaki didn't seem impressed with the answer he continued, "I just didn't get much sleep. Please don't worry about it," The girls from earlier stared at the two and whispered amongst themselves.

"What are they doing?"

"Can't you see? They are displaying affection!"

"But- I thought. I'm confused,"

"Shh! I'm trying to watch this moment!" At that moment, Tamaki was leaning very close to the silver haired teen with his hands still holding his pale cheeks. Yuki was simply staring and gave a look of being extremely uncomfortable.

"Yuki-kun, why haven't you been sleeping?" The blonde whispered loud enough for the girls to hear. Two of them were giggling, while one just sat there confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"SHUT UP. I'm watching" The girl waved the other off and continued watching the scene. Yuki had finally placed his hands on Tamaki's and gently removed them. He sighed and answered the blonde's question.

"I've been busy with my Literature project," Tamaki let his hands drop to his sides and asked dumbly:

"What Literature project? We had a project?" Tamaki turned to Kyoya who was sitting at his desk typing. Without looking up he stated:

"We don't have a Literature project assigned," Kyoya closed his laptop and continued, "I'm pretty sure Yuki-kun is referring to the project that Honda-san was talking about,"

"Oh. Yuki-kun as your father I demand you get more sleep!" Yuki shook his head and replied:

"You are not my father Tamaki-san," The blonde looked dejected for a moment, but suddenly jumped up scaring the shorter boy. He grasped the boys limp hand and made a dash for the door.

"Since our last period is almost over, we should head over to the Host Club! I do have to finish that lesson Yuki-kun!"

"I don't even have my things, idiot!" A pause. Suddenly Tamaki was in the darkest corner of the hallway in his trademark emo pose. Yuki's eyes widened and suddenly reached out and listened to the whispers Tamaki was having to himself.

"Yuki-kun called me an idiot," Feeling guilty the boy bent down and whispered:

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, even if you get on my nerves," Tamaki hearing that, smiled and dragged Yuki down the corridor and into the third music room.

"And, I still don't have my things. Great,"

**O.O**

**I feel like a jerk cutting it off there, but I need a few more ideas for ways to torture Yuki at the Host Club. I've been deciding between a slutty maid outfit to put him in or another dress, but I'm open to more ideas. Wasiliwa Star, a special shout out to you for being my 30th review! I guess some of you are impressed at the first paragraph of the last chapter. I am too! ^^ I actually got that from my History teacher, I just interpreted it. He has pretty good quotes, almost Tohru like quotes. I was sitting at my desk wondering how to start this chapter, that's why it took so long to post. Critques, comments, flames, legos, bricks, you know where to send them. **

***Has anyone noticed that if you are in a dark room and if you stare at something for a significant amount of time, the whole room gets much darker? Or is it just me and my bad eyes?**


	16. Pineapples

**Disclaimer: I won't lie, I sadly don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran.**

**O.O**

"No possible chance. I will not be wearing something like that,"

"But why not Yuki-kun! You'll look cute!"

"A boy is not supposed to be cute, if you forgot about that,"

"Yu-chan, I get called cute all the time! I like being called cute!"

"That's different Honey-senpai, I'm pretty sure you're okay with that,"

"But Haru-chan, Yu-chan would look nice in that outfit!"

"Where did you even get something like that? It's absolutely disgusting,"

"We got it at some really cool shop Yu-chan! The owner told us to give it to you specifically, I don't know why though. The person even looked like you!" A dark aura shrouded the silver haired teen before he murmured.

"_Him_. Burn it. I never want to see something like that ever again," Yuki turned away from the dress being presented to him. To think, Ayame would send him something as vulgar as that article of clothing. The thing didn't even reach up to the middle of his thighs! From what he could tell, the thing was supposed to be a maid outfit. Numerous frills laid atop the collar. Lavender roses were placed at the end of each black ribbon. What kind of maid would wear something like this?! And the back was a completely different story. There was a corset like piece, or at least that's what it looked like to him. That only went up to below his shoulder blades. That wasn't enough to cover the marks on his pale skin.

"Who's him Yuki-kun?" Haruhi asked from her position on one of Music Room Three's many luxurious couches. She had noticed the angry look on his face while he was spacing out. He blinked and answered.

"My Nii-san," She made an 'O' before Tamaki piped up. He placed his palms on his face.

"He was so nice to us! He gave us a tour of his lovely commoner shop. I love your Nii-san, Yuki-kun," He was confused. Why did Yuki seem to dislike his own flesh and blood? He continued, "You don't seem to like him very much. Do you hate him?" For the longest time, there was no answer from Yuki. Finally, there was a whispered voice.

"I don't hate him, there is just a very large dislike of him," While this talk was happening, Kaoru was creeping up on Yuki from the right, as Hikaru did the opposite. Kaoru was clutching the dress while Hikaru smirked and jumped on Yuki's back. He barely had enough time to react, but grabbed his attacker and flipped him on the ground. When he realized what he had done, he crouched and apologized.

"Eh, I'm sorry about that Hikaru-san," He had paused before saying the twins name, slightly afraid that he had gotten it wrong. It seemed like Kaoru wouldn't be the one attacking, it was much more likely that Hikaru would take the violent approach. The auburn haired teen simply smiled and rubbed his arm.

"That's alright," Kaoru continued, "It was still cool how he flipped you Hika," Hikaru rolled his eyes and asked:

"By the way, how did you know you were right?" Honey nodded and spoke:

"That's right Yu-chan! I've known them a lot longer than you and I still get them mixed up sometimes!"

"Kaoru-san doesn't seem like he would do that, so the logical conclusion would be that the one who attacked me was Hikaru-san," the boy put bluntly. Haruhi smiled and told him:

"That makes a lot of sense," The twins blinked and Tamaki spoke out.

"I'm so proud of my new daughter! She was able to tell my devilish sons apart!"

"Again, I am not female,"

Kaoru and Hikaru spoke in unison, "You look like one," At that comment bickering broke out. Kyoya was typing away at his laptop and looking at Yuki's profile once more. Now that he had that interview with Honda-san, he had much more information. There was further insight to an incident that involved a person by the name of Akito. Honda-san had told him, if he remembered correctly, that Yuki was not very fond of this Akito person. He remembered the interview that he had with Honda-san.

**(~Flashback Land~)**

"Now Honda-san, shall we begin?" He had ushered her down the path with Tamaki at his heels. Tohru looked up at the taller boy and asked:

"What exactly do you want to know Kyoya-kun?" He smirked slightly, but gave no answer. He pushed her up the short steps and the three of them entered the room. Tamaki seemed appalled at the way Kyoya was practically manhandling her and whispered harshly:

"We do not treat women that way! Especially someone like Tohru-chan!" Ignoring the strange looks he had gotten from Haruhi, he continued, "Mother!" Seeing the short brown haired girl's raised eyebrow he pulled the two of them into a secluded area.

"Well done Tamaki. It is best that no one other than the three of us should here this conversation," Kyoya opened up his notebook and clicked his pen once more, "Please explain of how you learned about this Zodiac Curse,"

Tohru blinked stupidly and ran her hand through her hair before answering, "Well, Yuki-kun had taken me up one morning to show me the spare room and then suddenly Kyo-kun came crashing from the roof. Both of them started to fight and I was so worried that both of them would get hurt! I grabbed Kyo-kun and then he transformed," Kyoya was writing quickly into his notebook and paused when he heard that Kyo transformed as well. He interrupted her:

"So Kyo-san is cursed as well. He is the one with temper, correct?" Tohru nodded and Tamaki urged her to continue her story. She took a deep breath before speaking:

"I slipped on a floorboard and then Shigure-san and Yuki-kun caught me. They transformed too and they told me why," Tamaki spoke out and asked her:

"What exactly do Kyo-kun and Shigure-san turn into Tohru-chan?" He saw her face brighten as she answered.

"Shigure-san turns into a cute black* dog, while Kyo-kun turns into an adorable kitty!" Kyoya scribbled down the information given to him and pressed her for more.

"Does Yuki-kun have anyone he appears to dislike?" He saw her face lose its happiness as she spoke out.

"Akito-san, he doesn't seem to like him very much," Kyoya wrote the name down while Tamaki asked her:

"Why? Tohru-chan why doesn't he like him?" Tohru spoke in a quiet, glum voice:

"I don't truly understand, but I feel as if Akito-san has done something harmful to him before," When Tohru said the word 'harmful' Kyoya was able to make a slight connection. That child he saw the profile for. He needed his laptop now. He told Tohru to wait while he hurried up the stairs and entered the small room he had slept in. Scanning the room, he saw the little pineapple icon* and grasped the electronic device. He closed the door and peeked at the two. Tohru was making light conversation with Tamaki. He checked the watch on his wrist.

_6:30 _It was still early, so most of the occupants were still sleeping or lazing about the small traditional style home. He sat down at the base of the stairs and powered on his personal laptop. After the log in screen had popped up, he quickly typed in his password and waited for the screen to load. He clicked open the file labeled, 'Ootori Hospital Records' and repeated the move that he had done recently. He opened the file of the unnamed boy and re-examined the blurry photo. Those violet eyes proved his theory even more. He squinted and tried to zoom in on the photo as much as he could without it turning into pixels. The hair color of the boy did not seem to have much pigment, signaling that it was a light color. Everything began to click into place and he furiously wrote into his notebook. Closing his laptop and notebook, he sat up and returned to the two. He almost crashed into Tohru who had gotten up from the floor.

"Eh! I apologize Kyoya-kun! I didn't hurt you at all? What about your things? They're not broken at all?"

"Not at all, Honda-san. Please don't worry at all. Thank you for all your information," The girl smiled and bowed slightly as she returned to kitchen.

**(~Flashback End~)**

When Kyoya looked up again, he saw that Hikaru and Kaoru had managed to stick Yuki into his dress. Kyoya blinked and said, "Well, he does fit the part quite well," A sound.

"HAHA! I told you didn't I? I never get these sort of things wrong!" Renge's voice came through as she eyed Yuki in the maid outfit. She looked him up and down blushing slightly in the process.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, put ribbons in his hair! That would complete the transformation!"

"I hate all of you. This is truly humiliating," Yuki whispered as Hikaru pulled out a brush and Kaoru stick two lavender ribbons on each side of his head.

"Your Nii-san was correct. Lavender does go well with your skin tone," They said in unison. Renge gave a look of approval before continuing.

"Now, we need to find a suitable partner for our dear Yuki-kun!" Tamaki flailed his arms in the air before Renge looked up at him.

"Tamaki-kun what do you need?"

"MY DAUGHTER AND I NEED TO BOND. THEREFORE I DECLARE THAT YUKI-KUN IS MY PARTNER!"

"No fair Tono! He would have added to our act!"

"I want Yu-chan to be with us right Mori?"

"Un,"

_'They are fighting over me because I'm in a dress. I'm surrounded by idiots.'_

**O.O**

**I forgot that I have a poll on my profile. Oops. Check it out if you will! Here's some more Kyoya for you gai's. He is very important in the story, but like his nickname says he is always in the shadows! I didn't forget about him! ^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, legos, virtual cupcakes, you know where to send them. **

**Response to Review: messygirl89, it seems that I couldn't reply to you privately. I am so happy that you think that this is one of your favorite fanfics. I will! **

***Is his form black? I wonder...***

***It's true! He has pineapples on his electronics! xD***


	17. Compete

**Disclaimer: I know this is bad. I realized that one of them have to die and somehow give me rights to Ouran or Furuba. And I can't kill them! I guess I still don't own them then. **

**O.O**

The fighting almost resulted in various injuries. Honey had wanted Yuki to be with him so badly, that he ended up flipping Kaoru much like Yuki had did. Like his younger, Honey regretted his actions and waterworks started flowing freely.

"Kao-chan! I-I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"That's alright, it's okay. You don't have to worry so much," Honey who calmed down, smiled and hugged Usa-chan tightly. Yuki who was hiding in the corner was trying to pull the back of the dress up to cover the red marks on his back, but lower the front to make the dress slightly more decent.

"Where is Yuki-kun anyway?" Haruhi spoke as she turned her head looking for the member. Renge, seeing Haruhi search frantically for the new member shouted out.

"Haruhi! While I don't mind you having a homosexual relationship on the side, it should not be with one who is willing to wear a dress!" She blanched. He didn't seem to be willing to her.

"You make it seem like Haruhi is the pitcher while Yuki-kun is the catcher!" The twins burst out saying. Yuki tilted his head in confusion.

"I still don't understand what that means," The twins smirked and grabbed Yuki's shoulder shoving him into Kyoya's arms. Yuki unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist. Renge's eyes widened as she started bouncing up and down.

"I've figured out the correct way to find out who shall be Yuki-kun's partner! I will grade every one of you on the way you interact. Whoever has the highest grade wins! Honey's first and keep it T-rated!"

"B-But, I want to bond with my new daughter!"

II

"Yu-chan, do you want cake?"

"I don't really like cake Honey-senpai,"

"Are you sure? What about the strawberry? We can share!"

"That's fine, you should eat your cake," Renge tapped on her clipboard. She stared at the three of them interacting from about ten feet away and shook her head.

"Sorry Honey-senpai, I don't think you would work with Yuki-kun! Haruhi you are next!" Honey pouted and hugged Usa-chan. Mori lifted him on his shoulders and walked over to watch Yuki interact with Haruhi. He had sat down carefully to avoid the dress from riding up. Haruhi smiled at him and handed him some tea.

"Yuki-kun, I didn't get to talk to your Nii-san on Saturday. What is he like and what does he do?" Haruhi asked smiling at the same time. Yuki looked down and picked at the black ribbons on the dress.

"He's annoying like Tamaki-san and made this monstrosity," He said bitterly. Haruhi made an 'O' and there was an awkward, lengthy pause. Renge tapped her pen on her clipboard signaling she had made a decision.

"Haruhi, you know I love you, but I don't think you fit well with Yuki-kun's type," She shrugged not really minding what Renge had said. Renge yelled out, "Tamaki-kun, you are up!" The blonde jumped up from his place on the couch and immediately hugged Yuki tightly.

"I finally have time to bond! Come on Yuki-kun let's go impress Renge-chan!" The blonde pulled the smaller bridal style into his arms and carried him over to the couch.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki whispered harshly. Tamaki held the struggling boy tighter and Renge wrote frantically on her clipboard. She fanned herself.

"Tamaki-kun you have high marks for that, but my Kyoya will beat you!" Ignoring the girl's yells, he sat down with Yuki still in his arms. The silver haired teen was glaring sharply at him, but Tamaki just smiled at him. He let Yuki sit down on the seat next to him, but he felt little marks on his back. He leaned in closer to Yuki and whispered in a voice only the two of them could hear:

"What are those marks Yuki-kun? Are you sure you aren't hurt?" The shorter teen's eyes widened at the comment and shook his head. He whispered back:

"It is really none of your concern Tamaki-kun," Tamaki stared at his eyes and saw that _something _was off. He pulled away and tilted his head to the right, while Yuki tried to lower the dress.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY T-RATED? TONO, DON'T TELL US YOU MOLESTED HIM!" The twins said at the same time shaking their heads. Renge was smiling broadly while she tapped her pen on her clipboard. She spoke up:

"It was T-rated! I have my results. Hikaru and Kaoru, you are next," The twins smirked and nodded. Hikaru grabbed Yuki's left side, while Kaoru grabbed his right. The next thing Yuki knew he was sandwiched in between the two auburn teens. He looked up at them noticing that they had at least four inches on him. They leaned in closer that each teen was a breath away from his left and right cheek.

"Hey Kao, don't you think Yuki-kun is pretty?" The rat's violet eyes widened as he felt Hikaru's breath on his right cheek.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't. He could pull of as girl," The pulled on the dress and Yuki's heart skipped a beat. _What were they going to do? This is worse than wearing that dress during the cultural festival! _Hikaru whispered in his right ear while Kaoru spoke into his left:

"Yuki-c_han_, are you sure you aren't a girl?" Despite being the twin's upperclassman, the two of them didn't talk to him like he was. Yuki's mind raced. _They're touching me! I don't want them touching me!_ Hikaru grazed his hand on Yuki's cheek slowly. Yuki's eyes, which were closed tightly, fluttered open as he whispered out:

"Don't, I don't want to be your partner," He pried himself from the two and stood up. Renge looked at him in confusion and asked:

"Why did you leave? It was getting good!" He shook his head and spoke softly to her:

"I don't want to get between their 'act' or whatever it is they do," He reached down to the table in front of him and took the cup that was given to him earlier. He took small sips and looked at Renge.

"Who is next, I want to get this over with," She smiled at his enthusiasm, even though it was bitter.

"The last one I want to see you with is Kyoya!" The bespectacled teen looked up and tapped his hand on the tall table in front of him. His glasses gave a sharp glare as he pushed them up. He stood and sauntered over to Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, you say you want to get this over with? Well, come along," He said to him as he pulled the teen's wrist none to gently. He lead him over to a dark corner and Renge watched from afar. Yuki stumbled and almost hit the ground until Kyoya caught him. Like before, Yuki wrapped his arms around the teen in surprise. Instead of letting him go, Kyoya carried him to the couch like Tamaki did. The area was darker than the rest of the room, but still had enough light so that Yuki could see Kyoya's face. Kyoya put him down and he pulled out the notebook before Yuki's eyes.

"There's no merit for me to win this little battle, so I took this opportunity to speak with you privately. I want to talk to you about this little curse of yours," Yuki looked down and stared at his palms. He breathed out:

"I don't understand it fully myself, but I hate it," Kyoya stared at the boy who's back was turned from his. In the dark, he was able to make out large horizontal marks that went across the boy's back. He was unsure of the coloring, but he saw bruise marks that were placed all around him. He stared at the open page in his notebook.

Abused boy = Yuki Sohma?

He scribbled out the question mark at the end and circled his name. He spoke, "Why do you hate it so much, is there any particular reason?" He saw the boy tremble slightly and he barely heard the whisper presented before him.

"No, there is no reason for me to hate it, I just do," He leaned in closer to the teen, and whispered into his ear.

"I have the reason then," He didn't see the boy's eyes widen, but he knew they did, "Do you want be to tell you then? All you have to do is tell me if I'm right," The silver haired teen's turned to face him and looked shocked.

"What? What do you know?" He whispered harshly. Kyoya just stared at the notebook presented to him and continued:

"I have a firm suspicion that you were abused by a fairly close family member when you were around seven years old," He saw Yuki look down and finished his statement," This is true correct?"

"MOTHER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! DON'T TELL ME YOUR HARASSING OUR NEW DAUGHTER!" He closed his notebook and stood up. He turned to the male in the dress.

"I'll finish this conversation with you later,"

"Tono, I don't think you should interrupt them. They probably want their privacy," Hikaru said shrugging. Kaoru added, "Yeah Tono, you don't want to be called a voyeur, now do you?"

"I am appalled at you too! What are you thinking?"

"Hey, we just said what you were thinking,"

"WHAT I WOULD NEVER THINK THAT!"

"Sure Tono. Sure,"

"I decided," Renge said happily. She circled the name with the highest grade.

"Tamaki, I decided that you'll be Yuki-kun's new partner. You two act perfectly. Kyoya you were down one point," she muttered sadly at the end. Tamaki started jumping around and held Yuki's smaller hands with his.

"You hear that Yuki-kun! We're going to be partners! Isn't that exciting?"

**O.O**

**DID YOU GUY'S HEAR? THE JAPANESE VOICE ACTORS WILL DO A DRAMA CD OF THE LAST CHAPTER OF FRUITS BASKET. I NEED THAT RIGHT NOW. On other notes, I've been busy working on my other fanfic: It isn't Over. I moved it from my old account to be reposted on this one. It's uber long. I'll keep you guy's updated on that one if you guys are interested. Sorry about the long wait, family problems. Critiques, comments, bricks, legos, flames, pocky, you know where to send them. (I'm hoping for the pocky... Oh and reviews are nice too!) **


	18. Black or White?

**Disclaimer: I don't want to kill them, I just can't do it! In the meantime, I still don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran. **

**Heads up, be wary of foul language. ^^ K? **

O.O

_Truly humiliating. Being stuck in a room full of girls, wearing this dress. And worse, I have to act like I'm in love with that idiot. The world must think of me as it's lab rat. Nature's lab rat... What did I do to deserve this? _

Yuki Sohma was sitting next to Tamaki while wearing a dress, quite similar to the one he had cut up about a year ago* He had finished his so called training, the day previous and was partnered with the King of the Host Club. The number of girls who had come to the Host Club had in fact doubled when they received news that the new prince had joined the host club. Kyoya was writing in his notebook as usual, but was smiling slightly at the large profit that the Sohma boy had brought in. The other host's were doing their acts as usual, but we're watching Yuki out of the corner of their eyes. There were at least twenty girls surrounding the two and were watching the two with baited breath.

"Yuki-chan?* Are you alright?" Tamaki said going right into the act that Renge had prepared for the two of them. He moved closer to Yuki, who's hands were gripping the dress.

"It's strange. I am strange. A boy, dressed like this is very strange," Repeating the words that he had said at the cultural festival, drifted away from the script. Tamaki gave a confused look at the boy, but it was hidden to the girls by the angle the two were in. The girls had scooted in closer and held their hands to their chest in apprehension.

"Yuki-chan, you look nice. Why would you call yourself strange?" The two of them were way off the script now and were unknowingly talking to each other through the girls.

"A boy shouldn't be wearing a dress," Tamaki saw a glint in the other's eyes that told him otherwise. Tamaki drifted back into the script now. He pulled Yuki up bridal style and carried him like that in front of the girls. In turn, they squealed when Tamaki smiled at the silver haired boy who was trying his hardest not to scowl at him. All heads were turned to the two of them, eve that of Mori and Honey. Every girl in the room, excluding Haruhi, had fainted. Seeing how no one could see him glare at Tamaki, Yuki took the chance. Yuki pried himself from the blonde and sat down as far away as possible from the other. When he saw a girl start to get up he faked a blush and tried to look like one of the fangirls who had confessed.

"Tamaki-san, that was uncalled for," Inwardly Yuki was fighting the urge to hit someone. But, if he did hit someone then Kyoya would get angry. He sighed quietly and glanced at the clock above the two double doors. A whole hour until this would end. How would he cope with all these girls? He saw the doors move slightly and eyed it until he was sure it was only a trick of some sort. He turned back to Tamaki who had looked at Renge unsure of what to do. Her arms had moved rapidly around the air signaling random things. He was sure one of them meant he had to punch Yuki. Unsure of what to do, he hugged Yuki from behind when he had just turned around to face him.

"Yuki-kun? I was- EH?! I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T BE INTERRUPTING THIS!" Yuki whipped his head back to the door and his eyes widened when he saw Tohru covering her mouth with her hands in the door way. She turned around and almost ran out the door when Tamaki picked Yuki up and carried him to the door. Since the girls they were entertaining could not see what was happening, Yuki glared at him again. He whispered harshly:

"Why did you need to pick me up? I could have walked here myself!" Tamaki set him down in front of Tohru who was looking at the dress.

"Yuki-kun, I thought you didn't like this dress? It looks cute on you though," Sweat dropping he smiled at Tohru before speaking to her.

"Honda-san, I have to wear it for this club. I'm wondering on why you are here," She rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

"Actually, I just wanted to see you Yuki-kun. Hatori-san was kind enough to drive me here with Haru-kun," Tamaki tilted his head and blurted out:

"Haru-kun?"

"He's my-" Tamaki cut him off:

"Wait don't tell me! It's that black and white haired boy right?"

"Tamaki-kun, that's correct! You've met Haru-kun before?" Tohru clapped her hands in happiness.

"He was very nice!" Tamaki smiled brightly and grasped her hand as well as Yuki's.

"Tohru-chan, do you want to be one of our customers today?" He told her as he walked backwards, facing the two of them.

"Well, I should find Haru-kun first. I'll come back with him before he gets lost alright Yuki-kun? Thank you for the offer Tamaki-kun!" She said removing her hand from the blond and waving to them," I'll be back Yuki-kun, Tamaki-kun. Haru-kun told me he wanted to see you Yuki-kun," Yuki rolled his eyes at the fact that Haru had wanted to see him. It was weird, Hatsuharu always seemed to follow him around like a baby duckling. Yuki reluctantly walked back to the horde of girls who had gotten back up and were given tea by Haruhi. The second Yuki sat down, a flood of question came hurling their way.

"Yuki-kun, who was that you were talking to?"

"Yuki-senpai, do you know her?"

"It was a her? Yuki-kun, what's her name?"

"Tamaki-senpai, do you know her?"

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Yuki was taken aback by the last comment and tried his best to answer them, but was distracted when there was a sudden bang of the door and a worried voice.

"Haru-kun, please be careful. What if there was a person standing there?"

"Then they should just get the fuck out of my way. Where's Yuki?"

"H-He's over their Haru-kun. Don't hurt anyone!" Tohru spoke as she reached out to the dual haired teen who was already about ten feet away from her. The girls, taken aback by the use of such language cleared a path and started whispering amongst each other.

"W-Who's that guy?"

"He's scary!"

"Yuki, why are you with that bastard?" Hatsuharu said angrily pointing at Yuki and Tamaki. Tamaki was behind Yuki wincing at the use of his language.

"Haru, why are you black?" Yuki spoke quietly while getting up. Sadly, he tripped on the bottom of the dress and fell into Haru's arms.

"Oh, so that's what you want. Don't worry Yuki-_chan_, I'll make sure you'll be falling into my arms when we get back home," Yuki unsure of what to do because of all the girls in the room turned to Renge who was jumping up and down. She flailed her arms, making various hand gestures. He blanched when he realized what she meant. He had to act like Kaoru did. This was never going to work. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Hatsuharu's neck and looked up.

"Haru-kun, please don't say it like that in front of them. It's embarrassing," He saw Hatsuharu blink and saw those eyes revert back to his white form. Fortunately, all the females in the room, except Haruhi, Renge, and Tohru, had fainted once more in delight. Renge clapped happily and spoke:

"AMAZING! That was so beautiful. Yuki-kun your acting was above what I expected from you!" Yuki sighed and removed his hands from the taller boys neck. He watched Haru when he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Did I do something weird?" Yuki face palmed and sat down on the couch.

"Yuki-kun, what happened to all of them? Should I get them something?" Tohru asked while bending down examining one of the girls who had fainted.

"They'll be fine Honda-san. Haru why are you here?" He asked the taller one.

"I just wanted to see you,"

"So you made Hatori-san drive you all the way here because you wanted to see me?"

"Why, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I'm glad, I'm just annoyed that you had to pester Hatori-san,"

"Um, Yuki-kun Hatori-san told me he wanted to talk to you while he was here. He said something about checking on you. Isn't that right Haru-kun?"

"Yeah,"

_Destiny's Lab Rat. Why did the world seem to hold a grudge against him? _

O.O

**I feel sad. My little niece passed away this morning. She was three months premature and had a fifty-fifty chance of survival. That's why I wasn't in the mood of typing up a new chapter. Hope you forgive me for not updating again until Wednesday, but that's when the funeral is scheduled. Don't worry if I randomly disappear, I'll still finish this somehow. Critiques, comments, questions, flames, legos, flames, pocky, you know where to send them. **

**Review Response:**

**Guest: Oh, I think you got a little confused. ^.^" Tamaki was referring to Kyoya. Remember how he refers to him as the Mother of the Host Club? But, thank you for your review and I hope you continue reading! **

**Messygirl89: WHY CAN'T I RESPOND TO YOU? Anyways, it seems we have something in common: Spazzing out at newly updated fics and mother's who find us strange. Thanks!**

***He cut up the dress he wore to the Cultural festival and gave it to the fangirls. Yeah. I'm not lying. **

***Hey, I just wanted to spice up the act. Add some loving in there for you gais. **


	19. Will it make a sound?

**Disclaimer: I've finally gotten my hands on a Yuki plushie. That doesn't mean I own Fruits Basket or Ouran though. Dang it. **

**O.O**

_'If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?'_

The logical conclusion would be to say, 'Of course it makes a sound, just no one is around to hear it' Other people would ask a question in response, 'Is it truly possible to determine the outcome of something that may or may not exist? Who is there to verify that the tree is real, feel if it is not a trick of the brain?' But this is not what Yuki Sohma was thinking at the moment he heard news that the Sohma Doctor was here to converse with him. He was reminded of the fact that he was a tree, and no one could hear his thoughts in his head. No one could see that tree fall, and if the tree actually existed. No one would mind if the plant toppled over, but would care if it got in the way.

"Yuki-kun, I apologize for interrupting whatever it is that you are doing, but come along," His voice. A person had come to look at the tree? Or were they here to cut it down?

"Yu-chan, we'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" Honey, the innocence of his elder. The silver haired boy could tell though, that he was surprisingly mature for his age. He wanted to admire the tree as well? Shaking the thought of trees away, Yuki gave a small smile to the blonde and made his way through the enormous double doors. Strangely, his younger cousin and Tohru had not followed immediately after. He continued walking, head down and stared at his moving feet hidden by black shoes. He knew the exact reason why Hatori had come here. He wasn't here just to 'check' on him, it was to remind him of the fact that Akito had wished to see him later today.

"Yuki-kun, here will be fine," looking up, he saw that the two of them were inside of an abandoned room. Warm sunlight entered through the cracks between the blinds, but other than that the room seemed... cold. He moved his arms to his chest to appear as if he was bored, but he did the motion to warm himself. Despite the fact that he was wearing long sleeves, he was still shivering.

"Please unbutton your dress, Yuki-kun," The doctor announced and Yuki complied although his face reddened at the word dress. He unbuttoned the front one by one, unlike his fiery tempered cousin, who would mostly rip buttons in the process. He smiled on the inside by the mental image projecting in his head, but stopped when he felt the feel of cold metal on the right side of his chest. Hatori saw the flinch and spoke quietly:

"Sorry about that," With that, the doctor continued with his ministrations. After he was done checking the boy's breathing, he returned the tool to his bag and pulled out a roll of gauze. He set that next to Yuki and pulled out some salve. He spoke:

"You haven't been changing this have you?" He looked at the teen with accusing eyes and in turn Yuki scowled.

"I didn't want Honda-san to worry about it. I can't reach it by myself," Accepting that as an okay excuse he pulled open the gauzed and saw Yuki flinch when it pinched a piece of pale flesh. Slowly, he removed the gauze away from the skin. Sighing at the caked up blood, he reached for a cloth inside of his bag. Wordlessly, the man continued until his end result was a neatly dressed Yuki. The teen put on a white Chinese style shirt that was hidden underneath the dress and got up to leave.

"Yuki-kun, I am reminding you that you are wanted at the main estate later," Yuki turned harshly to face the man, but only saw his back. Wordlessly, he moved out of the room and into the vacant hallway.

"As soon as I drop of Hatsuharu-kun, I will return to Shigure's to pick you up," Hatori spoke after he heard the slamming of the classroom door. Well, he couldn't blame the boy for acting this way.

**II**

"-Uki!"

"-ku!"

"Yu-"

"Yuki-kun!" The boy had been drifting in to a day dream when he started hearing these strange noises. After blinking multiple times he had made out the words said Yuki. His name.

"Yu-chan, are you listening to what Tama-chan's saying?" He nodded although he didn't really comprehend what they were saying. Something about someone saying something? That seemed about right. There was moving object flitting above of his face and he unconsciously shooed it away before setting his head on his chin. There were whispers, at least that's what he made out. He gripped his right side and caressed the bruise that had formed in that space.

"What's wrong with Yu-chan, Takashi?"

"Tono, don't you think-"

"Yuki-kun is acting a bit weird,"

"Senpai, I really think something's wrong with him today. He seems so out of it,"

Although he didn't quite here the other's words he heard Haruhi's voice. He responded quietly, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me," He felt a tug on his uniform and looked up at Honey who was standing about him.

"Yu-chan, are you really okay? Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Yuki sighed seeing as that he wasn't going to get out of this time, looked at Honey's worried, determined eyes and nodded his head. Honey smiled and handed the bunny plushie to the boy on the couch. Yuki uncharacteristically held the toy in two arm, looking like a lost child. Tamaki eyed the boy smiling, and ran up to Yuki.

"My new daughter is so cute!" Yuki glared at the blonde and spoke harshly.

"A boy does not like to be called cute. I thought I explained that to you already?" Tamaki pointed at him and said in response:

"That's why I said daughter!" Yuki face faulted and looked at Tamaki as if he was an idiot. Which he was. Tamaki seemed slightly better knowing that he was able to get Yuki to his normal self. Kyoya sat next to Yuki, although about a body's length away.

"Tamaki, that doesn't make any sense. Yuki-kun, do you have a reason why you asked me to cancel the club today?" Kyoya asked without stopping in his typing.

"I wanted to ask all of you a question," was the sound after a lengthy pause. This time, Kyoya paused his typing and faced Yuki. He took a deep breath before continuing:

"Hatori-san, wishes all of you to visit my main estate on Friday," And then the burst of excitement came through the room.

"Aren't you excited Takashi?"

"Kao, we get to see where Yuki lived before!"

"You know I lived there before?"

"We do now!"

"Mother I'm so excited! This will be even more exciting than the time we went exploring all over Japan!"

"I don't see what's so special. Yuki-kun, I'll go with you,"

He let go of the rabbit and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They really don't know what's going on, but a tree all alone doesn't make a sound.

**O.O**

**How are my readers on the East Coast? I'm really worried about you guys. Thank you for all you're condolences. I showed all your reviews to my elder sister (Mother of my niece) and that was the first time she smiled. Really, you guys are the best. Again, sorry about the wait I've been busy trying not to fail my geometry class. Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, legos, pocky, marshmallows, you know where to send them. **


	20. Everything Stopped Being

**Disclaimer: I am nothing but an amateur writer. Sadly, that doesn't make me able to own Ouran or Furuba. **

**O.O**

Unbeknownst to the seven figures being led into the dark room, the god-like figure was already awaiting their arrival. Still, the seven figures entered happy and excited, susceptible to the punishment being thrown to them. All of them sat and stared at the scene laid upon them. The room was dark, but lighted by the soft glow of the setting sun. A thin, pale figure was sprawled along the beige floor, back turned to them. After a short pause of silence, the door leading to the main hallway opened revealing a six foot figure and another hidden behind him. Without a word, the taller one settled in the back of the room letting the seven see who was behind. Their eyes followed as he slowly made his way to the front and sat, head down.

"Yuki-kun, why don't you tell them why your brought them?" A cool voice said making the silver haired teen clutch his pant leg. Hearing no reply, the single one laying down crossed his legs and repeated, "Why don't you tell them, unless you want me to do it?" Tamaki, who had been watching the smaller teen's actions tilted his head in confusion. This man seemed so nice, although he was a little strange. Why didn't he turn to look at them. That was very weird.

" Youareheretogetyourmemoriese rased," Yuki mumbled, face cast down. Akito sneered and finally turned his body to face the group. He turned his head and smirked at the boy.

"What was that Yuki-kun? Please tell them clearly,"

"You are here to get your memories erased," He finally said, with a whispered voice. Tamaki, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, even Mori seemed somewhat surprised. Kyoya was the only one, who seemed to be expecting this. Smirking, the bespectacled teen pushed up his glasses and closed the new notebook that he had been writing in.

"Yu-chan? Why do we need to get our memories erased?"

"Yuki-kun, did we do something wrong?"

"Yuki-kun, we're sorry for-"

"calling you disgusting. We didn't mean it-"

"SILENCE! All of you shut up. You people are such a nuisance and it will be a favor to both Yuki-kun and I when all of you leave," All went quiet in the room before the sound of Hatori getting up interrupted it.

"Hatori, I believe you know what to do. I expect this to be quick and easy. Don't make me repeat myself,"

"I'll miss seeing Yu-chan as a cute rat," Honey said solemnly before he was pulled up by Hatori and led outside. Mori's eyes widened before he hurried after the two and unknowingly offered himself to be next. The five of them remaining blinked multiple times when they saw a bright flash of light and a slight thump. Hearing no sound for a period of four minutes, Akito took the chance to move closer to Yuki. He stroked the pale cheek slowly and moved the teen's chin up to face him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. I want to see those beautiful eyes," Haruhi surprised by the sudden act moved closer to him before being stopped by Hikaru. She took notice of his serious expression and drew back.

"You are terrified, I can tell. Just like when Hatori stole all of your little friends," Akito saw the violet eyes close tightly and removed his hand. Tamaki winced when he heard a slapping sound.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT ME?!" Haruhi stared at the way Yuki was clutching the red skin on his cheek without saying a word. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. There was Hatori looking down at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and stood up, letting go of the silk pillow underneath her. The last thing she witnessed was this man, pulling on Yuki's hair.

"That's what you get for being so disobedient! THOSE SO CALLED FRIENDS OF YOURS DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP YOU!" Akito shouted out as he tugged Yuki's hair to the right. Tamaki made a movement to cast out his arm, but Kyoya's grip stopped him. The blonde looked at his best friend before giving in.

"I'm doing you a favor! Getting rid of your 'friends' that don't care about you!" Another bright light flashed and then the four remaining shielded their eyes, while Akito continued with his assault. He threw the silver haired boy to the side and watched when he moved his arms over his head.

"You think that can help you? You are so stupid!" Akito sneered as he reached over to under his futon. While this was happening, the twins refused to go without each other resulting in only Tamaki and Kyoya remaining in the room. With dark eyes, Tamaki could only stare at the weapon of choice in this man's hand. Why had he thought he was nice? Of all the things to describe this person, nice was not the correct word.

"Do you want me to repeat myself Hatori? I want you to hurry or there shall be consequences for you as well," Akito said stopping his punishment to speak to the man. Tamaki looked up and saw the black haired figure. He gulped before standing.

"Yuki-kun, I guess I won't remember this curse of yours. I apologize for even knowing in the first place," the blonde said as he was being pulled out of the room.

"Don't forget what I said okay!" he shouted out before he couldn't see what was happening any more. Kyoya seeing he was the only one left, stood up and left the room. However, he did not follow Tamaki. Instead he stood at the door, listening the whispers that that man was telling Yuki.

"See, what did I tell you. They all left. They didn't want to be near something as pitiful as you," He heard a muffled sound and opened up his notebook once more. Scribbling down an important note, he saw a flash of light. Hearing steps behind him, he shut the notebook carefully and hid the book inside of his blazer before turning to the man before him.

"I assume the rest of them don't remember correct?"

"Yes, now please come along," He complied quickly and entered a separate room. He took notice of how each of his fellow Host members were laid down carefully with a thin blanket protecting them. He turned to the doctor before speaking.

"I won't remember anything other than the fact that I know Yuki-kun correct?" Hatori nodded before motioning to a small bed. Kyoya sat and closed his eyes. He felt Hatori's hands cup over his glasses. He thought about his plan. All he had to do, was to remember where his older notebook was and-

His thought train became cloudy and then everything seemed to stop... being. All the emotion that had been swirling in his brain was gone and all he could feel is that his mind was surprisingly blank.

**O.O**

**This chapter was extremely difficult for me to start. I don't understand why, but it was. We're at the halfway point gais. This chapter disappoints me for some reason. I feel depressed that my chapters take longer to post. Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them. **


	21. Broken or Shattered?

**Disclaimer: Nope. I shan't be owning anything.**

O.O

_'There my little rat, don't cry,'_

_'You don't have to be scared, but you are. Aren't you?'_

_'Don't worry, in due time I'll make sure you come back __**home**__. Home where you __**belong**__,'_

After hearing those words uttered through the lips of my 'god', only then would he leave that room. And the minute after I heard his footsteps soften away from the door, I would allow myself to bliss. The bliss of peace, a world that was surely better than the one that I had been exposed to. One where I could only hear the sound of my heart beating, and my shallow, labored breaths.

But being destiny's lab rat, would not allow me to have that much freedom before being thrown back into a golden cage; one that was a false facade to cover up each torture given to me.

II

"Are you sure he'll be alright Hatori-san?"

"I'm not sure this time Hatsuharu-kun," This time, the damage done to the precious rat of the zodiac was devastating. The only way doctor was able to calm him down after the memory erasing had been completed was with a strong sedative. Unfortunately the dosage of the medicine had been enough for the silver haired teen to be lulled into a dreamless state for the past two days. While Hatori had made sure that his physical wounds had been addressed and healing nicely, he wasn't too sure about the effect the beating had done to his mental state. When he had found the boy, he was trembling and unresponsive to anyone in the room. The last thing he had witnessed before he had given the strong dosage was the boy screaming out.

"STOP! Leave me alone!" The pale hands had been gripping the tendrils of silver hair tightly, almost enough to make the boy's scalp bleed. The doctor had reached out gently to the boy in a hope to calm him down, but failed. The silver haired teen flinched away from the touch and screamed out:

"Please go away Akito!" The scream had died down at the end and ended up sounding like a tired plea. Hatori was surprised at the fact that Yuki had believed him to be Akito and he tried speaking this time. Maybe, by hearing his voice would calm him down enough.

"Yuki, Akito is gone. You can relax now," He saw that the teen's grip had loosened on his hair momentarily before becoming tense again. He started shaking his head.

"NO! YOUR LYING AKITO! GO AWAY. Please," The young man sighed. Seeing how Yuki would not be calming down anytime soon, he took a large syringe filled with sedative. Pushing the needle into Yuki's right arm, he waited. He saw the hand fall from his scalp and Yuki's whole body droop down into the doctors awaiting arms. The boy certainly had some bad wounds; scattered whip marks and from the bruise forming on the left side of the teen, a cracked rib. He shook those gruesome thoughts away and stared at the boy's now relaxed figure. A breathing mask covered his face, and various wires were placed on different places of his body. Hatsuharu had taken the opportunity to watch over the sleeping boy, and had not spoken for the past two days after he heard the news. When he did speak, it surprised Hatori.

"He'll go back to school soon right?" He didn't see the dual haired teen moved when he spoke and moved closer.

"Possibly, if he wakes up," He saw Hatsuharu's tensing of the shoulders and after a pregnant pause he saw the boy turn harshly to him.

"WHAT IF HE DOESN'T?" Tears had sprung up from the ox and then he continued, "WHAT IF HE DOESN'T HATORI! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP?!" The doctor refused to say anything knowing that the teen was in pain right now.

"I don't know what I'll do," He heard the boy trail of before, he heard the slamming of the door. Taking the initiative to start looking up files, he took out a small silver key from his coat pocket. He moved to the other side of the patient bed, and bent down. He moved away a thin piece of white cloth and revealed a black file cabinet. Putting the key in its place and turning it until he heard a click, he shuffled through various folders. Pulling out a strangely thick one, he opened it and stared at the pale figure lying in the bed. He had told Shigure that he needed to monitor that Yuki had been eating enough and to stop smoking whenever Yuki was around. Apparently he would be needing to remind a certain dog tomorrow morning. He wrote down a quick note to himself and pondered at the handwriting. Constantly Ayame and Shigure would tease him about how messy his handwriting was and the fact that he was a doctor.* Unknowingly to them, he took great care in writing each patients name neatly. But, right now he wrote this note as neatly as possible and stuck it in the file before returning it back to the cabinet.

After he had locked up the file cabinet, he stepped outside and closed the door carefully. He stood there for the longest time before taking out a cigarette and lighter. Sometimes, moments like this were surpisingly peaceful. To an outsider, it would seem as if everything in the world was calm. To those who knew the truth, they could sense something was wrong. As if a rubber band had been stretched to its greatest elasticity, and was ready to break in half. And in the mind of the zodiac rat, that rubber band had been stretched numerous times and had broken. Unlike a mirror, it was broken instead of shattered. It had the chance to be melded back together again versus being shattered, which had no chance of being fixed. This time, the doctor was not so entirely sure about that.

II

"Apparently Hatori-san tells me that you won't wake up,"

That voice.

The voice of my jailor...

... My god...

...My torturer...

...The one who I hated the most...

"But, we both know that isn't true. You'll wake up. Don't worry Yuki-kun. I won't hinder your learning," And then a laugh. A cold, heartless laugh. Suddenly he stopped, and then I felt a cold palm caress my cheek.

"You'll see the people that betrayed you so much. They didn't even enjoy your company enough to save you. What a shame," When I heard the door close softly, I bolted up. A felt a sharp pain on my left side and clutched that tightly. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes to the room's bright light. A few moments had passed until I finally noticed that a breathing mask covered the bottom portion of my face.

'Then how did Akito touch my cheek? Was he even in the room? Or was he a mirage?' Confused I sat there for the longest time before I noticed the sky outside was a dark purple color. Had I truly been unconsciously for that long? I sighed tiredly and eased my arm away from my aching side. Although I had only been awake for the time span of around fifteen minutes, I was drained. Maybe this time, I could wake up to a different scene. A place much more beautiful than this...

O.O

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the ugliness of the last chapter. I actually like this chapter a lot more than the other one. For some reason. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't much dialogue. ^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them. **

***There's this little joke about how most doctor's have sloppy handwriting. I myself can vouch for that because countless times I've been told how messy my doctor's handwriting is whenever I get a prescription. **


	22. Kyoya has a Date? I think not

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, maybe the clothes on my back, but that doesn't really count now does it?**

**O.o**

"Tono, why do we have to go on this trip-"

"-Going to the beach in this weather doesn't seem like much fun,"

"I have to agree with Kao-chan and Hika-chan, Tama-chan. It's too windy!"

"Nonsense! We are simply going to the beach to enjoy nature!"

"Boooring. We refuse to go,"

"What about you Yuki-kun?" Haruhi turned to her silver haired senpai who was sitting on the couch with an open textbook in front of him. He seemed to not have heard her question since he continued writing away in his small composition book. For once, she noted, he seemed to have small earphones that were playing soft music into his ears. Kaoru and Hikaru who had been watching the two of them, decided to take matters into their own hands. They circled the shorter, yet older teen, and poked each cheek with their pointer finger. Obviously started, the silver haired teen dropped his pencil and glared at the two of them. He pulled out his earphones of gracefully and spoke harshly.

"What do you two need?" Although the question was supposed to be spoken in a gentle tone, it came out annoyed. The twins shrugged and Yuki glared at the two of them.

"So, I paused my working for nothing?"

"Oh on the contraire Yuki-kun, we were discussing our weekend plans!" Tamaki spoke from his position on the couch opposite to him. Yuki put his earphones back into his ears and pressed a button to continue the music. Hikaru surprised at the others electronic device stopped the other from returning it into his pocket.

"This is cool! You still have the older one?" Kaoru, intrigued by his older brothers fascination, poked the device as well. Yuki obviously done with the two of them, ignored them as he continued writing his History notes. Hikaru, who was prodding the screen and looking for songs, sighed when he realized that there was nothing that he knew on there. He spoke.

"All of your songs are boring. Why do you listen to classical music?" The silver haired boy who paused in his writing, turned the one next to him and replied:

"Well, I have more songs on there, but they are more difficult to find, " Haruhi, who was now on the edge of the couch, propped her head on her hand. She spoke to Tamaki, who was watching the three of them interact.

"Are we really going to the beach? It's already November, and the weather is colder than summer weather," The blonde blinked, and not really hearing her question asked her to repeat what she had said. Reluctantly she repeated the question again, and at the clarification Tamaki jumped up excitedly.

"Yes! We are going to bond so beautifully as we do some commoner activities. I believe it is called a bonfire, is that correct Haruhi?" Rolling her eyes at her blond senpai, she answered him.

"Yes, it's called a bonfire," Honey who was munching on carrot cake, spoke through a full mouth.

"Will there be cake?"

"No, but there will be marshmallows. I think. Is that correct Mother?" Tamaki said turning the bespectacled teen sitting to the left of him on the couch. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, working on the clubs earnings for the past week. After a long pause, he spoke.

"Possibly, having Yuki-kun out of the club for the past three days has lowered our profits dramatically," The boy being mentioned looked up after hearing his name, but after realizing it was about his lack of appearance of the club, looked back down. The twins seeing his slightly saddened demeanor hugged their senpai from both sides.

"Yuki-chan don't be sad!"

"It's not your fault that you got sick over the weekend!" Yuki allowing the hug to be continued for the longest time, pondered on those three days he was off.

_~Flashback~_

Yuki hadn't woken up until the second day after that one night. He remembered how he felt Hatsuharu's head on his left arm, which was littered in purple bruises. Although he felt his younger cousin's slowed breathing, he noticed that the sky was still light out. Trying to move slightly to right, he winced after feeling a sharp pain. He moved his free arm to grasp the side, and after feeling the pain fade away, moved his pale hands to his face. He removed the breathing mask as silently as possible and caused the boy on his left arm to awaken. He watched as the other blinked groggily before making a surprised face at seeing the other.

"You're awake," was all that was said before the dual haired teen ran out of the room. Confused at his cousins action's, he tried to sit up before giving up. What time was it now? Searching for any sign of a clock in the small room, he spotted one on the wall opposite to him. He was about to find out the time, before being interrupted by the opening of the clinic door.

"I see you are awake. Please take these for your pain," The doctor had spoke, showing Yuki his open palm. He winced as he tried to move closer to the man, but stopped when he saw Hatsuharu take the pills from Hatori. Hatsuharu grasped the pills in his hand, and gently gave them to Yuki. This time he took the pills with little pain after Hatori had given him some water. Gently pulling of the wires that were connected to his arm, Yuki spoke.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, You'll be able to return back to your school on Friday," Hatori spoke as he put the wires back on the boy. Yuki stared at him before allowing his work to be redone.

"Why can't I go tomorrow? I feel fine," Yuki said finally feeling the pain subside.

"That's just the pain killer I gave you," The doctor said after fixing the wires. He continued, "In actuality, that dosage should have made you feel fatigued by now,"

"He just woke up. What's the point in making him sleep again?"

"Hatsuharu-kun, he needs rest to heal. Now come along. You can help, by getting some more rest yourself. Yuki-kun, please return your breathing mask to your face if you decide to rest," After the two of them had left, Yuki found himself all alone in the room again. Looking at the clock he had seen it was only five o'clock. Hatori did remind him to put on that bulky thing back on his face, and reluctantly he put it back on. Blinking slowly, he felt tired.

'It must be the medicine' He was about to drift back to sleep when he heard a loud crash outside of his room. He flinched at the sound and looked at the door. Hearing shouts outside, he stared at the door.

"Get out of the way!" When he heard that sound, he gripped the closest thing in reach.

'Why was he so angry? He couldn't be-' His thoughts were cut off as he felt him slipping into sleep.

_~ Flashback End~_

"Yu-chan? Are you coming with us?" Honey spoke interrupting the boys thoughts.

"Possibly. I'm not sure,"

"We'll go if Yuki-kun decides to go!" The twins had finally let go of their senpai and were now sitting very close to him.

"Why not Yuki-kun?" Tamaki asked curiously from his spot on the chair.

"I have work to do Suoh-san," Tamaki felt a little dejected and started whining to Kyoya.

"Mother, our new daughter still refuses to call me by my name!" Kyoya who was ignoring the blonde's actions stopped only to speak to Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, I wish to speak with you privately later," Hikaru and Kaoru who were still sitting very close to their elder laughed.

"Yuki-kun has a date!"

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure it's nothing other than just a 'talk'?" Both of them sputtered out laughing, pointing at their elder.

Yuki, who had his earphones placed back into his ears, was relieved he didn't hear whatever was being discussed. He nodded back to the other and returned back to his work.

'Nothing private turns out well with him, but whatever it is must be important'

**O.o**

**If anyone is terribly confused, please don't hesitate to PM me or ask something in your review. I dislike this chapter so much. It doesn't feel like my best. On the other hand, I wrote out a Yuki-centric fic and posted it a few days ago. I don't think much people will read it since it deals with a topic most people dislike. Anyways if you're curious, please check it out. gai's. ^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them.**


	23. Deflowering the Flower

**Disclaimer: It's kinda of strange how I haven't stopped saying that I don't own Ouran and Fruits Basket 23 chapters in...**

**O.o**

A sign is a representation of an object that should tie a connection between itself and the object right? For example thunder is a sign of an upcoming storm, a period is a sign that the sentence has ended, and how prayer is a sign of faith. It was strange for him then, being shown numbers written down on a page. From what he could tell, the page had his name written on it and below it were two sets of numbers. What kind of connection did these numbers have to him?

"Yuki-kun, I ask you again. What do these numbers represent?" Shaking away those strange thoughts, Yuki answered the taller teen standing next to him.

"I don't know Ootori-san. I have no knowledge of what those figures may mean,"

"Why is your name above those numbers? You are connected somehow to those numbers," Yuki sighed at the other's persistence in finding an answer. He repeated himself again.

"I have no idea. Like I said before, I don't know why my name is included in that note," Kyoya muttered something that was inaudible to the other before he closed the notebook.

"You must know something," Kyoya sighed before continuing, "If I wrote this down, I don't know the reason why I did. It feels as if it's been removed from my memory," Yuki hearing the last part of the sentence Kyoya had spoke, his eyes widened half a centimeter.

_'It feels if it's been removed from my memory. Kyoya must be talking about Friday, but still I do not understand why my name is written down there.' _ Kyoya, who saw the shorter teen tense, squinted at his actions in confusion. Kyoya took hold of the notebook and gripped it in his left hand before moving up his glasses.

"Seeing as you know nothing, our discussion is over," Yuki looked up to respond to the other teen, but only saw the roaming back closing the grand double doors. He heard a loud slam, which disrupted the previous quietness of the room.

'I guess, we're done here,'

**II**

When Yuki had arrived home, he noticed that there was a small piece of paper held onto the fridge by a strawberry magnet. Setting down his things on the wall opposite to the kitchen entrance, he made a bee line to the note.

_Dear Yuki-kun,_

_Kyo-kun and I went to the market to get some groceries. Shigure-san said something about visiting the Sohma Estate today. Although we should be back before dinner, I made a few rice balls and they are resting inside of the refrigerator. Have a wonderful day!_

_ Tohru _

As he read over the note concerning the small snack, he felt his stomach grumble. Taking that as a sign to eat, he grasped the slip of paper in his hand as he searched the fridge for said rice ball. After a few moments with no luck, he closed the fridge and left the note on the counter. As he exited the lit room, he bent down to grab his backpack. With sock covered feet and bag in hand, he made the journey from the doorway to the kotatsu placed in the middle of the room. He took out his Ipod and set it on a random song before taking out his work for the day. As the soft music filled the air, he wrote down problem after problem before growing tired. Stretching his arms and glancing at the digital clock above the doorway, he deemed it alright to take a well deserved break. Pausing the music before heading into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he noticed another note that was placed off to the side. After taking a sip of the cool liquid, he took the two steps needed to reach the note before skimming it.

_Yuki-kun, _

_I'll be heading to the main house today! Ha-san says that I need to remind you to eat all of your meals. He says I can't smoke in my own home either! The things I do for you only to get hit in the back of the head... _

_ Shigure_

Staring at the signature at the bottom of the page, he laughed inwardly at the crudely draw dog image next to the man's name. He shook his head and discarded the message and returned to his position at the kotatsu. He continued to work, until hearing the bubbly voice of Tohru interrupt his work.

"We are home! Yuki-kun, I hope we weren't out too late," There was the sound of shuffling before he saw Tohru's brunette head burst out of the doorway. He saw her small smile and he couldn't help but smile at the girl's cheerful demeanor. He saw her holding multiple plastic bags and took the chance to help her out. She spoke quietly.

"Yuki-kun, thank you, but I could have carried them myself," He looked at her and continued to walk with her into the kitchen.

"Nonsense, you seemed to be struggling," Soon after, Kyo came into the room with multiple plastic bags of his own. He set those at the foot of the fridge before leaving the room.

"Remember, no leeks," was all that came out of the orange haired boy before he left the room to head to the roof. Tohru, being the worried person she was, spoke afterwards.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, if you are heading to the roof remember to wear a jacket!" Yuki watching the girl open up various packages containing vegetables, whispered quietly.

"Honda-san, do you need any assistance?" The brunette was obviously started by his voice, but after calming down she turned to him.

"You can put all of the other groceries away," she said, "That is, if you want to," Yuki nodded to the girl and took the duty of putting away dry food items in the pantry first. After he had finished setting each item neatly inside, he closed the door and saw that Tohru had made much progress in her meal making. She had tomatoes, carrots, onions, garlic, and ginger boiling in a small pot to her left as she was in the process of rinsing spinach. He walked up to her with rolled up sleeves and asked her again if there was anything more he could do.

"Hmm, if you think you are able to can you cook rice?" He paled as he remembered the last time he used the rice cooker that was plugged into the wall opposite to the stove. Shaking his head lightly, he answered her.

"I don't think that is a great idea Honda-san. I'm afraid I'll end up burning the rice," She paused before smacking her forehead slightly.

"Eh, I'm sorry for asking you that Yuki-kun. I should have remembered," She laughed embarrassedly before placing cuts of salmon inside of the boiling pot. Yuki watched fascinated at the girl's cooking skills. If he had attempted to recreate the same thing, he would end up creating a fire in the kitchen. Shaking away the thought, he looked inside of the pot and noticed that she had placed four pieces of yam inside of the pot as well. Seeing as he wouldn't be of anymore use, he excused himself from the kitchen.

Removing his things from the kotatsu, he placed each item back into his backpack before going upstairs, eventually reaching his room. Setting down the bag, he decided to change out of his school uniform. Taking each article of clothing off, he replaced it with a button up Chinese shirt and gray pants. As soon as he finished redressing he moved out of his room and traveled down the stairs. He entered the dining area and noticed that there were four plates set along with four white bowls. He settled himself at his usual seat, before noticing that Shigure was not back yet. Getting back up, he grabbed the bowl along with its plate and brought it back into the kitchen.

"Honda-san, I don't believe Shigure will be able to make it in for dinner," She turned her head, but still continued to stir the soup with a large spoon.

"I'll leave some leftovers for him then. You can leave the bowl and plate on the counter Yuki-kun," After following what she had told him, he made his way to exit the room before being halted by Tohru's soft voice.

"Yuki-kun, if you can, can you please call Kyo-kun for dinner?" He left her with no response before returning upstairs and entering his own room. He opened up the window, and yelled out.

"Honda-san says dinner is ready," He repeated himself again before giving up. He yelled out one final time, "She made something for you and you don't take it. Stupid cat, don't make me go up there," Finally he heard some shuffling and he finally closed his window before heading down the stairs.

He settled himself at the table and noticed that this time the steaming pot of soup that he had just seen moments before had been settled in the middle of the table. He saw Kyo sit at the seat across from him and waited a few more minutes before seeing Tohru enter the room.

"I made a dish called sinigang.* It's my first time making it, so please enjoy it!" Dinner had been a quiet one. Although Tohru had attempted in making conversation, she gave up seeing how it would be no use. After dinner had been finished, Yuki excused himself before heading up to his room. He performed his nightly routine of preparing for bed before collapsing in his bed. He remembered placing his cell phone* on the small table next to his bed before drifting to sleep.

II

"I've tried calling him four times already! What else do I do?!"

"Have you ever thought that he might be sleeping still? It is a Saturday, Tono"

"But, it's already ten in the morning! What person is still sleeping?"

"Him. Kyoya-senpai, you still have his address? Why don't we just go to his house and leave from there?"

"I still have his address. Driver, please head to the address specified on this sheet of paper," All seven members of the Host Club were now driving to Yuki Sohma's household. Although this trip was slightly different from the trip they had taken to the commoner shops, they did make a few stops at various places because of a certain someone's fascination for commoner items. Honey rubbed his eyes tiredly, before grasping a plate containing a vanilla flavored cake.

"Tama-chan, why did we have to leave so early if this is supposed to happen at night?" Honey took a bit after asking this question and Tamaki pondered the question given to him.

"That is a very good question. I did want to play that one game my sons played that one day we were at the beach. What was it called?" The twins looked at him with a face that clearly said: Seriously, you don't know the different sports?

"Tono, you're so stupid. No wonder Yuki-kun hates being your partner," The blonde looked shocked and turned to Kyoya who was slipping the slip of paper through the slat connecting the driver to it's passengers.

"I'm not stupid, right Kyoya?"

"Honestly, I think there is something wrong with the part of your brain that deals with thinking," Tamaki deflated and covered his head with the towel he had brought with him.

"Oh, no. Tono's having another-"

"-one of his moments," The twins said sarcastically. They eyed each other before starting the 'act' that they had saved for a moment like this.

"I guess we'll have to leave you while we get to see Yuki-chan at the beach,"

"You know playing volleyball with the rest of us. In his bathing suit," The twins snickered at each other when they saw their leader glare at the two of them with a light blush.

"DON'T EXCLUDE ME FROM PRESCIOUS BONDING MOMENTS BETWEEN MY DAUGHTER!"

"Sure Tono. Are you sure you just don't want to deflower said flower?" Tamaki looked confused at the two and repeated the sentence to himself.

"Deflower said flower? Deflower said flower? Deflower said flower?" Tamaki continued to repeat the phrase while the twins just laughed at their poor leader. After a few more moments of hearing Tamaki mutter the phrase to himself, there was a pause and the blonde's eyes widened.

"A FATHER IS NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TO HIS DAUGHTER!"

**O.o**

**My drama club's been taking too much of my time. Sorry about that, but what do guy's think about the new chapter? I can already expect what you guys were thinking at the kitchen scene: I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY EAT. I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. GET ON WITH IT ALREADY. But I did make up for my lack of updating with the last sentence. XD Enjoy that. ^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them.**

***Sinigang: Sinigang is an Asian soup dish that can involve fish, pork, or chicken. ^^ It's very good if you have lots of vegetables and shrimp as well. I'm making myself hungry just thinking about it!**

***I know, I know. I don't know if Yuki has a cell phone or not, but please go with it! **


	24. Service!

**Disclaimer: I wish to own a Kyo bracelet, but I am such a poor person. I don't own anything. **

**O.o**

"Kyoya-kun? Tamaki-kun? What are you doing here? I can call Yuki-kun if you need him,"

"Tama-chan? Do you know her?"

"No, but how did she-" The blonde teen's sentence was interrupted when he saw a flash of silver hair coming down the stairs of the home they were in. The boy was rubbing his eyes tiredly, and continued to make his way down the stairs. The seven who were watching the boy's actions, looked confused when he didn't seem to respond to any of their questions.

"Yuki-kun! We're here to bring you to the bonfire!"

"Yu-chan, I know there won't be cake, but Haru-chan says that marshmallows are really good!"

"Senpai? I don't think that will work," Haruhi said to the taller blonde who was desperately trying to get Yuki to respond to him. Tamaki, poked the sleeping teen on the arm a few times, before a pale arm shot out and twisted the other's arm none too lightly.

"Your loud voice is annoying. Why don't you just shut up," The boy glared, twisting the arm even harder when Tamaki started yelling. The twins, who were watching the scene carefully, stated cautiously:

"He's like you Kyoya-senpai," Kyoya lifted his eyebrows in amusement before letting out a harsh cough. Tamaki put his free hand over his mouth to muffle out the shouts of pain caused by the twisting of his other arm. Yuki lessened his glare and eventually let go of the grip on the blonde's arm.

"Why are you in my home?" Haruhi toke this as her part to explain things.

"Apparently we are going to the beach right now," She said walking closely to the boy who was sitting confused at the kotatsu.

"I thought it was a bonfire. Those things happen at night, Suoh-san," Yuki said to the boy who was rubbing his injured arm gently.

"I know! We are going because I wish to play a game called-" He paused, "What was it called Hikaru?" The auburn haired twin, who was poking the potted plant on one of the low dressers, paused and looked up when he hear his name mentioned.

"Volleyball. We call Yuki-kun on our team by the way," Finally, Tohru had returned down the stairs with a small package in her hands. She gently placed it next to the boy who looked up at her and smiled softly. After returning her hands to her side, she spoke:

"Yuki-kun, I heard that you would be going to the beach, so I packed you some extra clothing as well as a jacket," She told him. Bending down to point to a hidden object inside of the bundle she whispered, "I also brought your inhaler and cell phone. It took quite a while to find the both of them, but they were just so important, so I took the time to find them," The girl stood back up and bowed gently to her guests before excusing herself to the kitchen. Yuki, who was inspecting the clothing Tohru had packed for him, spoke when he remembered that something had been brought about teams.

"What exactly will we be doing?"

"I thought I told you already Yuki-kun! We will play Volleyball once we get to the beach and thankfully since it's warm today, We shall swim until it gets dark!"

"I don't want to swim," The boy put bluntly before heading towards the stairs. Tamaki looking a bit taken aback by the words uttered through the mouth of the boy, whispered to Kyoya:

"Why doesn't he want to swim Mother?" Kyoya, who was amused at the blonde's reaction, closed his notebook with a light snapping sound before answering the question.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I don't have the ability to read people's mind idiot,"

"Why don't you want to swim Yu-chan?" Yuki was about to respond to that question before being interrupted by two pairs of arms dragging him out the door. Looking to each side of him and staring at his assailants, he shouted out:

"What are you doing?!"

"Dragging you Yuki-chan. We do have the beach for the whole entire day!"

"Wonderful idea devil twins! We can finally head to the beach and enjoy the remarkable weather!" Every single one of the host club members had followed the boy being dragged to the door, except a bespectacled teen with a black notebook. The boy had stayed behind, but not on purpose. He had seen Yuki drop a small electronic device on the way out the door and made the motion to return it to the boy. Looking at the cell phone in the palm of his hand, he turned it around and looked at the back of the silver case. He wasn't sure why he turned the phone over, but when he saw a few familar numbers imprinted on the back of it he opened up his notebook yet again and compared the two sets.

_**'010199216,' **_was what was written on the page that had Yuki's name above of it.__He looked at the number on the cell phone and eyed the three numbers that were imprinted.

_**'216'**_At first glance, he did not notice anything the same about the two sets of numbers, but after careful analysis, he saw that the last three numbers in the code were the same.

_'This still doesn't explain all of the numbers. Still, this proves that Yuki Sohma has something to do with this strange coding,'_

**II**

The score was twenty-three to fifteen. The winning team was given the turn to serve and as the ball passed over the net, it almost hit the white sand before a saving dive was performed from one of the members of the opposite team. Distracted by an almost early victory, the winning team did not notice the ball being returned to them, causing the other team to score an easy point.

"Good job Yuki-kun! We knew you could actually play!" Yuki glared at the two younger boys who were giving him a thumbs up. Yuki wasn't really enthusiastic to play the volleyball game, so he chose to miss every shot heading towards him. Except for that previous time. He had seen the ball coming so close to Haruhi's face that he made the split decision to protect her. It was his turn to serve the ball over to the other team, so he slowly made his way over to the end line. He picked up the ball next to his feet before lazily hitting it over. Well, what was his term of lazy. In actuality, the ball grazed the net over in a float serve, making it appear as if it would not make it over. Thus, another score was given to the losing team. Tamaki, who was frustrated at not being able to win this match, decided to call a time out. He called the three other members of his team: Honey, Kyoya, and Mori.

"Tama-chan, Yu-chan's really good!" Tamaki bit his nails.

"That's why we can't win. He doesn't even try, yet he's scoring points!"

"Well, maybe if you paid more attention to the ball Tamaki, maybe he wouldn't be scoring points," Kyoya added scrolling through his cell phone messages.

"Kyoya, you aren't even paying attention!"

"Tama-chan, why don't you just pass the ball to Takashi. I'm sure he can make that one thing called the spike and then we can win!"

"That's a great idea Honey-senpai! The plan is pass the ball to Mori-senpai and then we can win!" Tamaki pulled out of the group and announced to the others:

"Alright! You can serve now!" Yuki rolled his eyes at the other's seriousness in winning the stupid game and again served without trying. Again, the ball passed the net at an amazing speed and Tamaki was barely able to make a pass. Instead of reaching its target, it flew off to the side. Another point was given to the other team and the twins started jumping in joy.

"We are going to win!" Haruhi turned around to smile at her senpai and spoke out:

"I hope we continue like this. Having you on my team is actually pretty interesting," She mumbled to herself after words, "A whole lot better than being with _him_," Yuki laughed inwardly at the comment, before taking another serve. Tamaki was so sure that the ball would go out this time, that he just let the ball fall two feet from the end line.

"What was that Tono?! Are you blind or something?!" The twins had shouted from across the court. Tamaki who was fuming at the comment, decided to take this seriously. The amazing serving from Yuki continued until the two teams were tied at the score of twenty-three. Tamaki who was the only one actually trying to save the ball, was panting and out of breath. Yuki just appeared bored out of his mind and was throwing the ball around, catching it as it fell to the Earth. The blonde seemed to remember something and shouted before Yuki could serve once again.

"You are only allowed to serve eight times in a row Yuki-kun! I remember reading that in the rules," Hikaru and Kaoru stared at their leader amazed at how he thought that was the solution to everything.

"Well, that means Haruhi is next to serve," Kyoya spoke from his spot on the back line.

"Yay! Go Haru-chan!" Honey clapped his hands before stopping when he saw the four of them rotate so Haruhi had the ball. This time, the volley between the two teams lasted quite a while until Honey slipped on the white sand causing him to miss the bump he was supposed to receive. Haruhi took hold of the ball again and gave a tough serve, until Mori passed the ball back effortlessly to Haruhi's spot causing her to dive down. The ball was saved, but Hikaru barely had anytime to reach the ball. Luckily he was able to bring the ball up with his right fist. Kaoru was able to set the ball back over the net and into the back court where Tamaki was. The blonde was unprepared for the attack and the ball scraped his right hand before eventually landing in sand below them.

"Yes, we won!"

"Now what?"

"I guess we swim,"

**II**

"I already told you Suoh-san, I don't wish to swim!"

"Nonsense, the weather is beautiful today, and look, Haruhi's even swimming!"

"That's different; she chose to swim out of her own free will. I refuse,"

"Haha, I think not Yuki-kun! You are going to swim whether you like it or not!" Tamaki dragged the shorter teen from his position on the towel. The two of them almost made it to the water line before Yuki flipped the other onto his back.

"I forgot you know martial arts," Tamaki whimpered out before getting back up. He sighed before continuing," You are going to swim with the rest of the family! I will not allow my daughter to be excluded from any more family activities," Giving into the other's request, Yuki allowed a compromise.

"Fine, as long as I get to wear my shirt," Tamaki looked confused before letting the other wade in the water with all of his clothing on.

_'That's certainly different. At least he's swimming now,' _

Two hours had passed before the sun started to set, leaving the eight of them to bask in the orange light. All of them had gone out of the water and were now resting on the towels left on the beach. After all of them had dried off, Kyoya made an announcement.

"We'll be walking to the lagoon area of the beach. I've already had arrangements made for the eight of us. Now come along," Yuki had the towel laid across his shoulder and made a movement to retrieve the lone beach umbrella that had shielded him from the sun's harmful rays.

"You don't have to bring that Yuki-kun," Kyoya spoke without looking at the silver haired boy. He continued walking, "I'll have someone pick that up for us," Yuki shrugged and followed the crowd. Little comments were made throughout the walk, but Yuki never added to the conversation. They continued to walk for five more minutes until they reached the secluded area that Kyoya was speaking about.

"Wow! This is so cool! Don't you think so Takashi?"

"Un"

"The sun looks really pretty in between the cliffs doesn't it?"

"I told you this would be a great trip!"

"Whatever you say Tono. Where are those marshmallow things you were talking about?"

"They should be in that box over by the cabana," Kyoya said motioning to the gray box next to a blue tent looking thing. The twins scurried over to the box and inspected its contents. They started throwing random items from the box in attempt to find the fluffy treats.

"Hika? Is this it?" Kaoru said holding up a bag of marshmallows.

"I don't know," Hikaru said inspecting the package, "Yuki-kun? Are these marshmallows?"

"Yes they are," Yuki said sighing into his palm.

_'This day is just too much,'_

**O.o**

**Sorry there was such a huge delay in getting this chapter posted. Life gets in the way sometimes. Ideas are encouraged to be shared for an upcoming filler chapter that I will be posting. All ideas are welcome! Well, what were your guy's thoughts on it? I'd love to hear them! ^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them.**


	25. Stargazing

**Disclaimer: Again, I really don't own anything! I don't deserve to be sued!**

**O.o**

"Hey Hika-chan, don't those stars look like Usa-chan?"

"What? I don't see it,"

"Hika-chan, it's right there!"

"I don't see it either Honey-senpai,"

"What? Haru-chan you can't see it? It's right there!" Honey pointed rapidly at the sky and tried to get Haruhi to notice the bunny shaped constellation in the darkened sky. The five of them, Honey, Yuki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi, had decided to look at the stars in hope of seeing any constellations. Unfortunately for them, Honey was the only one who had seen one so far. Actually, Kaoru and Yuki weren't even paying attention. Kaoru, who was sitting in between his brother and Yuki had been drawing random patterns with a stick in the sand. Yuki was playing with a piece of seaweed he had picked up during the groups trek to the secluded area.

"I can't see it, but I do see three stars in one line," Hikaru turned to the girl next to him, "Is that a consolation or whatever it's called?" The girl stifled a laugh before correcting him.

"It's called a _constellation_, and that one is Orion's belt," She looked up at the sky and tried to find any other formations. After a few moments of searching, seaweed twirling, and sand drawing, she spoke and disrupted the silence.

"That one looks like a dog," She said pointing to a formation formally called the Great Dog. Honey clutched Usa-chan while squinting at the sky.

"I can see it! That's so cool Haru-chan!" He pondered before speaking again, "Do you think there's another one that looks like a rat?" Kaoru, who had stopped drawing in the sand and turned to Honey, asked in confusion:

"Why would you look for a rat Honey-senpai?" He watched as his blonde senpai thought about the question.

"Well, I don't know. Kao-chan, do you sometimes have that feeling that you forgot something really important?"

"Well, yeah," Truthfully, the last week felt like something was missing from the auburn haired boy's memory. It was strange really.

"That's what I mean. I don't know why I want to find a rat- I just have this feeling like I do," This time, Yuki had put down the seaweed that he was twirling around in his hand for the last few minutes and had now added to the conversation.

"I don't believe there is a rat constellation Honey-senpai," He said lightly, "Actually, I can't even see any of the formations you are talking about," After his comment, all had gone silent save for the soft crashing of the waves against the shoreline. The silence wasn't awkward, but peaceful as the five of them just stared mystified at the stars and the moon. Haruhi was the first to get up from her spot and stretched her right arm against her chest.

"We should head inside. I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for us," There was no need for agreement, as the remaining four got up and followed the lone girl into the blue cabana. Haruhi, who had gotten there first, pulled apart the pieces of cloth and stared in awe. Inside was no ordinary cabana. Instead, there were two lush sofas and three loveseats surrounding a circular table. There was a separate makeshift dining area containing a large rectangular eating space and four seats on each side. Above the table was a magnificent chandelier that had floral ornaments hanging from it. When the four boys had entered with her, they seemed to be used to the sight and continued on. She finally shook her head and sat on the comfortable love seat. She was about to drift off to a comfortable rest when she heard a noise.

"Fujioka-san, I believe Suoh-san and Ootori-san wish for your presence at the dinner table," She looked at the silver haired boy who was giving her a small polite smile. She nodded before following the other to the table, where everyone else was seated. Four different dishes were presented: Crab legs, baked fish that was paired with bell peppers, a soup that she couldn't describe, and a salad.

"Tono? This food seems pretty low class if you ask us," The twins had said poking the salad given to them. Tamaki looked very happy at himself as he answered the question.

"Kyoya, Mori-senpai, and I picked up these dishes along the harbor while you guys were looking at the stars!" Yuki shrugged indifferent to the food, and started cracking the crab legs.

"No thanks, Yuki-kun?! As my daughter you are to set down the food in your hands," Yuki ignored the blonde and started pulling apart the pale meat from its shell.

"Face it Tono, he's not going to listen to you," The twins said following Yuki's actions and munching on the leafy greens. Hikaru said through a full mouth:

"Hey Kao, this is actually pretty good isn't it?" The words came out muffled, but somehow his younger twin seemed to understand what was said and nodded. Tamaki, who was now getting kicked out of the conversation, decided to eat as well. The silver haired boy had not finished his meal and removed his presence from the table quietly and decided to sit outside in the sand. Kyoya had seen the boy exit the cabana through his peripheral vision and pushed his glasses up.

_'I wonder where he is going,'_

**II**

_(Yuki POV)_

I don't know exactly why I decided to go outside in the first place. I wasn't hungry at all; I had lost my appetite the minute I sat down. Now, here I was sitting on this soft sand, a few plants behind me, admiring the moon's reflection in the water below me. It was intriguing really. The way the soft glow seemed to increase as I stared at its reflection. The subtle crashing of the waves also had me in a trance. There was a rustling sound behind me, but I paid no attention to it. There was a small squeaking noise at the base of my legs and this time, I looked down in curiosity. There was a small gray rat pawing at the blue shorts that Honda-san had given to me. I sighed this time understanding what it desired. I grasped the tiny rodent in the palm of my hand and after placing it in my lap, stroked its fur. This went on for a few minutes before I heard the opening of the cloth flap and a head turning both ways.

"Suoh-san? What are you searching for?" Tamaki looked quite scared at the sound of my voice before letting out a small breath and sitting to my right.

"You actually," He smiled at me, but didn't seem to notice the rat squirming around in my lap. I let it sit in my palm before speaking to him once more.

"Why were you looking for me? " Honestly, I didn't understand why he would be looking for at this time.

"We aren't going to spend the night here actually," He had said rubbing his head lightly, "Kyoya has a summer house here, so we are going to head over there right now.

"What's that in your hand?" I looked down at my hand and saw that I was unconsciously petting the small rat quite obviously. How was a supposed to tell him that a wild animal came up to me and was oh so friendly with me without revealing the curse? It seems that I didn't respond quick enough so he took my cupped hands in to his and tried to see the rat in the dark. When he finally realized what I was holding, he gasped in surprise.

"It's cute Yuki-kun, but where did you get it?" I internally face palmed when I didn't know how to respond to that question. Hesitantly I spoke:

"It actually came up to me," Tamaki's eyes widened and for the first time, I noticed that his were the same color as mine.

"That's quite interesting, but are you sure it's safe? It could make you sick," That comment of his made me angry for some reason. My bangs shielded my face, and I spoke without thinking.

"I know it's not going to make me sick Suoh-san. Not all wild animals carry diseases like you think," I couldn't see his reaction, but I knew it was one of confusion. I felt more pawing at my pant leg and finally three more rats had accompanied the one in my lap. I heard his gasp and his confused statement.

"When did? Why are they?" He never finished his question because I gently put the four rodents back in the planter behind me and got up. I ignored his protests and stated obviously:

"Don't you think we should be heading to the house right now? It is getting quite late," I heard the sound of him getting up and the sand shifting to accommodate the weight loss.

"Yes, you are right Yuki-kun. The other's are waiting on the other side of the cabana,"

"Then we should go," I had barely escaped an accident waiting to occur.

**O.o**

**I WAS AWAY FROM A COMPUTER FOR THREE DAYS. The horror. THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. m(_ _)m If there are any typos, forgive me. I was typing this quickly. **_**There are ideas that were given to me from Humanized Serenity. Props to you!**_ **^^ Critiques, comments, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them.**

_**^^ I forgot to add something: Is anyone out there interested in pen palling with me? It doesn't matter your experience with the subject, I just love seeing piles of letters in my mailbox. Send a PM if you're interested!**_

_***whispers* I'm so lonely... **_


	26. A Rat, Cat, and A Riceball

**Disclaimer: Do I own Ouran and Furuba? I don't know. I must be suffering from my short term memory loss again... While I go ask random people what my name is, let's just say I don't own anything. **

**O.o**

"Renge-san, do I have to wear this outfit?"

"Of course Yuki-kun! Or else you wouldn't fit to your bishie type!"

"You are aware of how indecent this is. Are you sure you want me to wear this in front of all the ladies visiting?"

"Yuki-kun! They're here to see you in things like that! It doesn't make sense if our bishie isn't wearing clothes that go up to standard!" Yuki sighed again, seeing how serious Renge was in making him wear that outfit. The so called theme for today was one that had to do with the upcoming holiday: Christmas. Music room three was decorated in glitter coated garlands, soft lights, and the largest item in the room was a fifteen foot tall fresh tree. At their meeting the previous day, Honey had suggested that the girls help decorate the tree and Kyoya, who saw this as another opportunity to gain profits, agreed. For now, the tree was decorated with flickering white lights, but it would soon be filled with whatever the ladies wished it to be covered in. Every host was given an outfit to fit the theme and was already in costume, except Yuki, who was refusing to wear the item being shown to him by Renge.

"I understand, but I don't think I should wear something as indecent as that," He repeated what he had told her before and flashed her a smile, but the girl didn't seem fazed like she usually was. Instead she was trembling, trying not to give in, and said once more:

"Yuki-kun, you have to wear it! Do you want to be naked in front of our guests?" The silver haired boy blushed slightly and finally taking the outfit from her.

"Fine, I'll wear this _thing_," He mumbled out, and made his way to the dressing room. When he had disappeared, Honey, who was dressed as a reindeer, made his way to Renge and asked her:

"What was Yu-chan upset about? It's almost winter break so he shouldn't be sad!" Usa-chan was also dressed in a smaller reindeer costume because, well, Honey wanted it that way. Renge shrugged before shuffling through her bag. The smaller blonde boy looked confused at her actions, but understood after seeing what she had pulled out.

"Kyoya wanted me to take a photo of Yuki-kun right when he came out to put in the photo book," She squealed, "I can't wait to get my hands on it!" Honey just backed away slowly, but stopped when he saw the curtain pull away from its closed position. There was a bright flash and the clicking of the camera the host's lady manager was holding and the boy being photographed seemed dazed. After blinking to get rid of the colored spots in his vision, Yuki walked over to the couch he was supposed to be hosting on with Tamaki and sat waiting. Kyoya got up from his spot on the music room's many tables and pushed up his glasses that had fallen and were now resting on the bridge of his nose. He walked over to the main double doors of the room and announced to the girls awaiting:

"The host club is now open for business,"

II

"Kyoya? When is the next set of photo books coming out?" Kyoya turned to face the girls and smiled using his smile specifically used in the presence of the guests.

"They will be available to you ladies before we leave for holiday," He flipped through a calendar that was included inside of his notebook and continued, "If you are interested, I can place a pre-order for you," The two girls who had approached him, clapped happily and nodded their heads in excitement. The shorter of them asked in a timid voice:

"Kyoya, how much are they?" There was no response for quite a while until Kyoya finally finished crunching the numbers.

"Luckily for you ladies, I'll be able to lower the price to around twenty-five thousand yen for both of you," They thanked him and pulled out both of their handbags before handing him the money needed to purchase the photo books. Taking the bills from their hands, and writing down their names in his notebook.

"Kyoya, we love the outfit you're wearing today," He smiled once again as they admired the green and red fabric that he was dressed in. As Kyoya sat down in at one of the tables, the small bell on the top of his green laced hat jingled. The girls stood there fascinated by the way the green and red striped tight covered the legs that were tapping impatiently on the floor beneath them.

Meanwhile, Honey and Mori were telling the story of how Yuki was able to beat their team at the volleyball during the trip to the beach. Well, more like Honey while More was watching over silently and occasionally added to the conversations with a few 'Un's and Mm's'

"So Yu-chan was so amazing! He didn't even try to serve the ball to us and it just flew over so quickly!" The blonde in the reindeer costume was making hand motions to emphasis his point, "And then, his team ended up winning because of his awesome serving! Isn't that right Takashi?"

"Yeah," The taller boy, was sitting next to Honey and was in a reindeer costume as well. The only exceptions was that on his nose was a little, red felt ball that was connected by a string. Apparently Tamaki had wanted their outfits to match, but still remain unique.

"Hey Takashi, don't you think that when it gets warm again we should let Yu-chan demonstrate his martial arts again?" There was no answer from the taller teen for quite a while, which just left the girls the two were hosting confused. They started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Yuki-kun knows martial arts? He looks so frail,"

"I know. It looks like he might break if he were to fight someone,"

"I still want to see him fight,"

"He can fight well," finally escaped Mori's lips. The girl's quieted down and now resumed their taking with Honey and Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru, who were watching the two of them out of the corner of their eyes, were also dressed to fit the theme. Both of them were dressed in totally white outfits, with accessories that made them look like snowmen. The only difference between the two of them was that Kaoru had a scarf that was a color slightly different than his twin brother. Not like the girls really noticed, because Hikaru had slipped off Kaoru's scarf and pulled his so that the two of them were sharing. Kaoru pulled closer to his brother and took the signal that it was time to start their brotherly love act.

"Hika, I'm cold," The younger twin looked up at his brother with a slight blush. Hikaru's eyes widened slightly and turned his brother so that his back was facing back to him. The girl's started fanning themselves at the scene and when Hikaru pulled Kaoru to him that he was in his arms, the girls lost it.

"KYA! So cute!" The three girls who were watching them, started squealing and looked at each other with rosy cheeks. Even when the two of them had finished their scene, Kaoru didn't pull away, yet Hikaru didn't seem to mind the contact. Haruhi had been passing them with a tray of sugar cookies and rolled her eyes at them. She too, was dressed to the theme. She was wearing a long robe that reached her ankles and at her back were glittery wings. She didn't have any costumers today, so she decided to walk around and pass out the cookies she had prepared earlier. Today, there was a large crowd that was hoarding around Tamaki and Yuki. She gently tapped the girls who were blocking her path in the shoulder and offered them a cookie once they moved out of the way. After losing around ten cookies on the journey to her two senpai's she finally saw both of them sitting at the grand piano.

_'That's weird. I didn't hear anything when I was walking through here,'_

"Yuki-chan, watch what I perform and try to repeat it," The blonde pressed the keys to play a simple melody. With trembling hands, Yuki hesitantly pressed the keys to copy his partner's movements. He made it about three-fourths of the way before pressing the wrong key.

"Sorry, I was supposed to play that key, but my finger slipped-" Yuki knew what was going to happen next. He had run over this with Tamaki earlier. The taller blonde's pointer finger shushed him and he was about to open his mouth in a mock retort, when Tamaki was cued to take his hands into his own and play the keys with him. In his mind, he was not liking any of this, but was used to all of these games after having around three weeks of experience.

"It's alright Yuki-chan. Anything you do sounds like the singing of the birds I hear every morning," The mob of girls watching this play out, had pulled their hands and covered their chins in anticipation. Yuki faked a blush and looked up at Tamaki, who was leading the two pairs of hands to play a simple melody.

_'This isn't so bad compared to what I've had to do before. It would be better if I didn't have to wear this thing,'_ Yuki let himself relax and let Tamaki finish the song. The two of them seemed to glow, as they were basked in the light of the setting sun.

"That was wonderful Yuki-chan. I knew you could do it," Renge had told him that he had to act like Kaoru sometimes and because of the act the two of them were doing, the lady manager told them that this was the right time.

"I didn't do anything Tamaki-san. Really, you did all the work," He copied what he had seen the younger auburn haired twin perform. He moved his left hand to his chin and tried to look somewhat unsure. Tamaki grasped his wrist with his right hand and spoke gently:

"Yuki-chan, what I meant to say was that you-"

"Yuki! Why do you look like a girl again?" Tamaki was cut off when a loud voice interrupted his speech and a small figure jumped on the rat's back, hanging from his shoulders.

"Momiji-kun? What are you-"

"Did you know that Hari's with me? He brought me here!" Yuki couldn't see his small cousin from the way he was hanging off his bare shoulders. "Are you cross dressing again?"

"Huh? Momiji, I'm more curious as to why you're here,"

"I wanted to see you silly!" The cursed rabbit laughed out. The girls watching started whispering none to quietly to each other.

"He looks like Honey-senpai,"

"Do you think the two of them are related?"

"They seem like it," Tamaki seemed bewildered by this stranger in the room and stood up and asked Momiji.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?"

"I am Momiji Sohma! I am half Japanese and half German!" The small blonde pulled of the cap he was wearing and bowed, "Hallo! Wie geht es Ihnen heute?*"

"I am afraid I don't understand, Momiji-kun," Tamaki breathed out as he saw the boy literally hop over to his look-a-like.

"Bunnies are my favorite animals. Are they yours as well?" He commented pointing at Usa-chan. The two of them started to have a conversation, while the rest of the club resumed. A few minutes passed before the double doors opened once more and a figure about six feet tall appeared. The man stared at Yuki and asked him a question that Yuki had heard before.

"Yuki-kun, are you sure you aren't a girl?" Renge had made hand motions to start up the act again to get the girls interested and like before he answered.

"Like I told you before, you've seen me naked countless times," He spoke softly looking down. The girls squealed and fainted. Yuki just sweat dropped before finally sighing out loud.

"Why are you wearing such a ridiculous outfit?" the doctor had asked him eyeing the red fabric that barely went up to his pale mid-thighs.

"All of us have to wear something related to Christmas. I don't understand why I am the one responsible to wear an outfit like this," He pulled at the fluffy sleeves before continuing, "It makes complete sense if Kaoru-san wears something like this, but not me," During their talk Kyoya had drawn all the attention byletting the girls decorate the tall tree before them and they did not hear the conversation between the two.

"And why is that?" Yuki let out a frustrated sigh. Frankly he didn't know himself.

"I don't know,"

"Momiji-kun and I will be waiting outside. We'll drop you off at Shigure's" Hatori had called over the whining blonde who wanted to spend more time with his new friend, but he finally gave in. Yuki sighed and stared at the little puffs that were attached near his chest by a thin silver string. Renge had made Tamaki wear a Santa outfit, while he had worn a costume similar to his, but this one was meant to be worn for a female.

"Hey Yu-chan, do you want to help?" Yuki looked up and saw his blonde senpai smiling from about ten feet away. He nodded and walked over to the group of bodies who were placing different ornaments on the tree. Hikaru handed him a small box of ornaments and after searching through the box he found three ornaments. Smiling slightly at the three of them before placing them high on the tree, he thought to himself.

_'Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all,' _

II

When all had dispersed from the music room that day, at the very top of the tree were three very special ornaments. A small onigiri was in the middle of two other ornaments. A wide eyed rat was perched to the left, while a sparkly orange cat rested to its right. Below them, were various colored rose shaped ornaments. And when the lights flickered just at the perfect moment, you could swear that the rat decoration had a shimmering lavender eyes.

**O.o**

**Did you guys miss me? Sorry for being so late on my updates, it's just that I have a really important play which I open in. m(_ _)m I hope this chapter wasn't so short compared to last time; I tried to make it around 2,000+ words. Also, I wonder if this chapter was really confusing for you guys. Just in case: Around three weeks passed since the beach incident, so... That's it. It's another filler chapter, but I felt that I would forget everything by the time Christmas rolled around so I posted this early. I forgot to put this in the last chapter so: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KYOYA! ^^ Critiques, comments, questions, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them.**

***Roughly means: Hello! How are you today***


	27. Don't rip it!

**Disclaimer: Welp. I don't know who isn't convinced yet, so I'll just say it again. I own nothing. **

**o.O**

He wasn't so sure we he was so wound up trying to solve this little mystery. Was it becoming an obsession? No, of course not. It was merely something that had interested him.

_'Of course that's all it is,'_ The bespectacled boy tapped his mechanical pen at random intervals, but to those who paid attention would say that the contact between writing material and desk would occur whenever the boy scowled. Which was certainly happening frequently today. The second year appeared to be calculating profits for the week, but in actuality, he was writing down what he had found out in the past months.

_**'010199216,'**_ and the number that he had witnessed on the back of Yuki's cell phone.

'_**216' **_There was no doubt that this number had something to do with the strange coding that was written underneath the Sohma boy's name. He wasn't sure how this tied together, but somehow it did. He paused his slight tapping to rub his temples.

_'That makes no sense at all. How can something be tied together, but still be misty on to why or how it was?' _ After much deliberation, he decided to wrap up his searching for the day and have the rest of the club start. Kyoya pulled out from the chair that he was seated on and made his way to speak to the so called leader of the host club. Tamaki had been so engrossed in poking the shorter silver haired boy's side to awaken him from his slumber, that he didn't hear the black haired teen's question.

"Tamaki, are you ready for us to open for the day?" Kyoya blinked slowly and repeated the question again. This time, Kyoya received a non-verbal response. The boy shrugged and made a movement to open the large double doors. Taking a deep breath and putting on the face that he used for his clientele, he opened the structure and said:

"The host club is now open for business," There was no theme for the day, so each host was dressed in the standard periwinkle blazer. Every costumer had split off to the host of choice and everything seemed to fit into the normal routine. Well, except for the fact that one of the two most requested hosts had been slumbering. The blonde king didn't expect the girls to be coming so early, so he gently pulled the sleeping teen into his lap. He made a motion with his finger to show the girls to be quiet, and they all sat on the large couch, watching with baited breaths. You may be wondering, why is the cursed rat slumbering at such an early hour? Tamaki had been wondering the same thing when he had watched his classmate stumble into their second period class with a mumbled excuse. He had assumed that the silver haired boy had been slightly tired after the host club's field trip to a shopping district on the edge of town. But, that had been Yuki's decision in the first place. During the last week before winter break, everyone had chosen a place to go. Yuki was the first to chose and decided that it was best for them to go someplace... boring.

The trip itself wasn't something very grand, yet it did involve a lot of walking and complaining from a pair of auburn haired twins. Tamaki felt Yuki shift in his lap and he smiled slightly at the way he looked so relaxed and unafraid of the world.

"Tamaki-san, excuse me for asking this, but why is Yuki-kun resting?" The blonde's head snapped up after hearing the question from one of his frequent costumers. He believed her name started with a 'K'. He searched though his brain and tried to match the face to name and finally figured out her name: Kimi.

"Kimi-chan, Yuki-chan is only slightly tuckered out from our little escapade from yesterday," The girl blushed before squealing with the girl beside her.

"Tamaki-senpai, what did you do yesterday. If you don't mind me asking," The question was never answered seeing how the girls became silent when they saw Yuki start to blink slowly. His violet eyes were cloudy and they watched as the so called prince rubbed his eyes. After blinking several times and trying to take note of his surroundings, he called out:

"Tamaki-san?" The girls surrounding them finally started giggling with all the little scenes of yaoi floating through their heads.

"Yuki-chan, why don't you try to explain to our guests why you were so tired," Tamaki cooed, and the two began their 'act'. Even with one of them was truly unaware of the situation at hand.

"Tamaki-san?" He yawned before unknowingly resting his head on the king's chest, "What are you talking about?"

"Yuki-chan, you were tired because of yesterday," all of the girls had sat down and were now at the edge of their seats awaiting what would become of the two," weren't you?" After a pregnant pause, Tamaki saw the boy on his chest eyes widen.

"Yes, that's certainly true," The girls whispered amongst each other and Tamaki heard small snippets of it:

"They are so cute together!"

"Why can't I have a relationship like theirs?"

"Who cares Kimi-chan! Who needs a relationship when all you have to do is watch them?"

"Yes, I guess you're right,"

_'They think we have a relationship? I don't really understand what they mean by that. Honestly, I'm more curious about why Yuki was so tired today. If it wasn't the immense amount of walking yesterday? What could it be?'_

**II**

He had chosen to walk that day. Hatori had reprehended him the last time he walked out in the snow without someone accompanying him, but to put it eloquently, he did not care. He found that the fluttering snowflakes calmed him as he made step after step in the foot tall pile. Tohru had told him that she wouldn't be home until late, before she and Kyo had gone off to school.

"Yuki-kun, please don't worry if we come back late. Since I don't have work today, I decided that Kyo-kun and I could go shopping for Christmas gifts. Since your Host Club will probably be finished by the time we return, I doubt that you'll have to wait long," At least, that's what he thought she had told him. Because Christmas and New Years had been creeping up on them, Akito had summoned him yesterday. He had been expecting the worst, but to his surprise, the supposed god had only wanted to chat with him about things.

"Yuki-kun, I see you're doing well. As you can see, preparations for the New Year's festivities have already begun. I expect your attendance, unlike the year previous. I doubt you would like the girl's memory to be erased because of your foolishness. You would be reminded of the failure of the people you call your friends,"

_"If they even are your friends, anymore," _ And then Hatori had interrupted and made an apology to Akito saying how he needed to check up on Yuki's health. The god had forgiven him and gave a curt wave to the two, even if they were already gone. The zodiac rat had remembered walking through the dim hallways and being taken outside to face the harsh winds whipping at his pale face. Hatori's office space had been moved to the west side of the estate in the past month to make space for the festivities and the walk to the building had been much farther. It's not that the cursed rat minded, it was the fact that it had been a tiring day trying to keep up with his peers. He recalled that when the two of them entered the temporary office area he had a hard time moving across the cluttered room. The doctor had apologized and the two of them entered a bare room.

"Have you been having trouble breathing lately?" He remembered being confused at the question when the light touch of the instrument was placed at the bottom of his back.

"No, not at all," There weren't any more questions after that. Hatori had offered him a ride home, but after much commotion, Yuki was able to walk home if and only if he wore Hatori's jacket. Yuki looked at the jacket hanging on the coat hanger to his right when he finally reached the home of his older, yet immature cousin. The black jacket was hung neatly and before removing his school shoes he thought to himself.

'I should be getting that to him soon' He removed his left shoe and was in the midst of doing the same to the other when he heard Shigure's voice float into the room.

"Tohru-chan? Is it you?"

"No it's only me," There was a sigh.

"Yuki-kun, don't you know better than to get my hopes up!" The lone teen in the home shook his head at his elder cousins useless whining and continued up the stairs to get changed. He traveled up the wooden stairs, made it about halfway up before the stair creaked.

"Yuki-kun, you better not be dying up there!" The teen sighed at Shigure's playful attitude and after reaching the top of the stairs, entered his room. He hadn't opened his closet recently so he decided to search though it after changing into more comfortable clothing. After changing out of his Ouran uniform, he pulled on a light blue long sleeve tee-shirt along with tan track pants. Pulling apart the sliding door that separated the clothing behind his closet and the rest of the room, he saw something that horrified him.

Inside of his closet were things that he hoped to never see again. Never. Again. He couldn't even tell how long the _things _had been inside his closet. Could they have been there, awaiting the perfect moment when he opened it for the first time in months. He racked his brain for any clue to when this could have been implanted in his closet.

Meanwhile, the writer on the floor down below the thinking teen, was not really writing at all. In fact, what he was really doing was doodling on the margins of the newspaper his editor believed he needed for resource material. He had finally finished the small drawing of a dog, seahorse, and snake when heard a loud slamming noise and some yelling.

_'Children these days... I really need to find an outlet for their anger. Or else my poor little house will be ruins before the new year even comes!' _There yelling continued and with a loud breath, Shigure made his way up the stairs and slowly opened up Yuki's room.

"What do you mean by you don't know anything! You two are the only people I know that have been in my house!" The silver haired boy had been yelling at his cell phone and grasping at his locks in frustration. Shigure raised a brow as he listened intently to the conversation as it was on speaker.

"Yuki-chan, why are you yelling? We don't even know what this is about!" The only adult in the room continued his so called spying and started laughing silently when he saw his younger cousin pull apart the sliding doors revealing the row of bright outfits.

"Don't act like you don't know! There are dresses in my closet!"

"Are you sure you didn't buy them yourself? Why do automatically assume that Kaoru and I did it!"

_'Ah, so Yuki-kun is talking to those two twins that I met a few months back,' _

"I'm not assuming because I know you did it! There's even a sticky note in your handwriting that says you planted these in my closet!" There was mumbling though the phone and the cursed dog was unable to make out any of the conversations.

"What does the note say Yuki-chan?" Yuki sighed knowing that when Kaoru was talking, it was much easier to relate to.

"And I quote,'Hope you enjoy our little gift Yuki-chan! Use it well,'" From Shigure's viewpoint, his younger cousin had finally been cooling off from his earlier outburst, "Both of your signatures are at the bottom and something's crossed out that I cannot read,"

"Yuki-kun, why don't I take that little note of your hands so I can read that scrawl. Being around Hatori has been a wonder at enhancing my skills at reading messy scrawl,"

"Where did you come from?"

"Yuki-chan, who are you talking too?"

"It's my older cousin, who acts like Suoh-san,"

"Aha! I've gotten it Yuki-kun! It says: Use it with Kyoya-senpai or Tono! Or maybe even both! Just don't rip the fabric, it's expensive," Shigure said. He saw Yuki's flush and heard the twins laugh through the speaker phone.

"I guess you're right Yuki-chan! Take our advice, don't rip the fabric on your little escapade!"

"My, my Yuki-kun, I'm sure Aya would be happy to supply you with outfit's much like these,"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yuki-chan, have fun fighting with your cousin. Don't forget to be careful when you 'play' with our senpais!" The sound of the dial tone filled the room. Yuki, fed up with all the accusing, kicked his cousin out of the room.

**II**

"Hatori, you've seemed very worried about my little rat, haven't you? The way you fret over his every movement seems as if you are the baby duckling chasing around it's mother. I find that the most amusing thing. You're hiding something from me. I can tell,"

"No, nothing at all,"

"You are lying Hatori. Don't worry; you won't be at blame when I finally figure out what is being kept from me. I **always** find a way,"

**o.O**

**...Sorry about being so inactive. Welp. I don't really have an excuse, but let's just say that I've been very busy. Yeah. Let's go with that. **

**Honey: It was really writer's block wasn't it Ash-chan?**

**Me: Err. Yeah, sure.**

**Honey: You think the nice people who read your stories are mad, don't you?**

**Me: ...**

**Honey: Nice people, please forgive Ash-chan's lateness! She couldn't really think of anything to write here. It's not her fault. Ash-chan, do you want to hold Usa-chan?**

**Me: Sure Honey-senpai. ^^**

**Honey: I think she wanted me to tell you something about putting up something called Tamaki slash Yuki fluff... What does that mean Ash-chan? Tama-chan and Yu-chan aren't fluffy!**


	28. Don't Break the Law

**Disclaimer: So. Hello. I'd just like to throw this out there before the pitchforks start flying: I do not own Ouran or Furuba, but I do own my plot. ^^**

**o.O**

It was cold. Dreadfully cold. The wind nipped at his gloved fingers, and the snow piled atop his jacket covered shoulders. It was around eleven, and he should have been at the school by that time. However, because Tohru and Kyo had been given the day off, he decided that it would be alright to skip a day. There was a quick gust of air and the boy looked up and saw the source of the wind. An aircraft had flown over his head at such a low altitude, he wondered how he did not hear the loud blazing of the engines beforehand. Squinting toward the sky, he saw a sleek plane, almost a blur at its high speed, and a second later heard the blast that he had not heard before. Then once again, a few moments later, the same aircraft turned and returned to its previous course, never to be seen again. He continued his way through the white snow that had been piled along the sidewalk to the school that he had spent the last few months in.

As he walked, he felt the stares of the older people. He could sense their confusion of why a high school student-such as himself- be out and about the streets. Nonetheless, the citizens of the town grew bored of wondering and let him be, continuing to do whatever it was they were doing previously. Walking into a small shop, sweeping away the snow that had been collecting on their driveway, sipping on the warm liquid that was contained in their hands, or finishing the last few pages of the book they had been reading. The teen recalled Tohru's worried voice from the kitchen when he had told her that he would not be going to school that day. Her thin hands had been rinsing away the dirt and grime from the plates that the rest of the household had used when she heard his voice drift through the room. He had known the night previous that the two of them would be given the day off and had then decided that he wanted to spend the day with the two of them. Yes, even Kyo. Tohru had been startled by his soft voice and turned to face him and told him that he should be at Ouran by now. He explained to her that he wanted to spend the day with her, but she pestered him about how he shouldn't miss a school day just for her. He wasn't able to convince her that it was alright, and was now taking the time to amble to the school campus. Worried for his wellbeing, she had made sure that he was well dressed and that he had something warm to drink along the way. In his gloved hands, was a thermos filled with warm green tea. She had wanted to give him hot chocolate, but he politely refused telling her that he disliked anything to do with a chocolate flavor. He remembered that she smiled and waved while he walked off to his destination.

The gates to the now familiar school building had been locked, and because of his recent lateness, he was aware of how to notify the secretary to open the gates. He turned to the right side of the gate and pressed the small gold button located below a large speaker.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, how may I help you?" The voice of the secretary had been a chipper one and in some way, it reminded the silver haired teen of his younger cousin Momiji. He vaguely remembered a moment from a few years back when his blond haired cousin had gotten a hold on a large amount of sweets at a family event. The boy did not shut his mouth until his had finally passed out with exhaustion. With the button still held down with his pointer finger he spoke through the speaker and gave a smile at the security camera to the left of it.

"Yuki Sohma, second year. I apologize for my lateness,"

"No worries, Sohma-sama. I hope you have a wonderful day," There was no need for a note, and the electric gates opened with a click. He gave a slight wave to the camera and entered the gates and made his way to the High school wing of the academy. Zipping open his backpack and glancing at the digital clock that appeared on his cell phone, he knew that it was around lunch time now. He placed it back into the small pocket next to his Ipod before continuing onto the lunch area. Traveling up the stairs and past several classrooms, he overheard the conversations of his peers. None of them had been interesting enough, so he continued to the lunch area without a hitch. As he walked, he stopped once to remove his heavy jacket and place it inside of his backpack. Doing this, his hair became ruffled and unruly; he attempted to smooth it out, but the action did not help much. He sighed and continued to the large doors and opened them looking at the immense space around him.

"We'll take the 'D' lunch today," He heard a familiar voice at the space where orders were placed and to be given to the student. Or in this case, students. After the two had ordered and received their trays they glance up at their elder student.

"Yuki-chan! You're here today! Now Tono can finally stop bugging us about where you are," The two of them had walked on either side of their shorter Host Club member. Yuki rolled his eyes at the mention of his leader's worried ways and spoke sharply to them:

"Don't think I forgive you for planting those dresses in my closet. As of right now I am in the process of separating each piece of fabric into the correct color patterns. I believe my gift to you will be the ashes of all that remains,"

"Will you just let that go?" Hikaru muttered as he placed his tray down on the table. Kaoru nodded and continued, "Yuki-chan, I don't even remember putting something like that in your closet. I don't even think it's that bad. Why don't you just give it to that girl who seemed to live with you?" Yuki became silent after hearing that question.

_'I didn't think of that. Honda-san may have liked them very much. Although I don't believe I would like Shigure seeing her in any of those outfits. Now that I've thought this through, that is not a wonderful idea,' _He took out the bento box that Tohru had handed to him before he left and started to eat after giving a small thanks. He took a few bites before speaking to the two of them.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea. My cousin you spoke with over the phone tends to have inappropriate behavior around girls in outfits such as those," He put that quite bluntly and left the twins to stare at him with smirks on their faces.

"Well, what about boys in 'outfits such as those'" Hikaru joked out remembering the little comment about someone who would be happy to make more dresses for him. He saw his senpai choke slightly on the dish he was eating and started laughing. Those who had paused in their eating to witness the scene being played out to them had made a strange face.

With a shaky breath Yuki stammered," I-I don't think he would. At least I'm not sure," Kaoru rolled his eyes and the trio was able to eat in a comfortable silence. That is, until Tamaki had arrived.

"Yuki-kun! You've returned to me!"

"When have I ever been 'yours'?"

"Ever since you became part of the Host Club, silly!"

"That makes absolutely no sense Tamaki-san,"

"You called me Tamaki! Daddy is so proud. My daughter is so precious," Tamaki hugged Yuki tightly by the waist and refused to let go. This had been a normal occurence, and the silver haired boy gave a slight shrug before continuing to eat. The twins had stared at the two of them until the whole lunch break had been completed seeing how Tamaki did not relinquish the grip.

_'Honestly, the two of them just need to go out alre__**a**__dy.'_

**II**

There was a sound of a door closing and the turning of a key into a lock. Shuffling, then a silence. A slamming of a drawer and papers falling to the floor.

"Shigure, what are you doing in my office?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it an office Ha-san. It's more of a," There was a long pause and the man in the white lab coat knew that Shigure found this humorous. Then, Shigure continued, "basement,"

"That doesn't explain why you are in my office looking through confidential medical files meant to only be seen my immediate family," Hatori evaded the numerous boxes placed on the floor and continued, "It is against the law to break doctor-patient confidentiality,"

"You know what Ha-san, how is it that I didn't hear you enter the room when there are all these boxes scattered across the floor. I must be getting old," So he was avoiding the subject now, is he. He saw his cousin ignore him and continue to flip through pages without a care in the world.

"Shigure, this is serious. Tell me why you are here or else I will have to kick you out," When Shigure seemed to ignore him yet again, Hatori placed his palms on his shoulders, "I can lose my job, if this get's out. I will lose the license that allows me to even have this job. Do you understand?" Shigure waved his hand without response, removed the hands from his shoulders and made his way out the door with the file in tow.

"I am not kidding. You cannot come in here whenever you want, take a look at my things, not even if I leave it out in the open. I could give you permission, but I shall not because you would need permission from the so called person you are reading about. Both of those things are what you do not have, and you as well as I could and will be punished for that if word comes out that you were reading these files. You are no longer allowed in this temporary office nor my usual one any longer because of what you have just violated. Do you understand Shigure?" Hatori finished, words sharp and voice low. While he could not see Shigure's facial expression, he knew the man was not at all intimidated.

"You know Ha-san, you shouldn't be worried about either of us. Akito-sama asked me specifically do bring him Yuki's medical file." The doctor glared at the writer harshly.

_'This isn't funny. It isn't something to be laughed about. Even if it was requested by Akito, I could be stripped of my license, Shigure being punished by law,' _ He was frustrated. Very. When Shigure had left the room Hatori by saying, "At least now I understand why you've been making me watch over Yuki-kun. This seems very, very serious. I'm off!" he let all of his anger out and slammed the counter. Pens, papers, and a stapler rolled down and landed to ground with a clunk. The doctor felt a headache building and rubbed his temples slightly.

**o.O**

**Since I won't be able to update like I used to for the next two weeks, I decided that there will be updates on Friday, Sunday, and Wednesday. Also, anyone who can guess my birthday gets a little drabble of their choice from me! (500 words or less) The hint for all of you readers out there is that it is on a holiday. I guess I'll cut of the deadline for guessing on the 21st, unless that is someone guesses... ^^ Critiques, comments, questions, flames, bricks, pocky, legos, you know where to send them.**


	29. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't have money... I don't own Ouran or Fruits Basket. I'm so poor. Somebody donate to the poor beggar girl?**

**o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Dreaming? No, obviously not for it just feels to real'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was contradictory. No, **he** was contradictory. Why? Because, the boy wished for freedom, but was still wary of the outside world. He wanted to venture outside, feel the snow press against his face. He watched silently, on-looking a few children play something called tag. If he was able to go out and interact with the children on such a cold day would be wonderful, but sadly, his only option was to drag his fingernail over the glass separating him from them. Through the glass, he could make out a few familiar figures, but he knew only one of them actually knew who he was. Unless, that orange haired boy-what was his name again?- knew who he was. For some reason, the boy was intrigued by the shade; the way it shimmered off the glow reflecting off the snow.

_'Maybe, Akito-sama will allow me to play with them after the New Years Ceremony. But, would __**they **__play with me?'_ He wasn't sure, but unconsciously his breathing became quiet again- an unusual sight to witness because of his asthmatic attacks. All was still inside the dimly lit room, and the only sounds that could be heard were those that flowed through into the room from outside.

"Haru-kun, where's, what's his name?"

"Who's name?"

"That one boy you were talking to before!"

"I talk to a lot of people Momiji,"

"Well, he has silvery hair and always wears a kimono!"

"Are you talking about Yuki?"

"Yuki, yes him! Where is he?"

"Mm, I'm not sure, but I know we'll see him later at the banquet,"

"Kagura-nee, aren't you dancing with Yuki-nee later?"*

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll do that good Momiji. He's a lot better at dancing than I am,"

_'They were right. I was going to dance with Kagura-nee, but I was unable to dance with her. Akito-sama said something about her place.'_ The silver haired boy turned back to the window pane and noticed that the small group of children were gone. He wanted to sigh. He was supposed to sigh, but fate didn't seem enjoy his presence on earth. Instead, the small action caused him to enter another fit of coughs. Hatori had reminded him that he needed to calm down whenever he had these attacks, but sometimes that was the farthest thought from his ten year old mind. How could you tell a child to calm down, when whoever was telling them that was unaware of what could be swirling around in their head? Despite knowing this, Hatori would remind him that no matter what the situation he would need to take deep breaths and to remain calm. Fortunately this time it had worked, and as the ten year old boy leaned back against the wall furthest away from the sliding door. He could feel the wall shift to accommodate his weight and heard the flurry of snow tap against the window. Akito had told him earlier that he would be back soon, but that had been hours ago. This room was different than any other that he had been in previously- The room was fairly plain, but the surprising differences were that there were flowers in one corner and that the window could not be opened. In the end these differences were of no significance, but they were important to him. In fact, the last time the boy saw a flower this close was around May. His school did have flowers around the planters, but those were particularly boring. The ones in the room looked like a flame, with its red and yellow wavy petals. The child was amazed it survived that long in the dark room.

"Yuki-sama, Akito-sama requests you in his quarters immediately. I am here to escort you. Now come along," A raspy female voice came floating through the room. His head shot up at the sound and he pushed up using his right hand. When he reached the door the boy was unsure if he should open the door, but thankfully his nervousness ended when the maid opened the door with a slight smile.

"Do not worry Yuki-sama. Akito-sama did not seem angry if you believe that," The maid was strangely sweet, as if she had been told specifically to try to calm him down. If anything, Yuki did not believe anything she was telling him. He wouldn't be that foolish. No, not at all. However, to show that he trusted her (Although not truly) he nodded and even entwined his hand into hers. His shorter legs connected with the floor more frequently and the sound of sock clad feet hitting wood was heard frequently. The two of them reached their destination quickly and the woman removed his hand from hers.

"Akito-sama, Yuki-sama is here as requested," She had bowed and Yuki looked at her bent over figure before placing his small hand on the door frame. He heard no answer, and carefully pulled the door to the right, opening it to its fullest potential. The silver haired child turned to sneak a glance at the women who had brought him here, but saw that she had disappeared.

"Yuki, sit down," He did as told, sitting on the cold floor and stared at his legs. Akito spoke again, "Hatori told me something very interesting the other day. Do you want to know what he told me?" The cursed boy gulped and gripped the cloth covering his legs, unsure of how to answer that.

"Yes," Unbeknownst to the boy, Akito had a pile of papers inside of his sleeves.

"He told me that you were sick, but you didn't know it," The god smirked before continuing, "What do you suppose you are sick with?"

"I-I have bronchitis,"

"Sadly, that is incorrect. Yuki, do you want to tell me what your illness is?" There was no answer, but Akito still spoke reading the medical file spread out in front of him. "You have something called pulmonary tuberculosis," To Yuki, however, this information was unimportant-like the window in the room he was in previous.

"Will I die?" Akito let out an amused laugh and finally turned to the boy.

"I don't know. Ask Hatori sometime. He is the doctor. As a matter of fact, ask him now. I'm sure he isn't busy," There was no response and the god decided to continue, "You can go, but return soon. You'll have your robes on soon,"

The child exited the room and slid the door closed. As usual, his heart was pounding and he had to lean against the door for support.

_'It doesn't matter if I'm sick with that tuberculosis thing. It doesn't matter at all,'_

_._

_._

_._

_**'And when I woke up, I was seventeen again'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**II**

"Should we be here Tono? He's still sleeping,"

"Of course I'm sure, it's the day before New Years and that Tohru girl said we could come in!"

"Tama-chan, isn't Yu-chan really scary when he wakes up?"

"Yes, but I have figured out a way to resolve that problem!"

"And what is that? I'm am positive your 'way to resolve the problem' involves a fairly long stick to poke him with from a safe distance,"

"Mother, what could you possibly mean by that?"

"I'm referring to what you did to me this morning. As a matter of fact, I did not enjoy that,"

"Takashi? Where did Haru-chan go? I can't see her,"

"Kitchen,"

"Tono, shall we go with plan A?" The twins were carrying a meter long pointer that they had used two hours before to wake up Kyoya. Sadly, due to Kyoya being well Kyoya ended up breaking the pointer in two. Haruhi had rolled her eyes at the broken pointer device and took matters into her own hands when she fixed the broken pointer using duct tape.

"Yes, go my devil sons!" And thus the room became silent and much poking was in action. Unfortunately for them, it did not seem to faze the slumbering boy. However, they did not give up.

"Plan B Hika,"

"Yes, Plan B,"

There was a loud sound being emitted through the room and because of the home's thin walls, the noise fluttered down to living room where Tohru was preparing tea with Haruhi. Although the noise was muffled, it was still annoying enough for Haruhi to cover her right ear with her hand. The girl next to her was unable to copy to the motion with her full hands, but nonetheless she winced when the sound continued for a good minute.

"Tohru-chan, what do you think they are doing up there?" The younger girl asked as she set two cups of steaming tea on a brown tray.

"I don't know, but I hope no one is hurt," Haruhi rolled her eyes at her senpai, before presenting herself at the foot of the stairs. She spoke before continuing up, "Tohru-chan, I'll go check. Just to make sure,"

Mori was sitting with Honey outside of the room with his hands covering the blonde's smaller ears. The noise was still continuing, but had begun to die down. She didn't doubt the reason why Mori had brought Honey outside was to shield him from the horrific noise. She shielded her ears, and propped open the door with her left foot.

What she witnessed was amusing and also hilarious. Yuki was sleeping through the loud noises, still crumpled up under the thick piles of blankets. Hikaru was holding down and air horn while Kaoru was preparing a new one to sound. Tamaki was clutching his ears in pain, while Kyoya seemed to handle the wailing with ease. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today and took the air horn from Hikaru's hand. He had made a face at her, but shrugged before catching the second one that Kaoru was holding. Sadly for the twins and to the joy of Tamaki, the girl was able to snatch it away from him before he pressed down on the button.

"What were you two doing? You remember the last time you tried to force Yuki-kun to wake up?" She reminded them of the day a week ago when she and the twins had given Yuki his Christmas gift. She stood at the far corner of the room holding her gift from her to him, while the two of them started singing Merry Christmas to him. The result was not fun. Yuki had flipped the two of them onto their backs resulting in the small bruising of their backs.

"Of course we remember, but it doesn't seem like he's going to be waking up anytime soon, so why not?" Hikaru told her. Kaoru smirked before reciting a quote he had told her before, "When the world asks why, respond with a why not?" She glared at the two of them before chucking the two air horns out of the open window, into the grass below.

"Haruhi, I hate to interrupt this discussion of yours, but we did come here for an important reason. And we are on a tight schedule. If you could get Yuki-kun to wake up soon, I will cut your debt by fifteen percent," Kyoya said from his position on Yuki's desk. He had brought his laptop with him, and asked Shigure when they entered if he could use their internet for the time being. Shigure agreed and Kyoya had been on the device ever since.

"Really?" Kyoya nodded and Haruhi squinted her eyes and examined her target. From what she could see, Yuki was not revealing any part of his body to her because of the layers upon layers of cloth. The girl was able to spot a small patch of his forearm and tapped that lightly. For once, his eyes snapped open immediately and once he saw who had touched her, the boy rubbed his eyes.

"Haruhi-san? What are all of you doing here?" The room was silent as Haruhi didn't know the exact answer herself. When she had opened her door this morning, all six of them were waiting in the living room of her apartment building. They didn't explain to her, but motioned to an already packed suitcase. Kyoya snapped his laptop closed and crossed his arms.

"I believe I have an answer to your question Yuki-kun. Tamaki wanted all of us to spend New Year's together, and seeing how it is the day before New Years, we were hoping if you would join us at Tamaki's home for the rest of the day,"

"Wait, what day is it?" Tamaki had looked confused at Yuki's question before answering slowly to him:

"It's the thirty first of December and almost one o'clock in the afternoon," The five other hosts watched as Yuki rose from the bed and pulled off his night shirt. Well, not exactly because the twins had shielded Haruhi's eyes as a way to protect her innocence.

"I cannot make it for your festivities. I am needed at my Main Estate tonight. I do have to thank you though; I would've been late if I hadn't woken up now," The twins stared at him strangely as he opened the door leading to his connected bathroom. He spoke with his backs to them before he closed the door, "I'll be getting ready right about now, but feel free to speak with Honda-san downstairs,"

And then the door closed with a slight click and turn of a lock. Mori and Honey entered the room with a small tray and Haruhi assumed what was in the mugs was the tea that she had prepared moments before. Honey looked at the empty bed in bewilderment and asked:

"Where's Yu-chan?" In the background the sound of running water came from the bathroom. Tamaki pointed to the door before leading the seven of them down the stairs.

It was about time they had a short chat with Tohru.

**II**

"So Yu-chan has to go to his main estate every year so he can watch people dance?"

"No, it's something that he has to do for three days because of a previous commitment,"

"Tama-chan, that doesn't sound right! From what Tohru-chan told me, all he has to do is stay at the house for three days and watch people dance. It doesn't make sense!"

"Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai, I think what Tohru-chan was trying to tell you was that Yuki-kun celebrates New Years with his family. Why don't you get that?"

"She's right you know. Tono, you don't need to have a spasm over something as simple as that," Tohru had tried to explain to them in the simplest way possible of why Yuki needed to go to the main house, even mentioning that Shigure and Kyo left too, leaving in the house alone on that day. When Haruhi heard that, she offered that she stay with them for a New Year's celebration and she agreed. Currently, she was changing out of her house clothes and into a more suitable outfit. While she was gone, the seven of them discussed how to interpret what the brown haired girl had told them.

"Kyoya, what do you think? I mean, isn't kind of strange for all of them to just leave Tohru-chan?"

"No, not at all. She isn't truly part of their family, so they have a choice of whether or not she's allowed to attend," There was a pregnant pause and an orange flash was seen through Haruhi's peripheral vision. The girl turned her head to look at the flash and she looked skeptically at the stairs.

"Damn rat! Why didn't you remind me we had to be at the stupid main house today?!"

"I thought you were aware of that. I specifically believe you complaining about your lack of involvement yesterday evening. Now, will you please move out of my way?"

"Hell no! I need to use your bathroom since Tohru is the other one!"

"And why do you think I would allow you to?"

"Shut up! Just move out of my way!"

"I cannot do that if you are standing in front of me and blocking my only exit,"

"Fine. You move left and I move right,"

"You do realize that my right is your left idiot?"

"Who you calling idiot!"

"You, now are you going to move?"

"God dammit, you are just so slow!"

There was a small crash and the slamming of a door before Haruhi heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Because she was facing the opposite from the door, she could not see who was walking through the door. The only clue to who it was, was the expression on Tamaki and the twins faces.

"Yuki-chan, you look-"

"My daughter is so pretty! Give your dad a hug!"

"You are not my father, so I believe I shall decline,"

"But Tama-chan is right, Yu-chan you look so nice!"

"Thank you Honey-senpai, but I wear this almost every year so it isn't particularly new," Yuki pulled at the light lavender fabric that was attached to the headpiece. The long traditional outfit pooled at his feet, but the only physical difference of the outfit from years previous was that Tohru had picked up a small silver hair bauble that she insisted that he wear tonight. It was her gift to him and when he told her that he didn't need any gift from her, she told him that it would make her happy if he took it.

"Are you dancing by any chance?" Kyoya was sipping on his tea at the very far edge of the kotatsu and did not speak when the silver haired boy entered the room.

"No," Yuki sat pulled up a small cushion and sat down, careful not to ruffle the fabric underneath him, "but how did you know-"

"Tohru-san spoke to us about your traditions," Yuki looked skeptical at the answer, but shrugged and took a cup of tea.

"Damn rat, are you going to end your little tea party soon or am I going to have to drag you out of this house?"

"Stupid cat, if you were more observant, you would know that I am waiting for Honda-san to return. When she returns, we will leave. Are you happy?"

"Che, just make sure you don't dawdle with your friends,"

"I'm surprised you know what dawdle means," Yuki said this calmly before talking another sip of tea. The twins looked amused at the two of them fighting, but mostly at Kyo's reactions.

"Why would you! I'm not stupid!"

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, I'll be going with Haru-chan for New Years," At that, Kyo stopped his yelling and turned to the girl and gave a small smile. Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin's actions, stood up and made his way to the front door.

"I hope you have a wonderful time then. We will see you soon," And with that, the two Sohma's were off.

**o.O**

**DRAMAH BOMB! No one wants to be eligible to get a drabble fic of their choice? I think I know why. Everyone wants to wait to see what people put so they can carefully use deduction skills! ^^ So the hints are: It's on a holiday that most people celebrate. ((Actually I think everyone celebrates it, but who knows?)) Deadline's today! **

***I know this is not accurate according to the Fruits Basket Timeline, but that's what my plot called for :P***


	30. Just let me be

**Disclaimer: Despite the amazing skill of your dear authoress, she doesn't own anything. What a shame. ;A; **

**o.O**

As per usual, the first day of the banquet was a spectacular. This year, the traditional dance had been between Ayame and Hatori. Ayame's flamboyant personality did counter-act Hatori's stoic one, thus making the dance between the dragon and snake a beautiful one. The two of them seemed in perfect sync with each other, when in reality, Ayame had been adding extra moves to the dance that his partner was unaware of. Hatori, however, made quick work of copying the moves that his high school friend would create. With a quick flip of the right hand, Hatori was now caught up with his partner, who's long silvery hair had almost hit him in the face. Seeing how the moves between the two of them had slowed down, Hatori examined the costume that Ayame had designed for the both of them. Their outfits were both identical in every form, that is except for the hidden charm that the snake had snuck in when he was designing the costume. Underneath both of their sleeves were silver bracelets with a charm of their cursed zodiac. Ayame had insisted that this would 'add' to their performance by displaying their uniqueness, and somehow it did. Hatori now looked at the mass of fabric that was required to be worn during these dances. The clothing the two of them were wearing started out as a light pink silk garment that slowly faded into a blood red. He wasn't sure how to describe the rainbow colored fabric that was loosely hanging from each of their shoulders, but he did find the luxurious silkiness to be quite alluring. There was a jade pigment on the sash that both of them donned, as it layered over a pale blossom embedded cloth. Hatori shook away the thoughts as he saw that in his peripheral vision that the dance was to reach its climax.

In the audience's eyes, the two dancers were apart five feet and appeared to give each other hidden messages through their colored eyes. And they were. This last part of the traditional dance included sets of fans, and the two performers were about to use them. The pulled the props out of a hidden compartment in their sleeves and gracefully threw them up into the air. Both of them caught the item in the correct hand, but if those in the room were watching carefully, they would see that Hatori had missed a step when he made the movement to grab the fan. This mistake landed Hatori a few feet closer than he should have been causing Ayame to step back. They tossed the fans to each other, before Hatori grasped both fans in his hands. Now, it was becoming difficult. Hatori tossed the fan in his left hand to Ayame before both of them twirled and faced each other. The switched fans once more, but back flipped into the catch before returning a stepping motion.

"Smile Tori-san, it adds face value," The snake had observed that his partner hadn't been smiling through the whole act, and he took it upon himself to remind him of that simple, yet important motion. Ayame wasn't sure if his friend would actually listen to him, but surprisingly he noticed a subtle upturn of the corner of his lips. Now with newfound enthusiasm, the two of them continued with the dance. They cart wheeled away from each other, until they reached the end of the small stage they were performing on. The members of the audience were seated on the left and right side of the stage with Akito and Yuki at the very front. Hatsuharu was seated to the left of right of Yuki continuing with each of the zodiac, save for the two performers. The ox had seen Yuki right before the banquet started for a short period of time. The two of them made idle conversation with each other, but when the two were called into the hall, the rat fell silent. Haru wasn't sure if it was just his cousin's subconscious actions or it was intentional, yet he shrugged it off when the two of them sat at their positions.

The two dancers now landed after somersaulting into a standing position, reaching the very end of the stage. Ayame was closest to Akito, while Hatori was furthest. Ayame beamed at his younger brother and Akito, while Hatori gave a quick glance to Shigure. The quick pause is over now, as the two of them started on second half of the dance. The first half embodied the dragon with its strong, down to earth movements. They bent over backwards, and did a single flip before twirling with ease. The spotlight was on Ayame now; Hatori retreated to the back where after Ayame performed a move, he would imitate. Multiple flips were performed, as well as turns, but Ayame and Hatori let themselves slip into the dance. The two of them felt as if they were actually the spirit of the snake and dragon. Hatori fell to his knees, embodying the end of the dragon, while Ayame twirled and danced around the fallen man. Finally, the dance ends when Ayame front flips over Hatori's bent over figure and grabs his hands to pull him up. The two of them pose for a short amount of time before bowing to the small group of people.

The room was silent save for the breathes of the two of them, that is until Akito stood and spoke, "And that ends the year of the dragon, may the year of the snake be as magnificent as the last," The timing of the statement was incredibly uncanny as the clock struck twelve. To Yuki, it felt as if the banquet was already over, for that day was exhausting. His brother and Hatori exited the room to change into more comfortable clothing for the actual banquet. Everyone in the room hadn't eaten yet, and many servants had entered with plates of food made specifically for each family members tastes.

"Yun-chan, wasn't Ayame-nii and Hatori-nii's dancing amazing?" Kagura said after she had eaten. Akito was still eating, but didn't give any sign that they couldn't speak to one another.

After a pregnant pause, Yuki spoke, "Yes, it was. I don't remember ever watching nii-san dance, so it was a nice thing to see," The silver haired boy could see his cousin smile at him before he continued with his small meal. Everyone else had finished their meal, save for him and Akito. His family members were now idly chatting among themselves, but Yuki couldn't help but feel as if everyone in the room was watching him. There was still food left on his plate, but right now the boy didn't have much of an appetite.

"Everyone, is to remain in this building until I return for the sunrise. You are to ask no questions to our whereabouts. Now have a wonderful time," Yuki heard the room go silent with the announcement.

_'Our? What can he mean by our?' _The question was answered when Yuki felt the bony hand of Akito pull him up and lead him out of the room. The walk seemed to remind him of a faint memory, as if it was history was replaying itself. When the two reached the familiar room, Yuki was the one to place his hand on the door frame as well as open it.

"Yuki, I have a surprise for you. Why don't you wait here, while I retrieve it?" Those words, were the ones that signaled that the next few hours would lead to hell.

**II**

_'Everything hurts... Can't it just end? It's too much... Too much' _

"Yuki, why don't you smile for the camera? Don't you want Suoh-san to see your face? After all, I am going to send this to them," Yuki bit back his cries of pain, filtering the noise until it became nothing. He gripped his left arm with his other, trying to pull himself up into a standing position. Through his silvery bangs, he saw that Akito had pulled out the 'surprise' and that the small device was recording. Just moments before, it felt as if he was going to die, much like before. That was when Akito had gripped his pale chin and spoke to him through the camera.

"I don't think that's a smile Yuki," The boy flinched at the tone of the zodiac god's voice before mustering enough strength to upturn his lips. It was an act that Akito found amusing. He shut off the camera and let it rest on the low table before pressing the record button once more.

_'No more. Please, no more' _ Akito grasped Yuki's neck with his left hand without warning before tightening his grip. The god could feel Yuki flail before stiffening.

"I expected you to put up more of a fight," Akito released the boy, who immediately slumped over breathing hard. He gave a glare, and grasped the other's pale tendrils, until he was able to see his face.

"You've been quiet this whole time? Is there something interesting going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"No. Nothing, just thinking Akito-sama," The younger had flinched when the skinny hands didn't remove the fierce grip. Instead it had only tightened until Yuki could swear that his scalp was bleeding.

"And what were you thinking of? I hope it wasn't that girl or your friends," Akito spat at the boy. Yuki could feel the tugging at his hair loosen before a hard slap could be felt at his cheek. Against his better judgment, the silver haired boy lifted up his palm to caress the growing welt. The younger could feel his 'god' circle around him as if he was the sacrifice being given to the divine force. It certainly seemed that way. The beeping sound of the video camera seemed to fill the room for neither of its occupants seemed to make a sound.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And then Akito started laughing. To Yuki, that sound was a terrifying one as he desperately reached for something to protect himself with. The zodiac god had taken out something that the rat had seen before. The object that had left scars on his skin that would never disappear, the thing that had left him immobile for days, Akito's favorite plaything. Amethyst eyes gazed up at his tormentor, and saw that Akito had been brandishing the whip with left hand.

"Yuki, did you know that you and this object share many similar traits?" It was a hypothetical question, seeing how Akito did not wait to continue.

"This object has brought scars upon you, both mentally and physical. You and it are connected, definitely," Akito paused to admire the contrasting color between Yuki's skin and the whip," I understand your confusion, but listen carefully. This whip is just another one of my toys, correct? You've seen it many times," Yuki was bewildered, but relieved. Akito had not struck him just yet.

"Because of that factor, you and it are the same. You will _always _be my toy. No matter where you go, what you think, or who helps you," Akito brought down the leather strip with a cracking sound, "You will never be saved," And with that, the favored of the zodiac broke. The countless hours of torture, were ones that would take time to heal. Those that seemed as if they would never heal. While the one who was hurting seemed to be unaware of the world around him, he could tell that Akito was speaking. It was faint, but he could pick out words.

"Suoh-san, by the time you watch this with your colleagues, I'm sure that you and my dear Yuki will be close. It is inevitable in a way, however, don't think you can save him. Listen carefully, Yuki is mine and if you get in the way, you'll pay. Also around this time, Yuki will be-" The next words had been muffled for Yuki had started to feel his chest tighten. Struggling to breath, the boy instead coughed numerous times. The room was dark, only lit by the small flickering lanterns hanging on the outside, but Yuki could see that there was a murky liquid that spilled out of his mouth. Before he could even examine it, his coughs started up once more and more of the metallic liquid spilled out.

_'Wait, metallic?' _Yuki didn't have much time to think before he could feel the god press a cold hand to his cheek.

"Aw, is my dear rat hurting?" Akito had mocked, saying the sentence in way that vaguely reminded him of someone. The motion that was supposed to be a comforting one quickly turned into one of hurt an pain. Akito dug his fingernails into Yuki's flesh until it drew blood. "When you are asked a question you answer. Next time remember!"

"I-I understand Akito-sama," There was a quick flash that made spots occur in the boy's vision.

"Let's see, maybe I should send these to that girl, she would enjoy them, no?"

"It's your decision Akito-sama," Yuki felt his tormentor pet his hair softly before bringing him into a position that looked like a forced hug. Yuki flinched at the touch, as if the other would hurt him again. This time, Akito didn't yell at the boy.

"It's alright Yuki, you are finally beginning to learn your place. The more obedient you are, the less of this punishment you'll receive,"

_'Lies! You're lying!'_ The rat thought as he continued to tremble, not calming down one bit. Akito only gripped harder as he whispered again, "Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you're at my side. You don't need anyone else when you have me,"

_'YOU'RE LYING! STOP LYING!'_ With little strength he had left, Yuki pulled himself away from the other and moved to the corner of the room. The darkest one, where he had been placed numerous times before. He brought both hands to block any sound coming being thrown at him.

_'Just leave me alone! Let me go somewhere else! I don't want to be here anymore!'_ The rat continued rocking back and forth in a ball even when minutes turned to hours. He didn't notice that Akito had left the room to return to the rest of his family. With every passing second, Yuki could feel himself becoming dizzy.

_'Just let me go to a place better than this... Please?' _The sun rose, but contradictory to the year previous, he wasn't able to witness it. The boy had fallen unconscious, and maybe that world he had slipped into was truly one that was free of pain. One where he could be himself. One that would keep him alive.

**o.O**

**I'm sorry for being so inactive lately. TT-TT I'm a bad person. Well, I only have one excuse. I've been banned from using the 'shared' computer that my family owns. No internet, nothing unless it's related to school work. D: Anyways, this allowed me to perfect my sneaking skills! I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently as I wish I could, but don't worry dear readers! I have most of the chapters written and ready for editing. ((I know it doesn't look like I even edit things, but I try my best)) Have a wonderful day lovelies! Ja ne! **_**Next update should be before the week ends... hopefully. **_


	31. Sunny Weather, Stormy Emotions

**Disclaimer: If the world had ended, I could claim that I owned both wonderful series without any trouble. However, seeing how it did not, I have no right to. D:**

_**"Even if the storms come to pass, the sun will always shine"**_

**;A;**

It had been three whole days since Tohru had heard news of Yuki being placed in the hospital. Of course she was worried out of her mind, but she knew that Yuki would be okay. From the quick information she had received over the phone from Shigure, she understood that her friend was only being placed in the hospital for precautionary reasons. She was terrified when she learned that while she was having a wonderful time with the Host Club, Yuki was hurt and she couldn't do a thing. Currently, she was sitting in a moving car headed in the direction of said hospital Yuki was staying at. Hatori had agreed to let her visit today, as well as a few other family members that would join them later on.

The clouds gave a sign of rain, yet she understood that it wouldn't be raining anytime soon. Her thoughts traveled back to the few hours before. She was staying at Haruhi's abode, after asking if she could stay until the Souma* family returned. Of course Haruhi agreed with a slight smile gracing her lips and large brown eyes shining. Ranka had given both girls much to do by themselves, as he returned to work, but nonetheless, they were never bored as the Host Club decided to tag along on every activity they did together. Whether it was simple shopping, the boys seemed to have the need to follow them and stock their every move. To Tohru, it wasn't much of a hassle, but more of a delight to see Haruhi act like they were actually her family. She recalled when she accompanied Haruhi to the post office to pick up an package that Ranka had ordered earlier that week. The entire host club, even Kyoya who claimed he would be busy the entire week, were there when the two of them had arrived. Kyoya had been scanning the P.O. boxes that were lined up the wall from top to bottom, while the others were admiring the different, yet cheesy posters that lined the door. The girl recalled that after all of the fuss, Ranka had told his daughter the wrong information and the package was to be picked up the week after. However, when she thought about it may have not been an accident after Ranka appreciated when the boys would come over.

"Tohru," Hatori had stopped adding an honor-fic at the end of her name after Shigure had continued to tease him constantly for it, but continued with the words that were spilling out of his mouth. "When we arrive, please don't be worried about Yuki-kun. He's in stable condition and should be released from the hospital within a few days," The Souma doctor looked at her face from the rear-view mirror and saw that her face was filled with confusion.

"Hatori-san, may I ask you something?"He nodded and she continued the question. "It's just, that if Yuki-kun is alright like you say, then why is he still in the hospital? I understand precautionary reasons, but was he really that bad?" There was no answer for quite a while and the girl assumed that he was thinking on an appropriate answer to her curiosity. Right when she had given up hoping that he would surrender an answer to her, he spoke.

"Like you said, it was more of a precautionary reason more than anything. However, Akito wished that he be treated and you understand I cannot deny those orders," Hatori did not look at her this time, and continued speaking. "He was in a fragile condition when he arrived here, nonetheless, he is stable as of now." Tohru's face turned into one of concern when she heard that Yuki was in fragile condition, but it had been three, almost four, days after she initially heard the news so Hatori may be right. She almost slapped herself after the thought passed through her brain. _Of course Hatori was right! He is a doctor too!_

"Mm, I understand Hatori-san. Thank you for clarifying," The car ride was a comfortable one after that, but it felt much too short, yet too long to Tohru as she prepared to unbuckle her seatbelt and remove herself from the car. She was anxious to see Yuki, but still worried about _what _she would see. What she hadn't expected though was jumped when she entered the private room that was being held for all visitors and family members of Yuki. There was no body contact, but the fast moving figure did manage to make her flinch.

"Damn brat, stop doing that. You can't do that in public, idiot," Tohru could recognize that voice anywhere and looked up from her protected position. Kyo was holding onto Momiji's shirt by the collar, almost choking the boy.

"But Kyo! I haven't seen Tohru in forever! It's not fair- You get to hug her every day!" Momiji whined against as the orange-haired boy kept a tight grip on the back of his collar. After Momiji had said that, Kyo's grip loosened a bit, but was not released. "Plus, we're in a private room and no one is here to see me hug Tohru!"

"Yeah, but there's still those security cameras right over there," Hiro simply stated from his position from the couch in the room pointing to a far corner of the room. He continued, "From what I can tell, those are what you should be watching out for, idiot,"

"Hiro, don't mean to Momiji-oniisan. I want to hug Onee-chan too," Kisa smiled at Tohru as she moved up from her spot next to Hiro. She gave a quick squeeze to the elder and then guided her to sit next to her.

"I didn't realize that all of you would be here to see Yuki-kun," The brunette smiled happily at the group of people before only to notice that Hatsuharu was nowhere to be seen. However, before she was to ask of his whereabouts, Kyo cut her off.

"Tch, I'm only here since stupid Shigure won't let me go home without him and Master is away for a few days so I can't go with him," Tohru sweat dropped at Kyo's futile act to seem indifferent, but she knew that somewhere in that heart of his, he was staying here because of his worry for the rat.

"Tohru-chan, I'm so glad you came! Haru-kun went black earlier so I had to drag him out of the room before he broke the T.V.! With you here I'm sure nothing else will happen!"Tohru turned to Kagura who was pointing to a broken T.V. remote as well as a dented wall. _Oh, that's why he isn't here..._

"So, he broke the T.V. remote?" She asked in a timid voice, not believing that someone could break a remote clean in half.

"Yup! Haru got so angry that the remote didn't work when the volume was so loud that he snapped it in half! Oh! He also made that dent in the wall!" She blinked and nodded, obviously very confused. There was a voice directly behind her, scaring her out of the couch.

"In reality, it would have been easier to get up and turn the T.V. down manually. I wonder why I didn't think of that earlier," The dual tone hair of Hatsuharu Souma was being run through with a wet hand causing the water to transfer to the strands, combing it back. He had calmed down from his outburst earlier and had brought in a few drinks for everyone in a plastic bag. The teen turned the corner entering the space the two couches created.

"All of you are so damn lazy that's why. Can't even get up and walk five feet to press a tiny button," Kyo downed his drink and smirked at Hiro who was the one who complained of the volume level. The boy scowled at his older cousin and made an annoyed retort.

"Well aren't you being a hypocrite. I specifically remember you as the one who complained too,"

"Yeah, Kyo. You complained too,"

"Shut it brat,"

"Kyo-kun, I don't want to blame you too, but you did say that you were annoyed by that noise," Kagura was sipping her drink idly so when Kyo glared at her and not at Ritsu who was the one to give the comment, she fisted the cup almost spilling the contents on herself.

She released the tight grip and asked calmly, "Why are you giving _me_ such a nasty look Kyo?"

"Because you said it!" Ritsu was twirling his fingers unsure of what to say next, and Tohru who had been watching him became worried.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, Kagura-"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE ALL OF YOU CONFUSED BY MY STATEMENT! KYO-KUN, I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE AT LIFE!"

"There he goes, thanks a lot Kyo," Hiro was flipping through a dated magazine back turned from the commotion.

"Ah, Ri-chan-san, it's alright. I'm sure Kyo-kun isn't angry. Right Kyo-kun?"She smiled at Ritsu reassuring him that Kyo wasn't angry in the slightest.

"Of course I'm not angry, just annoyed," The orange-top muttered out after crossing his arms defiantly. What he was defying was to be unknown. From there, the group separated themselves into clumps of three or two scattering themselves amongst the room. _'It's nice knowing that they trust Hatori-san. I wonder if they've all seen Yuki-kun'_

"Tohru! You're here to see Yuki right?" The sudden noise scared her, causing her to shift in the seat. She looked up to see the blond hair of the boy who was talking her move to the open door. With her palms facing the lush fabric of the couch, she pushed herself up and stood.

"Yes, of course I do. But, did you already see Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun?"

"Nope, none of us have- well except maybe Haru," The boy spoke to Hatsuharu now, "Haru, did you see Yuki when you got our drinks?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It's smells too clean in there so I left. Besides, Yuki was terrible company,"

"What do you mean Haru-kun? Is he awake?"The girl was hopeful that she would be able to speak with him after being away from her friend for more than a week and a half.

"I wouldn't know. He looks awake, but he didn't seem to notice me. Mystery," Tohru quickly turned away from him and clenched her right hand into a fist.

"I want to see him, Momiji-kun. I know I sound like I'm demanding, but I want to know that he is alright. Please, Momiji-kun. I have to know" The blonde blinked and tilted his head to the left slightly, before shrugging and waving to the others. From where they had came from, a few floors below the actual room the rat was staying in, it would take a few minutes to reach their destination. Of course there were the elevators, but for some reason, Momiji had avoided them. If it were to prolong their journey or out of pure curiosity to explore the visitor wing of the hospital it wasn't much of a bother to Tohru. The whole time she hadn't said a word, but instead clutched the bag she brought with her. Inside were a few flowers picked from the secret base, seeing how she was able to convince Hatori to stop by on their way to the hospital. She picked at the petals when the boy leading her, finally stopped in front of the room. They were starting the wilt, she noticed. The green foliage and lavender petals of the lilacs she brought with her contrasted with the bleak atmosphere of the hallway. It was eerily quiet in the hallway she standing in, making her feel as if she was in a place where she was unwanted. It scared her to be frank. However, when Momiji tugged at her wrist gently, she veered out of her thoughts and followed the boy through the open door.

To her surprise, Kyoya was idly sitting at one of the guest chairs writing in his infamous notebook while Hatori stood over the bed covering her view of the person resting inside. Tentatively, she spoke:

"Kyoya-kun?"He glanced up at her, yet the glare of his glasses against the sunlight almost blinded her. She wasn't sure if she was to continue, but decided that it would be alright it she did. "Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing here? Did Hatori-san tell you that Yuki-kun was staying here?"She was curious to say the least. She peered at the Souma doctor who appeared to be busy reattaching the IV into Yuki..

"Of course not Tohru-chan. I actually informed Hatori-san of Yuki-kun being here, not the other way around," She was surprised to say the least and to the energetic rabbit beside her, he was intrigued too.

"Eh? Really Kyoya-nee?" 'Kyoya-nee? Where did that come from?' Tohru thought to herself, but to the bespectacled boy, he ignored the name and answered the question.

"Indeed, my family does own this facility here, which is one of the reasons why I know of Yuki-kun's stay here," The brunette was confused momentarily before a distant memory flowed into her mind. It was the one of several months ago when the host's had learned of the curse. When Kyoya had asked her questions, was when she had asked questions of her own. She brought back the memory to the front of her brain. She was curious to what each of their family's business group they were a part of. Of course, she remembered him mentioning medical services.

She nodded her head as if signaling that she remember the little tidbit-which she did and pulled out the lone flower in her bag.

"I-I wanted to bring something for Yuki-kun. Because when he wakes up, he'll have something to look for," She twirled the plant in her hands as she made her way to the patient bed where Yuki was held. Hatori glanced at her before stepping out of her way to check on Yuki. She saw barely visible bruises littered on his arms and a gauze wrapped around his head and silvery tresses. She gasped and brought her lilac filled hand to the front of her face.

"He appears to be in some kind of catatonic shock after he awoke this afternoon,"

"Catatonic shock? What does that mean?"

"To make it simple, it's where the patient's activity level is reduced to almost nothing. While he may be awake, his brain function isn't at a normal pace as of now. That may explain the reason why he isn't respondent to any of the questions Hatsuharu-kun was asking him earlier. However, by the end of the week, he should be fine and ready to be released," She sighed; she had been overreacting over nothing. It still didn't stop her from being worried though. She released the lilac from her grip and gently pried open Yuki's pale fingers from the fist from which it had been previously and placed the flower in his hand. She smiled at him before grasping for Momiji's hand.

"Goodbye, Kyoya-kun, Hatori-san," She placed the back of her hand on Yuki's warm forehead," Goodbye, Yuki-kun,"

**~II~**

**~ Kyo-chan POV: (Not Kyo silly readers... Kyo-chan :3) ~**

It was fairly simple when I thought about it. The slip of code that was written in my handwriting with Yuki's name below it was easy to decode. A long process yes, but an easy one to say the least. I had figured out the final snippet of the code when I opened up Yuki's files a few days previously. The last part of the number had been in there too, as well as a note that I had written to myself months previously.

_**010199216: It seems I've finally cracked this last piece of the puzzle that I've set up for my future self. Do not be deterred, I understand that it may be some stupid game to you, but it does have merit. I've set up this trail for myself to relearn what is eventually to be lost. The steps are simple: There is a post office close to Haruhi's home, you are to find the P.O. box with the initials K.O. The code is fairly important, the number you must present to the attendant to receive the key. Inside you will find all that you will need. **_

That is what the note had said when it had slipped from the open folder. Of course I believed it to be a mere hoax, yet when I glimpsed the signature at the bottom, I understood that this was no fake. While I did vaguely remember a post office the last time Tamaki had dragged me out of my home for 'commoner shopping' I certainly don't remember ever making note of the place for future reference. I found it somewhat strange, however, this code had given me much stress over the last few months so I decided to take the slim chance that whatever was the solution to this code would be found in that P.O. box. Luckily for me, although it seemed to coincidental, Tamaki had the idiotic idea to follow Haruhi to a trip to the exact location specified on the small slip of paper. I slipped away from the group that day and it had been fairly empty for it being only the second day of January which was much more convenient for myself. What I found in the P.O. box after giving the code to the attendant at the desk surprised me. There was a one of my black notebooks with a date imprinted on the front cover as well as another item. I could have missed it if it weren't for the twins toying with the windows causing the light to flood the room. The item gave off a glare almost blinding me. I didn't spare a glance at my fellow members, instead quickly grasping the notebook- no, _my_ notebook as well as the shiny object.

I turned my back away from the others seeing how this was highly confidential. My notebook was dated to early October which had surprised me slightly. It was around the same date Yuki had been transferred into Ouran, and I decided now that this was no coincidence. The notes written in my handwriting and Yuki Souma were definitely connected and now was my chance to find out. The two things stopping me were the inconvenience of being with the other members knowing how curious they could be as well as the fact that there was a CD meant to be seen by Tamaki. The CD had been dated much more recently and when I was able to make out the date in that messy scrawl it read the first of January. Strange to say the least, but for now I decided that I would keep that disk under lock and key until I had told Tamaki about these recent events. For now, reading that notebook was to be a second priority while my first was finding a relatively safe place to read said information.

I slipped the disk inside of my back pocket while held the notebook in my forearms- after all it wasn't unusual for me to be holding my notebook with me. Tohru had accompanied us as well, and I noticed that she was speaking with the attendant while Haruhi scolded the twins for causing a disruption. I eavesdropped on Tohru's conversation and was able to hear a snippet of information.

"Ano, sorry for causing such a scene. We'll be sure to return for the package on the _correct_ date," Through my peripheral vision I saw her bow and took that as signal to return to the rest of the group. I placed a blank expression on my face which wasn't very hard a pulled at Tamaki's ear.

"It seems that we should be going don't you think?" He was confused, but when he saw that there was no package in Tohru or Haruhi's hands he smiled at the girls and nodded. We said our goodbyes and one by one each of them left. Except for myself. Once they had left I flipped the notebook open to the first page. I had expected something big, like a huge secret to be revealed on the very front page. Yet, there wasn't anything out of the norm except that the first few pages I had flipped through were all about the Souma family- mainly Yuki. I skimmed the profile that I had written and nothing grasped my attention all for one little detail.

**Yuki Souma: Abused by family head (Akito Souma?) Sept. 29 `12 -**I blinked thinking that I had read that incorrectly, but no matter how many times I re-read those words, they remained exactly the same. This was dated exactly one week before the one on the front cover, so this information had been fairly new to myself when I wrote it. However, the fact that I assumed that Yuki was abused by this person named Akito was made me skeptical. I had no idea who that person was, much like how I did not have any memory of writing this information for myself to find in the future. I dog-eared the top right corner and continued reading through the notebook. At each important page I did the same, marking new information. I had learned much about Yuki as a whole person instead of the limited profile Ouran kept in a file.

I was sitting on a bench in front of the post office when I received a call on my business line. The sound being emitted was a surprising one in the quiet, but I had grown used to them being sporadic. I left the notebook open to the most recent page and pulled the electronic device out of my pocket. I read the caller ID which flashed with one of my father's hospital buildings. I sighed thinking it was a usual call that my father had wished for my presence at the wing for a meeting, but when I heard a female voice at the end of the line, I knew it wasn't my father's male assistant informing me.

"Ootori-sama, I hate to inform you that someone fairly close to you has been brought into the intensive care section of the building. I have tried calling all immediate family members, but none of them have answered. Your name was on the list of contacts, and I was instructed to call you instead," The woman spoke in a quick, hushed tone as if she would be in trouble for failing to follow the immediate rules for those who were placed under my family's care. I didn't respond for a moment, yet after thinking about how to reply, I finally spoke.

"Thank you for the information, but may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Who is this said person?" There was the sound of typing and a clicking, most likely from the computer.

"Yuki Souma. From the doctor assigned to him, he has many bruises across his body as well as several cuts on his back and forearms. He has been sedated to make it easier to work on him, but there has been much blood loss. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything more to work on his fractured ribcage unless we have authority from you or his family."

"I'll contact his family. Please keep him as stable as you can without being invasive. Thank you again," I pressed the 'end call' button and placed the phone back into my front pocket. I continued reading the information until I reached the very last page of the notebook. I was expecting more snippets of things I couldn't remember, but this was the final piece of the puzzle.

_Oct. 6 `12_

_Today is the day in which my memories will be erased by Hatori Souma. These memories are important ones that cannot be lost, which is the reason in me planning ahead. The information written down pages before are important ones yes, but none as important as the statement I am writing now. Yuki Souma, as well as twelve other members are cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. Yuki being the rat. This was told to me by Yuki himself after witnessing the transformation in front of my own eyes. To make this simple, the Souma family is 'cursed' in which thirteen individuals (cat included) transform into their animal sprit when hugged by the opposite gender or under a certain amount of stress. This information which I have learned only in the past week will be erased from each of the host's memory- including mine, which is the reason why I have prepared. To my future-self who is reading this, remember that you knowing this puts yourself at risk for your memories being erased once more. The Souma's are a mysterious family, remember this._

**;A;**

**Wat? An update you ask? It's really true and your eyes do not deceive you! Aha, anyway I hope this chapter cleared up a few things for you (Unless it actually made it much more confusing...) If it did, remember you can always ask questions! **

**KUKUKU. The shonen-ai is about to commence, lovelies! I know you've waited about how many chapters for this? (30? What are you talking about- crazies) Ah, because of this fairly looong chapter, I decided that the next one will be a shorter one meaning that it will come out sooner (Aren't you excited? :3) There is an upcoming filler chapter and suggestions are highly appreciated, however I can only pick one! That's right, you read that correctly! Sadly, I only can choose one. Don't be deterred readers, because in the epilogue (Yup! There will be one!) I will try to incorporate all ideas sent into me! Have a wonderful night/day! (On a side note, writing this chapter in a cool font, made me inspired! THANK YOU FONT STYLES! Also, I have also recently become obsessed with KyoxKao SQUEE. So, I'll post a cute fluffy one-shot in honor of Valentine's day **_**after**_** I post my Yukiru one. Eek! I'm so excited guys! Yet really tired since I will most likely be staying up to put those finishing touches on those one-shots... Hey, I don't want them to be ugly!)**

***I actually like the Souma spelling nicer. ^.^ Thanks again for reading that very long A/N***


End file.
